Comenzando al revés
by Emma Isabella cullen
Summary: Después de solo conocer la felicidad Isabella conocerá el dolor, pero la vida la premiara también dándole a lo que más amara en su vida
1. Capítulo 1

Después de solo conocer la felicidad Isabella conocerá el dolor, pero la vida la premiara también dándole a lo que más amara en su vida

Los personajes no son míos sino deStephenie Meyer,yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación .

Comenzando al revés

Capitulo 1

Me rehusó a creer que mis padres no están, que ya no volveré a verlos, todo por culpa de un maldito adolecente que no supo controlar su coche por venir en estado de ebriedad.

Jamás me había gustado asistir a esas fiestas de gala, a las que mis padres se veían obligados a asistir al ser dueños de la más prestigiosa editorial del país.

A ellos tampoco les gustaba, pero era parte del trabajo de papa, mamá no se metía tanto en esas cosas, ella había decidido que sería un ama de casa, dedicada a cuidarme toda mi corta vida de 17 años.

Decía que era su deber al ser yo su única hija, no quería perderse nada de mi desarrollo, y papa no podía negarle nada, decía que era nuestra marioneta, pero la verdad era que le encantaba mimarnos.

Ahora estoy aquí frente a sus ataúdes, me levanto ante todas las personas que están presentes en la funeraria, mi padre fue un gran jefe, justo y compasivo con los empleados, pero siempre me decía que tuviera cuidado que cuando tienes dinero es muy difícil saber quién es tu amigo.

Por eso mamá y yo siempre nos manteníamos al margen del negocio, solo me decía que estudiara y que llegaría el momento cuando de su mano y guiada por el me haría cargo de todo, y llegado el momento se retiraría para disfrutar de su vejes junto a mamá.

Que cruel es el destino al arrebatarnos todo eso de un golpe.

Llego al ataúd de mama y la veo ahí tan hermosa como siempre ,con sus hermosos ojos verdes cerrados, sus labios pintados de rojo y su largo cabello color castaño claro hasta las hombros, todos los daños que su frio su cuerpo fueron en su mayoría internos ,tanto que parece que solo está dormida.

Me alego sin poder calmar el llanto y me acerco al ataúd de papa, el si tiene daños visibles, el golpe en su mayoría fue del lado del conductor, su frente y parte de su rostro del lado izquierdo tienen golpes y cortes.

Si algo me angustiaba era saber si habían sufrido, los médicos me dijeron que papá había muerto casi al instante, y que quizás murió estando inconsciente, mamá por su lado, estuvo consiente por lo menos media hora, sufriendo al ver a mi padre muerto a su lado, murió cuando los paramédicos llegaron, sostenía entre sus manos la mano de mi padre, y susurraba mi nombre nada pudieron hacer por ella.

-por qué, porque te los llevaste dios mío, porque me los quitas, despierta papi, si no te gusta verme llorar por que me dejas.

Ya no puedo controlar el llanto por más que intento parar no puedo.

-Isabella calma pequeña, no te hace bien ponerte así, ven vamos a sentarnos y a que te tranquilices.

Me dice james al momento en el que me mueve suavemente, para separarme del ataúd de mi padre.

-no puedes estar más así llevas más de dos horas parada entre los ataúdes, tienes que descansar.

James era el mano derecha de mi padre el me ayudo con todos los documentos que se tiene que arreglar para este tipo de cosas.

Lo sigo hasta los sillones donde los hombres que están ahí se levantan para que nos sentemos.

-tienes que calmarte la sepultura de tus padres es en unas horas y tienes que estar bien o te quedaras en casa descansando.

-no, claro que no, tengo que estar con ellos despedirlos.

De pronto quito mi mano, que no me había dado cuenta hasta el momento estaba entre las suyas.

Las horas pasan lo que me parece una eternidad, empiezo a ver movimiento y veo como se acerca el encargado de la funeraria.

-Señorita llego el momento de ir al panteón.

Asiento con la cabeza incapaz de hablar

Me subo a la carrosa que lleva los cuerpos de mis padres, cuando llegamos al lugar, bajan los ataúdes y el padre comienza a dar la misa para despedirlos, me piden que diga algunas palabras pero simplemente el nudo en mi garganta me lo impide, así que solo niego con la cabeza.

Cuando comienzan a bajar los ataúdes es todo lo que puedo soportar, el llanto descontrolado se apodera de mí, y después todo a mi alrededor se vuelve negro.

Capítulo 2

Me despierto desorientada tardo un minuto darme cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, me levanto y voy a la cocina ya que siento mi boca seca, doy un brinco cuando entro y me topo con james sentado en la mesa de la cocina .

-tranquila no quería asustarte escuche ruidos y deduje que ya habías despertado

-solo me sorprendió encontrarte aquí pensé que estaba sola.

-claro que no pequeña, no estás sola yo estoy contigo.

No sé por qué pero esas palabras hacen que todas las alarmas en mi cabeza se enciendan y la piel se me ponga de gallina.

-no es necesario estoy bien, muchas gracias puedes irte necesito estar sola

Emboza una sonrisa que me hace pensar que algo oculta

-Está bien te dejare sola, regresare mañana para la lectura del testamento de tus padres.

No sé por qué pero eso no me da tranquilidad, me dejo caer en la silla de la mesa que está a mi lado.

La realidad me golpea estoy sola, y no me refiero a este momento o al hecho de estar sola en la casa, en realidad estoy sola en el mundo, No tengo familia nada, fui educada con los mejores maestros particulares aquí en mi casa en mi propia aula, en realidad no tengo amigos de mi edad mis padres fueron muy reservados, tengo excelentes notas, hablo francés, inglés, español y un poco de ruso, pero no tengo ningún amigo.

Conozco muchos países y su cultura mis papás se encargaron de que tuviera cultura , pero no de tener amigos ,incluso una empresa de limpieza viene cada dos semanas a hacer la limpieza de la casa ,por lo tanto no hay sirvientes a los cuales este acostumbrada o con los cuales socializar.

Mi madre se encargaba de cocinar y de atendernos a papa y a mí, la enorme casa en su mayoría deshabitada solo era ocupada por tres personas por lo tanto los tres nos encargábamos de limpiar nuestro propio desastre, y de lo demás como el patio y alberca la empresa de limpieza.

Éramos todo lo contrario a la vida que se daban las personas de nuestro estatus, a mí me encantaba cocinar e ir al súper con mama. Disfrutábamos de las pequeñas cosas ya que decían que ellos no tuvieron esas oportunidades ya que mis abuelos eran personas enfocadas en el trabajo y mis abuelas en su mundo social y ellos crecieron con nanas.

No querían eso para mí, y les agradezco pero ahora en esta enorme casa todo lo que veo en estos momentos es soledad a donde quiera que volteo.

No tengo siquiera un hombro donde llorar alguien que me consuele nadie, subo a la habitación de mis padres y me acuesto sobre su cama a los pies aun esta la bata de mi madre la acerco a mi nariz para olerla me abrazo a ella y dejo que la soledad e cansancio y el llanto me lleven a un sueño profundo rogando que cuando despierte ellos estén aquí conmigo de vuelta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando despierto ya es otro día, más bien tarde ya que son cerca de las doce del mediodía, la lectura del testamento será a eso de las 2 así que me dispongo a comenzar a prepararme para recibir al abogado.

Subo a mi habitación, voy hasta mi armario y busco que ponerme no es que en verdad me importe como me veo, pero algo tengo que vestir me pongo unos simples jeans y una sudadera gris con mis converse, bajo a el estudio de papa para prepararlo todo, todo está perfectamente ordenado, tal cual lo dejo mi papa recojo los papeles que están sobre el escritorio para que este quede libre.

Escucho que suena el timbre y me apresuro abrir la puerta al pasar por la sala veo en el reloj que aún falta una hora para que llegue el abogado, me sorprendo mucho al ver que es james.

-Que haces aquí-mi voz suena tosca al hacer la pregunta, no puedo evitar compararlo con un buitre rondándome desde el día del accidente.

-cariño estoy citado para la lectura del testamento.

-Isabella

-¿Disculpa?

-Isabella ese es mi nombre no cariño, y aún falta una hora, llegas demasiado temprano.

-Quise pasar a ver que todo estuviera listo.

-Soy capaz de ordenarlo todo james es MI CASA.

James emboza una sonrisa burlona que me hace temblar por un segundo

-Isabella veo que tus padres desperdiciaron todo el dinero que tenían, en tu educación ya que veo que no la tienes, esa no es manera de hablarle a tus mayores, así que me haces el favor de dejarme pasar y de comportarte como la señorita de sociedad que se supone que eres.

Me quedo retándolo con la mirada por un par de segundos viendo como su cara no borra la sonrisa ,me incomoda y no puedo aguantar más, me hago a un lado para que pase .

-Puedes esperar en la sala yo estaré en el estudio.

Yo nunca me he comportado de esta manera la verdad siempre he sido bastante tímida para hablar con las personas, pero james me provoca sé que algo pasa por que está citado a la lectura, quiere decir que mi padre lo nombra en su testamento, no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo tanto me siento en la silla de mi papá a esperar que el tiempo pase.

Cuando escucho el timbre corro para abrir, y tengo un momento de furia al ver a james abrir la puerta como si fuera su casa, me acerco para recibir al abogado empujando ligeramente a james.

-Señorita isabella, buenas tardes soy el abogado Matthew Brown, lamento mucho su pérdida, Charlie y yo éramos conocidos desde hace años, y él siempre hablaba mucho de usted y de su renée como él decía.

Le regalo una ligera sonrisa mientras trago el nudo de mi garganta.

-Gracias, podemos pasar al estudio ahí se le dará lectura al testamento, sígame por favor.

Entramos al estudio y tomo asiento en la silla de mi padre james y el abogado Brown se sientan frente a mí.

El abogado nos mira, sonríe, toma su portafolios y lo pone sobre el escritorio, la cara de éxtasis de james no puede ser más evidente.

-Estando todos los beneficiarios presentes procederé a leer la última voluntad de renée y Charlie swan.

Las lágrimas caen de manera silenciosa por mi rostro mientras el abogado saca el sobre con mi destino, sé que mis padres me lo han dejado todo a mí, aunque cambiaria todo el dinero por tenerlos a mi lado de nuevo, pero un miedo se instala en mi al intuir el por qué la presencia de james.

Sé que mi mala suerte aún no ha terminado y que lo que viene por delante no me depara nada bueno.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes no son míos sino deStephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

Cuando el abogado saca el sobre, dejo de respirar por unos segundos, da comienzo a la lectura de bienes, la empresa, la casa en forks que era de mi madre, acciones en algunas empresas, la cadena hotelera que era de mis abuelos maternos.

-Siendo isabella swan mi única hija la nombro heredera universal de todos mis bienes y a James Anderson lo nombro tutor legal de isabella para asarse cargo de todos mis negocios y sobre todo de la integridad física y moral de mi preciada hija, hasta que esta cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda hacerse ella responsable de todos los negocios, al cumplir ella la mayoría de edad james recibirá el 30% de las ganancias que generen las empresas hasta que isabella haya cumplido los 18 años.

Mi cuello truena al voltear a ver violentamente a james, faltan 11 meses para que cumpla los 18, no quiero a James cerca de mí, menos que sea mi tutor durante este tiempo, ¿porque mis padres harían algo así? no lo comprendo, ellos confiaban en el pero yo no, simplemente no puedo algo me dice que no lo haga.

Él está que irradia felicidad, más que contento, claro que sabía que ere mi tutor, mi padre se lo debió haber consultado antes de estipularlo en el testamento, por eso su actitud protectora conmigo en el funeral.

Todo era una mera pantalla, hipocresía con signo de pesos.

-Eso ha sido todo, estando todo claro señorita swan, señor Anderson me retiro.

Me levanto para acompañar al abogado Brown a la puerta, nos despedimos con un apretón de manos y una mirada triste de su parte hacia mí.

Camino hacia la sala necesito sentarme antes de que las piernas me fallen y caiga de boca en el piso.

-Bueno Isabella creo que muchas cosas han quedado claras entre nosotros en este momento así que vamos a establecer unas pequeñas reglas de convivencia.

-¿Qué, de convivencia? Claro que no tú no vivirás aquí.

-Para empezar el modo en el que te diriges a mí tiene que ser con respeto, me escuchas, no voy a soportar más insolencias de tu parte, y claro que voy a vivir aquí.

Mientras habla se acerca a mí como león acorralando a su presa, de modo que quedo recargada en el respaldo del sofá detrás de mí.

-Escúchame bien, serás una niña buena, me obedecerás en todo, sino tendré que castigarte, y no queremos eso verdad, no me quieres hacer enojar Isabella créemelo, así que se una chica obediente y comienza a preparar la cena, mientras yo subiré a instalarme en lo que será mi nueva habitación.

Me empuja de manera que paso sobre el sofá y voy a dar del otro lado sobre mi trasero

-Date prisa que no me gusta esperar, te iras dando cuenta que no tengo mucha paciencia.

Me quedo como estúpida mirando cómo se aleja al segundo piso, por suerte cerré con llave la puerta del cuarto de mis padres de modo que no podrá elegir esa.

A sacado las garras , su verdadera personalidad , un miedo se instala en mi al ver que mi martirio apenas comienza solo han pasado minutos desde que se le dio absoluto poder sobre mi dinero y sobre mi persona y ya demostró el tipo de escoria que es.

Una vez mas no hay nadie a quien recurrir, la única persona en la que mis padres confiaron, es un malnacido.

No me queda otra opción más que levantarme para ir a la cocina y preparar la cena, maldito destino y maldita vida que no se cansa de torturarme.

Hola es la primera vez que escribo así que por favor tengan piedad de mí, es una historia que voy escribiendo sobre la marcha pero que ronda en mi cabeza desde hace años, incluso ya la había comenzado a escribir ase tiempo pero por problemas personales y técnicos no me había animado a subirla.

vanenaguilar siempre tendré en cuenta que eres mi primer lectora te mando un beso y mil gracias.

Dejen sus comentarios y críticas. Besos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos sino deStephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

Capítulo 4

Entrando a la cocina no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer de comer, ni si quiera quiero hacerlo, por otro lado tengo miedo de la reacción de James si no lo obedezco.

Abro la nevera y encuentro todo lo necesario para preparar albóndigas con espagueti, algo sencillo y rápido de hacer.

Una hora después James baja a la cocina vestido con ropa cómoda.

-Muy bien Isabella puedes servir la cena.

Me dispongo a servirle para así poder subir a mi habitación, cuando volteo con el plato en mis manos lo veo sentado en la silla que solía ocupar papá cuando estábamos a la mesa, solo aprieto la mandíbula y me trago la bilis que siento en la boca.

Pongo el plato frente a él y me doy la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

-A donde crees que vas a Isabella te sentaras a cenar conmigo y no es una sugerencia.

Me quedo parada un minuto decidida a desobedecer, apenas logro dar un paso cuando siento que me jala del pelo.

Prácticamente me arrastra hasta que me sienta delante de él y da un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-No sé si eres estúpida o no aprecias tu integridad física pero cuando te de una orden la obedeces me escuchas.

Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos, trato de aguantar, de resistirme a que me afecte la manera en que me habla.

Otro fuerte golpe sobre la mesa me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Te estoy hablando carajo respóndeme cuando te hago una pregunta.

-Si James te obedeceré.

-Jamás pensé que me quedaría a cargo de una descerebrada pensé que eras una chica inteligente, tu padre no paraba de alardear sobre eso.

*como no tenías planeado cenar creo que no tienes hambre, pero te quedara sentada hasta que yo te pida que te levantes me entendiste.

\- Si James.

-Con el tiempo nos iremos conociendo mejor y espero que conforme el tiempo pase dejes de cometer tantas estupideces mira que apenas llevamos unas horas juntos y ya has hecho muchas.

Mientras come mantengo la cabeza agachada, no hay nada que pueda hacer para escapar, ni con quien hablar.

No me queda más remedio que obedecerlo y esperar que estos once meses pasen rápido para que mi agonía no sea tanta.

-Bueno Isabella al menos hiciste algo bien, la cena no te quedo tan mal, ahora quiero que dejes la cocina limpia.

Después de decir eso pasa la mano por la mesa tirando todo lo que está sobre ella, provocando que todo se rompa y esparciendo vidrios por todo el piso, doy un salto de la impresión y del miedo.

-Qué demonios esperas retrasada has lo que te dije limpia, mañana bajare a las 7 de la mañana por lo tanto quiero que a esa hora mi desayuno ya este sobre la mesa, tengo una junta con la mesa directiva de la editorial y no quiero llegar tarde por tu ineptitud.

*mañana todos conocerán a su nuevo jefe, y tengo que causar una buena impresión, me escuchas así que más te vale tener todo listo.

-Si James.

-Así me gusta cariño que seas una buena niña y que obedezcas, después de todo soy tu nuevo papi, sigue así y te recompensare, también puedo ser bueno si se me da lo que pido.

Sus palabras provocan un escalofrió en mi columna, estoy asustada no tengo a donde ir, ni a quién recurrir.

Cuando James sale de la cocina me inclino a recoger todo el desastre que provoco, me siento tonta, ¿por qué no me defiendo? , pero que puedo hacer.

Cuando termino de recoger todo subo a mi cuarto tomo todo lo necesario y voy al cuarto de mis papás, me daré un baño y dormiré ahí, el cuarto me da seguridad y por un momento me miento diciéndome que todo estará bien.

Meto la llave de manera rápida para entrar y poner el seguro para que James no entre si es que intenta hacerlo.

Creo que es la primera vez en esta casa que las puertas han estado cerradas con llave, pero no creo que sea el último.

Apenas y puedo pegar un ojo, en la tranquilidad de la noche no puedo pensar en nada más que no quiero que James despierte, que no amanezca para no tener que verlo.

Ya resignada a eso de las 5 de la mañana me doy por vencida y me levanto de la cama la tiendo voy a mi cuarto de manera silenciosa para que James no me escuche, no estoy segura del cuarto donde durmió ya que cuando subí anoche, no alcance a ver ninguna luz por debajo de alguna de las puertas.

Solo espero que no sea la que esta alado de mi habitación.

Cuando era bebe mi habitación era la que está al frente del cuarto de mis padres ,que aun cuenta con todo el mobiliario y decoración de cuando era una niña obsesionada con el rosa y todo lo que tuviera que ver con princesas.

Pero cuando entre a la adolescencia mi madre me dio la opción de cambiar mi habitación a la tercera planta ya que ahí estaba la segunda habitación más grande de la casa.

Si dudar acepte, como si de verdad necesitara el espacio y la privacidad.

El problema ahora era que en el tercer piso había 4 habitaciones para huéspedes y James tuvo que haber tomado alguna de las 4.

Así que camino de puntillas en mi propia casa para no hacer ningún ruido, entro de prisa a mi habitación y escojo de manera rápida mi ropa.

Escojo pantalones y un jersey, he decidido no usar ninguno de los bonitos vestidos que mi mamá me compraba, ahora en mi situación lo más inteligente es ocultar la mayor cantidad de piel.

Regreso a la habitación de mis padres me visto para el día, después de tomar un baño con agua fría para desperezarme un poco.

Bajo a la cocina de manera rápida ya son las 6:30 am y tengo que darme prisa si no quiero que james se enoje, así que preparo zumo de naranja y huevos revueltos con Bacon, pongo la tostadora con el pan.

-Buenos días cariño.

Me mira como esperando que lo corrija o que lo desafíe como lo hice ayer por llamarme así, pero me muerdo la lengua.

-Siéntate a desayunar conmigo ya que ayer no cenaste imagino que has de estar hambrienta.

Lo hago de mala gana ya que él está sentado de nuevo en la silla de mi padre.

Desayunamos en silencio o bueno yo lo intento mientras el devora todo, cuando termina me mira y emboza una sonrisa que me repugna.

-Isabella cocinas delicioso así que te encargaras de mi desayuno, comida y cena, así como de ordenar mi habitación, más te vale que no pases el día holgazaneando, estaré monitoreando todo lo haces.

-Pero mi maestro particular vendrá esta tarde para mis clases.

-No isabella ya no vendrá más, yo mismo cancele todo el día de ayer, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo en estupideces ,no necesitas estudiar, tu papi dejo todo lo necesario para que vivas el resto de tu vida sin preocupaciones ,así que tu solo vas a hacerte cargo de la casa , deja que yo me encargue de lo demás .

Eso es todo lo que james quiere, que este alejada de mi dinero para que él pueda hacer lo que le plazca con él.

-Quiero que ordenes la casa y saque las cosas de tu padres de la habitación principal, esa será la habitación que ocupare a partir de esta noche.

-Estás loco.

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de poder pensar lo que digo y las consecuencias, antes de que me dé cuenta, me ha levantado del pelo y lo jala hacia atrás de manera que inevitablemente lo miro a la cara.

-Mira mocosa no te pedí tu opinión, te di una orden.

-Te obedeceré en todo menos en eso por favor, la habitación de mis padres no, escoge cualquier otra menos esa.

Me mira con una sonrisa burlona mientras jala más mi cabello de manera que cierro los ojos a causa del dolor.

-Tengo que aceptar que me encanta que supliques, solo por eso voy aceptar me voy al trabajo regresare a las 6 y quiero todo listo y ordenado.

Me vuelve a jalar el pelo de modo que quedo arrodillada frente a él, se agacha y me da un beso en la frente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hola lamento la demora no había podido escribir por problemas personales, este es mi pequeño escape y lo que me encanta hacer así que gracias por sus comentarios, no tengo un día en específico para actualiza pero lo hare al menos una vez por semana.

Besos y abrazos : *


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los personajes no son míos sino deStephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

Lenguaje y escenas para adultos

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que comparto mi casa con James y han sido dos semanas en el infierno donde he sido lomas parecido a un esclava, me he limitado a ser una ama de casa, no he salido de estas cuatro paredes, desde el funeral de mis padres, no es que sea un trabajo denigrante, solo que james se encarga de que así lo sienta.

James no para de humillarme si algo no le gusta ,la comida ,como lave su ropa ,como la doble incluso si no le gusta como limpio me arroja al piso o me abofetea ,incluso hace un par de días me aventó el plato de sopa solo porque no era de su agrado .

Es más la verdad creo que solo lo hace para molestarme y humillarme, en realidad está funcionando, está acabando cada día más con mi autoestima, ya no tengo tenga ganas de luchar ni de buscar una solución a esta situación.

Simplemente me limito a obedecer en todo lo que me pide que haga.

Esta noche me pidió que preparara sopa minestrone , así que después de picar las verduras y limpiar el pollo fui a mi habitación a sacar unos libros antes de que james llegara , esta se había vuelto una rutina, siempre mantenía mi habitación y la de mis padres cerrada con llave.

Antes de que el llegara sacaba todo lo necesario, la mayoría de mi ropa ya estaba abajo en la habitación de mamá y papá.

Todo este tiempo intente estar alerta de que James no intentara nada más allá de querer golpearme , usaba ropa que no mostrara mucho ni entallada , me bañaba siempre que el no estuviera .

En general intentaba esta lo más lejos de él, se dificultaba un poco ya que él me había tomado por sirvienta, si quería un vaso de agua yo tenía que servirlo y llevarlo hasta donde él estaba, esperar que terminara y llevarlo a la cocina, solo me faltaba hacer una reverencia cada vez que estaba en su presencia.

Llevo mi copia de El mercader de Venecia a la habitación de abajo y después voy a la cocina para terminar la cena.

Cuando está todo preparado me siento un rato ya que no he parado en todo el día, mantener una casa de este tamaño limpia no es nada fácil.

Las manos me empiezan a temblar cuando escucho el coche de James aparcar en el garaje, me levanto ya que el siempre entra directo al comedor.

Rápido sirvo la cena y me siento a espéralo, esto me parece repugnante parecemos una pareja de los años 50 y la solo idea me da nauseas.

James entra a la cocina y mis manos sudan del miedo, estar cerca de él me vuelve torpe y bloquea he desarrollado un verdadero pánico a su presencia.

-Vamos a ver qué tal te quedo la cena cariño, últimamente como que estas fallando e ese ámbito.

Da un sorbo y sonríe, suspiro aliviada pensando que le ha gustado y que podre cenar en paz.

-La maldita sopa esta fría

-Pero acabo de servirla, recién la he quitado del fuego, no puede estar fría

Pruebo la sopa y me quemo la lengua, Está muy caliente.

-Me estas llamando mentiroso

-No James es solo que yo…

-Como te atreves a cuestionar mi palabra estúpida si yo digo esta fría esta fría.

Se levanta y me encojo en mi lugar esperando la bofetada pero a cambio de eso doy un alarido de dolor cuando siento la sopa caer sobre mi cabeza.

James pega una carcajada.

-Vuelve a servirme

Me levanto con lágrimas en los ojos, vuelvo a poner un plato con sopa frente a él cuándo intento salir de la cocina para poder bañarme me lo impide.

-En ningún momento he dicho que podías retirarte, siéntate y cena.

Toda mojada y adolorida por la quemadura de la sopa, me siento a cenar pero más que nada a llorar ya que no puedo parar las lágrimas que escurren por mis mejillas por la humillación y la impotencia que siento.

Se levanta sin decir una sola palabra y sale de la cocina.

Limpio todo y cuando voy a entrar a la habitación james parece detrás de mi.

Quiero que me prepares el baño.

-Pero yo iba a cambiarme de ropa, solo espera un momento y…

Sierro la boca al ver su atemorizante mirada

-No te pregunte qué planes tenías.

Me dirijo a su habitación mordiendo la parte interior de mi mejilla.

Entramos y cuando está detrás de mí siento un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-Qué te parece si tú y yo tomamos ese baño juntos, creo que hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo nuestra relación pero puede mejorar.

Cuando me toma por la espalda y me pega a su cuerpo doy un grito e intento zafarme de su agarre

-No james por favor suéltame, me he portado bien no te he dado problemas, deja que me vaya no me hagas daño.

-Sabes que me encanta cuando suplicas.

Me pega más a su cuerpo para que sienta su erección en mi trasero

-Siempre me ha excitado ese aire inocente que tienes, tan angelical.

Me besa el cuello y respira detrás de mí oreja,

\- favor james suéltame

Cuando me arroja a la cama me levanto y corro a la puerta pero él me alcanza y me avienta de nuevo, pero esta vez se sube a horcadas sobre mi mientras levanta mi blusa, pero me resisto no creo que esto me esté pasando a mí.

Como no logra sacarla toma mi blusa por el cuello y la rompe dejando a la vista mi sujetador, masajea mis pechos y los pellizca yo grito y pataleo todo lo que puedo pero él es más grade y pesado que yo.

Comienza a besa mis pechos me da asco, baja las manos y comienza a bajar mi pants, está sentado sobre mis piernas levanta mi torso y desabrocha mi sujetador.

-Auxilio por favor ayúdenme, suéltame por favor.

-A quien le gritas, no seas estúpida no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar, entiéndelo estas sola no hay nadie en este mundo que te quiera, solo me tienes a mí y más te vale que te acostumbres, de hoy en adelante serás mi mujer.

Se agacha y toma mi pezón derecho en su boca, yo grito desesperada, seque tiene razón por más que grite nadie va a poder ayudarme, me da una dolorosa mordida.

-Sierra tu estúpida boca eres una puta calienta pollas sé que te va a gustar.

Me da una bofetada muy fuerte y arranca mis bragas, la tela me quema la piel, pero yo no dejo de forcejear con él a pesar de estar desnuda y sometida ante él.

Logro soltar una de mis manos le aruño la cara ganándome un golpe que logra atontarme.

Nada me preparo para lo que venía después no sé en qué momento se quitó la camisa pero ahora se está desabrochando el pantalón, intento levantarme pero el golpe aun me tiene aturdida.

Reacciono cuando lo tengo de nuevo sobre, mi puedo sentir su pene en el muslo, sé que estoy dando patadas de ahogado pero mi instinto me dice "lucha".

De manera brusca abre mis piernas y me penetra ,me rompe no solo físicamente , sino que destruye mi alma quitándome algo que era solo mío, algo de lo que se supone solo yo tengo el control , que es mi derecho a darle mi cuerpo a quien yo quiero .

Me enviste de manera violenta una y otra vez, lo que me parece una eternidad ya no lucho, solo me quedo ahí quieta sin moverme esperando que esta tortura acabe de una vez por todas.

-Estas tan apretada, jamás pensé que fueres virgen, que premio me he llevado.

Continua envistiendo mientras mis lágrimas caen de manera silenciosa por mis mejillas, siento que de pronto se pone rígido y como cae sobre mi pecho mientras algo caliente y espeso se derrama dentro de mi cuerpo.

Sale de mí y se recuesta aun lado yo simplemente continuo llorando no puedo moverme me duele la entrepierna, me suele el alma, he fallado a mi madre, le prometí que esperaría al indicado para hacer esto, alguien a quien amara.

Ahora no me queda nada más que desear reunirme pronto con mis padres.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los personajes no son míos sino deStephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

Lenguaje y escenas para adultos

Me levanto ignorando el dolor físico que siento, levanto mi ropa, y corro fuera de la habitación james esta vez no me detiene, imagino que ya que consiguió lo que quería no me molestara por lo que resta de la noche.

Corro a la habitación de mis padres y me meto a la bañera, miro mi entrepierna y está toda manchada de sangre al igual que mis muslos, así como de fluidos, tengo marcas rojas por todos lados que de seguro mañana serán moretones en las piernas, muslos, cintura, brazos, y en las muñecas.

Abro la llave del agua para lavarme y quitar su repugnante olor de mi cuerpo al caer el agua por mi cuerpo me percato de que mis pechos están lastimados, ambos con marcas de mordidas y mis pezones arden con pequeños cortes.

No puedo parar de llorar, no puedo creer que todo esto me esté pasando a mí, ya no valgo nada, ya no hay nada en mí que valga la pena, así nadie me va a querer, estoy sucia, marcada para siempre con lo que James acaba de hacerme.

Y tampoco creo que deje que alguien me toque de esa manera de nuevo.

Dejo que el agua llene la tina, y comienzo a tallar mi cuerpo como si con eso pudiera borrar todas las asquerosidades que acaban de ocurrirme.

Cuando acabo de tallarme comienzo a llorar de manera histérica, no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir, y pasa por mi cabeza, que odio a mis padres y odio mi vida.

si ellos no me hubieran dejado a cargo de james nada de esto hubiera pasado, si ellos hubieran sido más abiertos en su círculo y a su vez me hubieran permitido ser una chica normal que va al instituto ,tendría amigos, maestros a los que pudiera recurrir.

Y después del accidente no tengo a nadie más que al monstruo que está en el piso de arriba.

Meto la cabeza en la tina deseando desaparecer .cuando mis pulmones empiezan a arder pidiendo oxigeno saco la cabeza.

Soy demasiado cobarde para quitarme la vida, ojala james se encargue de eso por mí, salgo de la tina y tomo un albornos y me enredo en él.

Hago un gesto de dolor al salir de la tina ante el dolor que siento en mis muslos y entrepierna, me acurruco en las mantas llorando esperando dormir, cosa que logro después de unas horas.

No dura mucho ya que, una pesadilla me despierta, reviviendo lo que paso hace unas horas.

Son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, sé que ya no podre dormir y me preparo para otro día, otro día de tortura donde tendré que enfrentarlo, él dijo que sería su mujer a partir de ahora y el llanto se apodera de mí de nuevo ante el miedo de que vuelva a violarme.

Me quedo despierta pensando en lo que me espera, doy un brinco y me abrazo más a las sabanas cuando escucho, un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

-Mira la hora que es y el maldito desayuno no está listo, te la voy a pasar por esta vez, pero no te acostumbres, hoy en la noche quiero que todo esté listo antes de que llegue.

-Quiero que limpies mi habitación, está hecha un desastre.

Da otro golpe, creo que es una patada, estoy llorando de nuevo me abrazo a la almohada y me doy cuenta que ya son las ocho de la mañana, no me di cuenta en que momento paso el tiempo.

Me espero el tiempo suficiente, hasta que escucho que el coche sale del garaje, me levanto y el dolor que sentía ayer no se compara con el que siento en este momento.

Me meto el baño necesito hacer mis necesidades, cierro los ojos ante el escozor que siento, en la noche me quede dormida solo con el albornos .me desnudo frente al espejo y se pueden ver más claramente los cardenales en mis pechos, muñecas, cadera y muslos.

El albornos está manchado de sangre, me visto rápido y mientras me acerco a la habitación de James, siento que el aire me falta.

Entro y efectivamente está hecha un desastre, no me percate de eso anoche, las blancas sabanas están manchadas con los restos de lo que fue mi virginidad, nunca pensé que mi primera vez seria así, arrebatada a la fuerza.

Con un hombre que podría ser mi padre, quito las sabanas y las llevo a la lavandería, las dejo lavando y regreso a ordenar lo demás.

Intento distraerme en los quehaceres de la casa, no tengo otra opción.

Días después de que James llegara a vivir aquí se deshizo de todos los teléfonos incluyendo de mi celular.

Se rio de mí, diciéndome que para que lo quería, que a quien pensaba llamar, si a mis amigos o familia.

Decido salir un rato a la alberca, y cuando intento abrir la puerta me doy cuenta que está cerrada, intento abrir la puerta principal pero esta igual.

No tengo escapatoria estoy encerrada en mi propia casa, no puedo llamar a la policía, no me importaría perder todo con tal de que me sacaran de este infierno.

Pero no puedo pedir ayuda, ciento que el aire me falta, se me ocurre hacerlo con la computadora corro al despacho de mi padre, pero el modem no está, ha cortado toda la comunicación.

Me voy a la habitación a esperar que el tiempo pase tengo miedo del momento que james llegue y quiera violarme de nuevo o golpearme aun siento el cuerpo adolorido, y me cuesta estar sentada o caminar recta.

Siempre había leído que perder la virginidad dolía y más si no se está preparada, pero está claro que James fue brusco y me lastimo aún más.

Bajo cuando veo que ya está atardeciendo tengo que preparar la cena a pesar del miedo que tengo, aunque no probé bocado en todo el día, no tengo nada de hambre, pero sé que me obligara a comer con él en la mesa.

Justo termino la cena cuando James entra, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y bajo la cabeza para no mirarlo.

-Así me gusta que mi dulce gatita este aquí en la cocina esperando por su hombre.

Se agacha y levanta mi cabeza para darme un beso en la frente seguido de una nalgada.

-Vamos gatita atiende a tu hombre, estoy muy cansado mira que hacerse cargo de todos los negocios de tu padre no es cosa fácil.

Mis manos tiemblan mientras me acerco a poner el plato sobre la mesa, el aprovecha para acariciar mi pierna hasta llegar a mi trasero.

-Te preguntaras porque garita, pues mira, anoche sí que me diste pelea y me metiste unos buenos rasguños, apearte de esos pequeños ruiditos de placer que hacías mientras te la metía.

Mis lágrimas no tardan en llegar ante el asco y la impotencia, como se atreve a pensar que sentí placer, solo sentí dolor y asco.

-Sabes yo creo que me voy a saltar la cena y voy a ir directo a postre.

Se levanta y yo hago lo mismo tirando la silla y haciendo que me caiga junto con ella.

-Hay gatita no tiene caso que intentes huir lo único que provocas es que me excite más, me encanta como intentas huir de mi verte tan indefensa y a mi merced.

Se acerca a mí, yo voy retrocediendo arrastrándome asía atrás sobre mi trasero, logro pararme cuando estoy dentro de la isla dela cocina.

Cuando toma mis manos comienzo a forcejear con él y suplicar que me deje.

Por favor James ya no me hagas más daño, jamás le diré a nadie lo que me has hecho, ya tienes el poder de las empresas por favor déjame.

-Aun no lo entiendes quiero el dinero, el poder y ese dulce coño que tienes entre las piernas.

Abre el cajón que está a su lado y saca la cinta, mama la ocupaba para hacer injertos en las plantas de jardín me arrastra de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Me carga como si no pasara nada y me pone boca abajo, ata con las cinta mis manos y luego lleva la cinta al otro extremo atándola a las patas de la mesa yo continuo pataleando regresa rápido y jala mis pantalones hasta mis tobillos.

Toma mis pies y los ata a cada pata de la mesa de manera que estoy extendida con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la mesa.

-Ya que no quisiste hacer esto por las buenas será por las malas.

Me penetra de golpe, y yo doy un grito de dolor.

-Así me gusta que grites, me encanta que estés tan apretada y que solo yo haya estado aquí.

-Por favor James me lastimas me duele mucho, por favor detente, ¡hayyyy!

Mis gritos solo hacen que me envista más fuerte, cuando ciento que se pone rígido y aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos sé que esta tortura terminara pronto.

Sale de mí y me da una fuerte palmada.

-Para que aprendas a no negarme nada.

Me da otra nalgada a hora del otro lado

-Por las patadas que me diste, y para que aprendas te vas a quedar así toda la noche.

\- No por favor James no me hagas esto por favor me voy a portar bien suéltame me duele mucho.

Mis ruegos son en vano ya que ni siquiera está en la cocina intento zafarme pero lo único que logro es apretar más la cinta.

No me queda más que rezar para que esto no empeore.

Chicas esto se pone cada vez peor pero no se preocupen ya le daré un descanso a la pobre gracias por sus comentarios y críticas.

Besos y abrazos oxoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Los personajes no son míos sino deStephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero por la ventana de la cocina se ve que el sol no tarda en salir.

Miro mis manos y están completamente moradas, al quedarme inconsciente deje de apoyar los pies y todo mi peso lo sostuvieron mis manos.

Escucho pasos e inútilmente trato de moverme pero duele, todo mi cuerpo duele.

-Pero mira nada más que hermosa vista tenemos aquí.

Dice mientras introduce sus dedos dentro de mi vagina, doy un grito de dolor y comienzo a suplicar.

-Por favor ya no me hagas más daño suéltame, por favor james estoy muy lastimada, me duele demasiado me lastimas por favor deja que sane.

-Me encanta que supliques, déjame decirte que elevas mi ego sé que mi polla es grande y puede llegar a lastimar, es mas no te hagas, eres una zorra como todas las mujeres y disfrutas que te coja así, duro y fuerte.

Al terminar de hablar me penetra de una sola estocada sacándome un horrible grito de dolor, noto como me rompe cada vez más.

-Por favor James, ya no por favor, suéltame, ya no me lastimes, por favor.

Cuando termina, se desploma sobre mi espalda y deja sus asquerosos besos por mi cuello y hombros, su peso me causa más daño.

-Ya es hora de dejar de holgazanear, levántate y prepara mi desayuno.

Escucho que muevo los cajones de la cocina y se para frente a mí, me coge del pelo para que lo mire, está parado con un cuchillo.

Me mira, de una manera que siento que ya termino, mi sufrimiento se acabó y en cuestión de minutos estaré con mis padres.

Se carcajea de una manera tan sádica y burlona que se me hela la sangre.

-Hubieras visto tu cara, jajaja enserio que eres estúpida jamás mancharía mis manos con alguien tan poca cosa como tú.

Corta las cintas de mis manos y ciento un alivio que dura muy poco, ya que cuando la sangre comienza a circular ciento un horrible dolor, se agacha y corta el de mis piernas.

Cuando me paro estas no me sostienen y caigo sobre mi desnudo trasero.

-!Pero mira si eres estúpida ¡

El grito hace que me haga bolita en posición fetal, siento ligeramente como un líquido caliente mojar mis muslos y parte de mi estómago.

-jajajaja pero si te has orinado del susto jajaj

-mira desayunare fuera pero quiero que recojas este desastre y todo impecable para la hora de la cena.

Aprieto más las piernas ante el ardor que siento al momento de que mi orina ase contacto con mis heridas.

Escucho como el coche sale del garaje y me levanto lentamente para ves si mis piernas me pueden sostener, el dolor que siento es horrible.

Cada escalón que subo para llegar a la habitación es una tortura, entro al baño y mi reflejo en el espejo no hace más que darme lastima.

Veo a una chiquilla desgarbada fea con un cuerpo extremadamente delgado, con solo la blusa puesta con marcas en los tobillos y muñecas a causa de la cinta, con moretones en los muslos y sangre y semen seca entre las piernas, y a la vez húmeda de orina.

Me siento humillada y sucia me meto en la regadera y me tallo tan fuerte como puedo, pero siento que la suciedad y olor de James no se quita.

Salgo y como un robot me visto, a pesar de no estar en mi periodo tengo que colocarme una toalla sanitaria, ya que continuo sangrando, bajo a la cocina y comienzo a limpiar todo.

Se me escurren las lágrimas cuando limpio debajo de la mesa los restos de mi sangre, semen y orina.

Realizo todo el aseo de la casa en estado automático sin pensar en nada, cuando reacciono ya casi es la hora en que james vuelve.

Me apresuro a la cocina y preparo algo rápido para la cena, caigo en cuenta de que no comí nada en todo el día, tomo una manzana y rápidamente me la como, no me había percatado cuanta hambre tenia.

Sirvo la comida rápidamente y corro a la habitación de mis padres, cierro con llave tan pronto entro, tomo una almohada una manta y me meto a la tina, me cubro con ella hasta la cabeza como cuando era niña y era noche de tormenta.

Solo que esta vez mi papi no está para protegerme, unos fuertes golpes, me sacan de mis recuerdos.

-Isabella abre la maldita puerta de nada te sirve esconderte de mí, no seas estúpida solo lograras que las casas empeoren para ti.

Continua golpeando hasta que se cansa, sé que no puedo escapar, pero quiero ganar tiempo para que mi cuerpo sane.

Me doy por vencida, no puedo escapar, no puedo defenderme, esta es la vida que me toco y tengo que resignarme.

Dejo que el sueño me venza y caigo en un sueño profundo que se interrumpe por pesadillas del accidente de mis padres y de las violaciones de James.

Lo poco que duermo logra que me sienta descansada.

Los días y las semanas transcurren de la misma manera durante el día salgo hasta percatarme de que James se ha ido y en la noche me encierro y duermo en la tina.

Así pasan cuatro semanas cuando mi cuerpo ya estaba menos lastimado, me despierto porque siento unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

Salgo de la tina y me agacho sobre el retrete justo a tiempo para vomitar violentamente, las arcadas provocan que mis lágrimas salgan, casi no he comido nada, por lo que solo son violentos espasmos.

Cuando ya me he lavado los dientes me desvisto para bañarme miro mi cuerpo desnudo, en el espejo.

Las heridas y moretones ya casi desaparecen, termino de bañarme, desde la última vez que James me lastimo ya no he sangrado por lo que esa área ya debe de estar sana.

Pero algo se prende en mi cabeza no he sangrado pero no sé si e menstruado, ¿y si solo e sagrado por los ataques de James?

Si es así solo puede significar una cosa, que estúpida he sido, me concentre en mi desdicha y nunca pensé en las consecuencias.

Mis manos tocan mi vientre, el cual se siente diferente se siente como más firme, más duro.

Comienzo a llorar del miedo, ¿Qué voy hacer con un bebe en este infierno?

Que más le puede pasar a mi pequeña, nuestro héroe esta por aparecer estén al pendiente. : )

Gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo que significan para mí, besos y abrazos nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son míos sino deStephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

Capítulo 8

No, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, que estúpida he sido jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar en esta posibilidad.

Biológicamente la posibilidad siempre estuvo, pero soy lo suficiente tonta como para haberlo pensado antes, que voy hacer como voy a tener un hijo producto de una violación.

Como carajos se lo digo a james, no creo que se vaya a poner muy contento.

Ya no puedo pensar claramente, estoy hiperventilando, tengo que pensar bien, si las cuentas no me fallan tengo diez días de retraso y nunca desde que comencé a menstruar a los catorce años se me había atrasado.

Siempre he sido muy regular en mis periodos, aunque quizás el estrés y la mala alimentación estén provocando este retraso.

Yo no sé nada de bebes nunca he convivido con niños menos con un bebé, me visto de manera rápida, cuando intento ponerme el sostén mis senos duelen como si estuvieran inflamados.

Eso hace que mis dudas cada vez se aclaren más, pero no tengo manera de salir y comprar una prueba casera de embarazo, no es como si pudiera ir a la farmacia más cercana.

Bajo y trato de que el día transcurra entre limpiar la casa eso me tomo mucho tiempo ya que la casa es muy grande.

Pero en ningún momento puedo dejar de pensar en que quizás dentro de mí un ser humano, está creciendo y que si logra nacer no podre protegerlo ,que clase de madre voy hacer si él o ella sería la mayor prueba de que no se defenderme.

Una fuerte carcajada provoca que tire el jarrón que tengo en las manos.

-Pero mira nada más la gatita a decidido salir de su escondite, o es que ya nos extrañabas a mí y a mi polla.

_Me has tenido es sequia por casi cinco semanas y no sabes las ganas que te traigo, vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya tuviste tiempo más que suficiente para sanar._

El miedo ase que me bloquea, pero en cuanto se acerca a mi retrocedo arrastrando varios vidrios.

-No james, ya no más por favor me he potado bien, ya no me lastimes mas ya tienes todo lo que quieres pero por favor ya déjame en paz.

-Lo que quiero en este momento es tu boca en mi polla y que dejes de decir estupideces así que arrodíllate y habré bien esa hermosa boquita.

Esto lo dice mientras saca su pene y lo masajea, me provoca arcadas verlo hacer eso, camina lentamente hacia mí.

Estoy paralizada, me toma del pelo y me arrodilla frente a él.

Abre la boca y si haces algo estúpido como morderme te voy a moler a golpes me escuchas.

Un pensamiento de miedo me invade, si me golpea puede lastimar al bebé, mi bebé, él no tiene la culpa del padre que va tener ni de las circunstancias en las que fue concebido.

Cuando masajea su pene con mis labios trato de aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

-Abre la estúpida boca

Me da una fuerte bofetada que ase que mi cara gire violentamente así que hago lo que me pide y el mete su pene, y comienza a moverlo dentro de mí.

-Succiona estúpida ni siquiera sabes dar una buena mamada, pero me voy a desquitar con ese sabroso coñito que tienes.

Me da otra bofetada y me arroja contra el piso cuando me da una patada por instinto me cubro el vientre, antes de pensar mis palabras están ya han salido de mi boca.

-No James no me lastimes, estoy embarazada.

Los dos nos observamos, el silencio de pronto parece ensordecedor el miedo ase que tiemble.

-No eso sí que no, no vas a parir a un engendro que sea la prueba de cuanto me he divertido contigo ahorita mismo te lo saco a patadas.

No voy a permitir que lastime a mi bebé, gateo sobre mi trasero pero él me agarra por un pie, le doy una patada en la cara, cuando trastabilla me levanto y corro hacia las escaleras.

-No James, mi bebé no por favor, haz conmigo lo que quieras pero por favor no lo lastimes.

Continuamos forcejeando tomo un jarrón y se lo parcho en la cabeza, cae noqueado al piso tomo su teléfono celular.

Voy a luchar por mi hijo, voy pelear.

Marco al 911.

-Por favor necesito ayuda, necesito que la policía venga a mi casa.

Solo le grito atropelladamente la dirección de mi casa, ni siquiera logro escuchar la voz de la operadora cuando caigo de boca al piso.

-Maldita perra ahora veras, me quita el teléfono.

Corro a la puerta que da al sótano cuando estoy a punto de entrar el me arroja, ruedo por las escaleras y pierdo la conciencia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, besos y abrazos. : )

Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos. ; )


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no son míos sino deStephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

Pov Edward

Decir que estoy cansado es poco más que nada mentalmente, todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas me está pasando factura.

Me levanto de mi silla y salgo de mi consultorio, camino a paso lento hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatal.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver a mi pequeño a través del cristal.

Sin duda ser médico tiene sus ventajas en estos casos, ya que no tengo que respetar los horarios de visita.

Eso y que tu papá sea dueño del hospital claro está, si todo sale bien pronto podrán pasarlo a piso.

Sin embargo me llena de frustración el hecho de no a ver podido hacer nada para que mi hijo no estuviera en esa incubadora, tan pequeño e indefenso.

En parte me siento culpable de su estado, pero ya de nada sirve que me lamente, ahora solo somos él y yo. De mi depende criarlo y que crezca sano.

No lo puedo evitar y entro a la habitación, dentro hay dos bebes más, y me es imposible compararlo con los otro bebés, tanto en salud como que los otros tienen a sus dos padres preocupados y durmiendo afuera en la sala de espera reusándose a salir sin su bebe del hospital.

Yo mismo atendí a sus medres en el proceso de embarazo y parto y me destrozaba ver la felicidad que emanaba de sus caras cada vez que había una nueva ecografía o cuando los ponía sobre su pecho al momento de nacer.

Después regresar a casa y encontrarme con una mujer enojada por haber subido un kilo más o por haber encontrado una estría en su piel.

Meto la mano y toco su pequeña manita la cual se abre al sentir mi rose, coloco mi dedo dentro sin duda demasiado grande comparado con los de él y su pequeña manita se cierra al rededor.

Esta aquí y está luchando, el hecho de haber nacido a los siete meses de gestación, ha provocado que su salud este comprometida pero también el hecho de que Tania no quisiera tener muchos cuidados en el embarazo.

Su peso era más bajo que el de un bebé de la misma gestación, no puedo culpar a Tania, a pesar de todo a hora me doy cuenta de lo dañada que estaba sicológicamente, atento con la vida de mi hijo y el destino a cambio tomo la de ella.

En un punto de mi vida creí que la amaba, y de cierto modo agradezco a la vida haberla conocido, sin ella mi pequeño Anthony no estaría aquí.

Me hubiera gustado que las cosas pasaran de distinta manera, que ella se hubiera alegrado con el embarazo, y que dentro de dos meses los dos estuviéramos en la sala de partos recibiendo a Anthony.

En cambio enterré a Tania hace dos semanas y Anthony aun no respira por si solo y no logramos que su estómago acepte cualquier leche, ha sido un suplicio poder alimentarlo.

Mi localizador comienza a sonar y me dirijo de prisa para ver qué ocurre.

-Doctor cullen lo estábamos buscando acaba de llegar una paciente aproximadamente 16-18 años se calló de la escalera tiene fractura en el tobillo y diversos golpes por todo el cuerpo.

-Enfermera soy un gineco-obstetra que puedo hacer yo con un tobillo roto.

-La paciente recobro un momento la conciencia dentro de la ambulancia y repitió varias veces que estaba embarazada.

-En donde está la revisare de inmediato si está embarazada no la pueden meter a RX.

Me dirijo hacia donde está la paciente y lo que veo me deja atónito no me sorprende ver a una chica tan joven embarazada en mi profesión he visto de todo.

Lo que me sorprende es el estado en el que la chica esta, demacrada golpeada, casi en los huesos, si no fuera por la fina ropa con la que viene vestida creería que es indigente.

Rápidamente pido muestras de sangre para ver su estado de salud y enseguida pido el ecógrafo para ver su útero, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero me disculpen por la demora es solo que he tenido unos problemitas de salud y no pude escribir.

Nuestro héroe ya llego veamos que pasa .

Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Los personajes no son míos sino deStephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

pov Edward

Tomo el transductor para comenzar a realizar la ecografía transvaginal, la enfermera ya se encuentra desvistiendo a la paciente, alcanzo a ver que tiene golpes en el tórax y piernas, algo que no pude ver por culpa de toda la ropa, en realidad viene bastante tapada.

La enfermera se apresura a cortar toda su ropa, todo lo que la chica trae es de buena marca, alcanzo a ver una cadena en su cuello y mi vista viaja a sus manos donde puedo ver un anillo y una esclava sin duda joyería cara.

Ayudo a la enfermera a quitarle las joyas para no perder tiempo, sin duda no es una chica de clase baja y mucho menos de la calle, aunque su delgada figura me dice todo lo contrario ya que no creo que pase de los 55 kilos de peso.

Cuando estoy a punto de subir sus piernas en los estribos de la cama de exploración, se despierta arrojando manotazos sin duda desorientada de donde está.

-Tranquila estas en el hospital y vamos a ayudarte a que te sientas mejor, pero antes necesito que te tranquilices para poder revisarte.

_Cuando venias en la ambulancia dijiste que estabas embarazada y necesito saber si eso es verdad para poder ayudarte, pero sin hacer nada que dañe al bebé sí en que lo hay, ¿si me entiendes?_

Me mira con unos enormes ojos color chocolate pero sin duda asustada, asiente no muy convencida de mis palabras.

-Necesito que te recuestes de nueve cariño para que el doctor cullen te revise.

La enfermera Bianca aun la está sosteniendo de las manos para evitar que aviente manotazos, me doy cuenta que eso esta poniendo muy nerviosa ala pobre chica.

-Enfermera Bianca por favor suelte ala paciente ya se tranquilizó y no creo que sea necesario que la sostenga.

Le sonrío tratando de que se tranquilice un poco y que confíe en mí.

-Mi nombre en Edward cullen y soy médico de este hospital, dime hay probabilidades de que estés embarazada.

No me responde solo se encoje más en la camilla.

-Bueno podrías decirme cómo te llamas.

-Me…e llamo Isabella.

Es apenas es el susurro de una hermosa voz, le sonrío agradecido de que ya se esté comunicando conmigo.

-Bueno Isabella necesito hacerte un ultrasonido para ver si estas embarazada, al parecer te has roto el tobillo, y no queremos hacer nada malo para tu bebe si es que estas embarazada.

Asiente de manera tímida agachando la cabeza aún más.

-Necesito meter esto por tu vagina para ver cómo está tu útero es un proceso indoloro un poco molesto pero no te hará daño.

-No por favor, no quiero que me toque.

Su reacción me desconcierta y me hace pensar en la posibilidad de que sin duda esta chica ha sido agredida sexualmente.

Se ha puesto a llorar y su respiración se altera.

-Mira lo are de diferente manera pero aun así tendrás que subir tu bata te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño solo quiero ayudarte.

_Este ultrasonido no es igual de efectivo que el anterior pero servirá por el momento._

-Cariño tranquilla esto no te va a doler y si estas embarazada ¿no quieres que nada malo le pase a tu bebe verdad?

_Además podrás verlo y escuchar como late su corazón, recuéstate y yo voy a estar aquí contigo si quieres puedes sostener mi mano y cualquier cosa que te moleste o asuste el doctor cullen se _detendrá_, ¿no es si doctor?_

Sin duda Bianca ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, ya que me mira con los ojos tristes y no para de acariciar el cabello de la isabella .

-Por su puesto mira te are un ultrasonido diferente solo pondré este aparato sobre la piel de tu estómago y listo veremos que hay dentro de esta pancita.

La enfermera la ayuda a recostarse pone una sábana en sus piernas desnudas y luego sube la bata.

-Muy bien isabella vas a sentir un poco de frio .

Coloco el gel y ella se encoje un poco ante la sensación del frio sobre su blanca piel, comienzo a pasas el transductor por todo su vientre, Isabela mira atenta todos mis movimientos, y de pronto ahí está ese saquito color negro con un bultito con un pequeño punto latiendo fuerte y sano.

-Isabela te presento a tu bebé.

Volteo la pantalla y enciendo el sonido para que pueda escuchar el sonido del corazón de la vida que crece dentro de ella.

-Mira eso que ves ahí ese pequeño puntito es tu bebé y el latido es su corazón.

Emboza una pequeña sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos, donde solo veo reflejado miedo.

-Isabella necesito saber si hay alguien a quien quieras llamar, no se tus padres o el papá de tu bebé.

Rápidamente se pone nerviosa y y sus ojos se ponen llorosos.

-No, no yo. Yo estoy sola mis padres murieron y yo..o estoy sola.

-Ok entonces voy a llamar al traumatólogo para que revise tu tobillo y tome las medidas necesarias para que nada de lo que ágamos afecte al bebé está bien.

_Regresare en unas horas para poder revisarte y platicar de unas cosas contigo, ¿Está bien?_

En ningún momento ha soltado la mano de Bianca es como si mi presencia la asustara, eso solo me confirma cada vez más mis sospechas.

Aprovecho para regocijarme con la felicidad de las demás madres del piso algunas en su dulce espera y otras ya con su pequeño hijo en los brazos.

Cuando termino mi ronda ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Gonzalo el traumatólogo haya terminado con isabella así que me dirijo a su habitación.

Cuando abro la puerta aun Gonzalo está dentro.

-Vez cariño no ha sido para tanto ya está, el doctor ha terminado

Bianca acaricia el cabello de isabella, mientras ella limpia sus lágrimas, bajo la mirada a su pierna, Gonzalo le ha puesto una bota.

-Isabella ya termine, he acomodado el hueso y no habrá más inconveniente, sanara en cuatro semanas durante las cuales tendrás que llevar puesta la bota que traes, dentro de unos días podrás comenzar a caminar de manera lenta y cuidadosa pero siempre con la bota,¿ de acuerdo?.

_Te dejo con el doctor cullen para que te pueda revisar, nos vemos dentro de cuatro semanas a menos que haya alguna eventualidad ,doctor me retiro._

Estrecho la mano con Gonzalo, sale de la habitación y le doy una mirada a Bianca quien entiende que tengo que hablar con isabella .

-Isabella te quedas en buenas manos, tengo que hacer mis rondas y n puedo quedarme más tiempo pero te prometo que antes de ir a casa pasare a verte.

Isabella asiente pero con la cabeza agachada ,no muy conbensida ni comoda de quedarse a solos conmigo ,cuando bianca cierra la puerta da un pequeño brinco.

Isabella, como médico tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, y la más importante, es que me digas quien es el padre de tu bebe y si él te hizo todo este daño.

Lo que escucho como respuesta es un horrible sollozo que me destroza el alma.

Hola muchas gracias por sus críticas y comentarios, mi salud sigue un poquito comprometida pero espero mejorar pronto y poder actualizar de manera más frecuente.

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Besos y abrazos oxoxox

Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Bella

Despierto lentamente, trato de enfocar la vista, pero siento que alguien está intentando abrir mis piernas, demonios la policía no llego y James va a violarme de nuevo, intento luchar, ya no más, por mi bebé, me voy a defender.

-Tranquila estas en el hospital y vamos a ayudarte a que te sientas mejor, pero antes necesito que te tranquilices para poder revisarte.

_Cuando venias en la ambulancia dijiste que estabas embarazada y necesito saber si eso es verdad para poder ayudarte, pero sin hacer nada que dañe al bebé sí en que lo hay, ¿si me entiendes?_

Logro enfocar la vista, me doy cuenta que estoy en una habitación de hospital, detrás de mí hay una enfermera de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, que me sostiene las manos eso me pone muy nerviosa.

Enfoco la mirada en el medico ,es un hombre muy joven ,me sonríe pero soy incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Necesito que te recuestes de nueve cariño para que el doctor cullen te revise.

La enfermera habla pero no suelta mis manos mi respiración se agita estoy asustada de que james entre por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

-Enfermera Bianca por favor suelte a la paciente ya se tranquilizó y no creo que sea necesario que la sostenga.

Le doy gracias al cielo cuando siento las manos libres, estas aun me duelen no sé si de la caída o de las agresiones anteriores.

-Mi nombre en Edward cullen y soy médico de este hospital, dime hay probabilidades de que estés embarazada.

Escucho la voz del médico mas no lo miro no puedo levantar la vista y mirarlos a los ojos, que vean que he sido una tonta y deje que me mancillaran.

-Bueno podrías decirme cómo te llamas.

Vuelve a mirarme, al menos eso lo tengo que hacer para que los gastos vayan a mi seguro médico.

-Me…e llamo Isabella.

Mi voz sale demasiado baja para mi gusto.

-Bueno Isabella necesito hacerte un ultrasonido para ver si estas embarazada, al parecer te has roto el tobillo, y no queremos hacer nada malo para tu bebe si es que estas embarazada.

La idea de que algo malo le pase al bebé me ase mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa automáticamente.

-Necesito meter esto por tu vagina para ver cómo está tu útero es un proceso indoloro un poco molesto pero no te hará daño.

No, los ataques de james siempre eran dolorosos sin duda me dolerá, aparte no puedo dejar que vea mis muslos llenos de moretones.

-No por favor, no quiero que me toque.

No quería que mi voz saliera en un tono tan desesperado pero no puedo evitar el miedo y la vergüenza que me da que me mire y tener que explicar los abusos.

-Mira lo are de diferente manera pero aun así tendrás que subir tu bata te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño solo quiero ayudarte.

_Este ultrasonido no es igual de efectivo que el anterior pero servirá por el momento._

No sé a qué se refiere pero si eso evita que me mire y toque ahí abajo es sin duda mejor.

-Cariño tranquilla esto no te va a doler y si estas embarazada ¿no quieres que nada malo le pase a tu bebe verdad?

_Además podrás verlo y escuchar como late su corazón, recuéstate y yo voy a estar aquí contigo si quieres puedes sostener mi mano y cualquier cosa que te moleste o asuste el doctor cullen se _detendrá_, ¿no es si doctor?_

Voltea a mirar a la enfermera desde mi posición y me da la mano la sostengo y la aprieto fuertemente, me siento más segura estando ella aquí.

-Por su puesto mira te are un ultrasonido diferente solo pondré este aparato sobre la piel de tu estómago y listo veremos que hay dentro de esta pancita.

La enfermera me ayuda a recostarme de nuevo esta vez subiendo una parte de la cama que se encontraba hacia abajo y asiendo aun lado esas cosas metálicas donde pretendían poner mis pies.

-Muy bien isabella vas a sentir un poco de frio.

El doctor pone un gel sobre mi estómago que está muy frio y me provoca un escalofrió, luego su cara cambia a una de total concentración, moviendo ese pequeño aparatito por todo mi vientre, me concentro en su rostro para no sentir la desagradable sensación del pegajoso gel.

Sus ojos son muy bonitos de un verde jade muy parecidos a los de mi madre, trago el nudo que se forma en mi garganta al recordarla.

-Isabela te presento a tu bebé.

Voltea la pantalla miro, pero no logro distinguir nada.

-Mira eso que ves ahí ese pequeño puntito es tu bebé y el latido es su corazón.

Es apenas una manchita con la forma de que me parece es un maní, pero ahí está su corazón latiendo de manera rápida es sin duda un ser humano, una parte de ese monstruo, pero también mía y la voy a proteger a toda costa, él no pidió venir a este mundo y mucho menos de esta manera.

-Isabella necesito saber si hay alguien a quien quieras llamar, no se tus padres o el papá de tu bebé.

No, lo que menos quiero es a james aquí él va a querer deshacerse de el para que no haya pruebas de lo que me hizo.

-No, no yo. Yo estoy sola mis padres murieron y yo..o estoy sola.

-Ok entonces voy a llamar al traumatólogo para que revise tu tobillo y tome las medidas necesarias para que nada de lo que ágamos afecte al bebé, está bien.

_Regresare en unas horas para poder revisarte y platicar de unas cosas contigo, ¿Está bien?_

Asiento sin soltar la mano de la enfermera Bianca cuando el doctor cullen sale la enfermera me aprieta la mano llamando mi atención.

Veras que todo va a estar bien con tu bebé, el doctor cullen es muy bueno en su trabajo y por lo visto no vio nada malo en el ultrasonido, pero cariño, va a tener que hacerte revisiones más profundas ,sé que estas asustada pero estas a salvo.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas claro que no estoy a salvo James me encontrara y no podrán evitar que me lleve con él.

La puerta se abre de pronto dejando pasar a un médico de aspecto latino y de más o menos unos sesenta años.

-Hola yo soy el doctor Gonzalo el traumatólogo de este hospital, ya el doctor cullen me dijo que un bebe viene en camino, voy a valorar tu pie y voy a tratar en lo posible no someterte a rayos x, con un chaleco de plomo que cubriera tu vientre estarías bien ,pero no me gusta tomar riesgos.

_Así que lo vamos a realizar a la antigua, déjame revisar tu pie mi cielo._

_Miro a la enfermera y ella asiente tomando fuertemente mi mano cuando el doctor toca mi pie y hace presión para tocar el hueso doy un grito._

_Al parecer es una fractura limpia así que solo tengo que poner el hueso en su lugar, no hay necesidad de operar, la mala noticia es que no puedo anestesiarte por tu bebé, y no te mentiré te dolerá. ¿Puedo proceder?_

Asiento, quiero terminar de una vez con esto.

_-_Cariño toma esto entre tus diente para que no te muerdas la lengua o los labios si quieres gritar hazlo, yo voy a estar contigo.

Muerdo fuertemente la toalla que Bianca me da, cuando el doctor jala mi pie y lo comienza amover mi grito es amortiguado por la toalla en mi boca.

Me abrazo a Bianca y ella me devuelve el abrazo, me duele y siento como el doctor manipula mi hueso ,cuando da un fuerte jalón siento algo caliente y después deja de doler, levanto la cabeza y me atrevo a mirar lo que el medico hace ,veo que coloca una especie de vota en mi pie.

-Vez cariño no ha sido para tanto ya está, el doctor ha terminado

-Isabella ya termine, he acomodado el hueso y no habrá más inconveniente, sanara en cuatro semanas durante las cuales tendrás que llevar puesta la bota que traes, dentro de unos días podrás comenzar a caminar de manera lenta y cuidadosa pero siempre con la bota,¿ de acuerdo?.

_Te dejo con el doctor cullen para que te pueda revisar, nos vemos dentro de cuatro semanas a menos que haya alguna eventualidad ,doctor me retiro._

El doctor Gonzalo se despide y se retira de la habitación me siento un poco mas tanquila y con menos dolor.

-Isabella te quedas en buenas manos, tengo que hacer mis rondas y no puedo quedarme más tiempo pero te prometo que antes de ir a casa pasare a verte.

Miro a la enfermera Bianca a la cara, me va a dejar sola trato de tranquilizar mi respiración ella no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo y tengo que empezar a ser valiente por mi bebe, no me queda más que asentir con la cabeza ,cuando Bianca cierra la puerta doy un brinco involuntario .

-Isabella, como médico tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, y la más importante, es que me digas quien es el padre de tu bebe y si él te hizo todo este daño.

Mis ojos se abren a su máxima capacidad y un sollozo sale de lo más profundo de mi garganta, nadie puede saber qué fue lo que paso, mi bebé seria señalado como el producto de una violación y no puedo permitir eso.

Siento que alguien toca mi cara e inmediatamente brinco en la cama asía atrás.

-Tranquila.

El doctor cullen me ha secado las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Mira si alguien te ha hecho daño tienes que denunciarlo, para que pague todo el daño que te ha hecho.

Mi cara está escondida entre mis piernas, no, jamás podría decirle en voz alta todo el daño que James me hizo.

-También, si el bebé que esperas es producto de una violación, tienes diferentes opciones, una es darlo en adopción y otra… seria el aborto.

-¡Nooo! Mi bebé es mío y nadie le hará daño ni lo separara se mí nunca.

-Va contra mi ética profesional decirte esto, pero me alegra que tomes esa decisión, ser padres, dar vida es el mayor regalo que dios nos a dado.

Lo miro a los ojos y por un momento me pierdo en su mirada, qué me transmite paz dulzura seguridad.

Ahora si queremos que ese bebé siga tan sano tengo que revisarte Isabella y ver que todo está bien pero para eso tengo que tocarte, entiende que solo quiero ayudarte, y que no te voy a hacer ningún daño ,yo solo quiero protegerte .

Sus últimas palabras las dice de una manera que le creo, solo espero no equivocarme.

**Que les pareció el capítulo, espero sus críticas y comentarios, disculpen la tardanza pero mi salud no ha mejorado mucho, tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Edward pov

Nos observamos por lo que parece una eternidad bella deja caer sus lágrimas silenciosamente pero asiente de manera asustada.

-voy a llamar a Bianca de nuevo para que este contigo y estés más tranquila, Isabella soy médico y no puedes engañarme sé que fuiste atacada yo puedo ayudarte pero necesito que confíes en mí.

-No sé de qué me habla doctor yo solo, me caí de las escaleras.

-Bella necesito realizarte pruebas para saber que estas sana y poder castigar a la persona que te lastimo, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza estoy para ayudarte y para protegerte.

No sé por qué estoy usando un tono tan personal, pero en cuanto las palabras salen de mi boca Isabella comienza a llorar.

-Se supone que él tenía que protegerme y velar por mi bienestar y… el… el solo me hizo daño, no tengo a nadie, estoy sola y no sé qué hacer, solo no quiero que me obliguen a volver con él, pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad y podre ser libre, disponer de mi dinero y vivir feliz con mi bebe.

-Isabella tienes que entender que ese hombre tiene que ser castigado.

-Dejare que me revise pero solo como una paciente más de lo contrario tendré que irme.

-Y adónde vas a ir, vas a regresar a tu casa y exponerte, ¿vas a exponer a tu bebe? Es al que tienes que proteger a tu hijo no al mal nacido que te lastimo.

Sé que no es la manera de hablarle pero al estar en negación solo provoca que no piense se manera clara.

-Mira voy a llamar a una colega mía para que te revise, estoy demasiado alterado será mejor que alguien más se haga cargo de tu caso, perdón por hablarte así.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al despacho de mi padre tengo que hablar con él.

Toco a la puerta y tengo la suerte de poder encontrarlo sentado, leyendo algún libro de medicina, eso es lo que admiro de mi padre, sus ansias por ayudar y cada día aprender algo nuevo.

-Hijo en que puedo ayudarte pasa y toma asiento por favor.

-Papa ayer llego una paciente por una supuesta caída y me llamaron por que está embarazada, El hecho es que estoy seguro de que fue agredida sexualmente, pero está en negación, papá es una adolecente aun no cumple los 18 años, sus padres han muerto y por lo que he logrado que me diga no tiene a nadie, me he involucrado y no sé qué hacer.

Carlisle me mira en silencio observándome fijamente, creo que mi arrebato lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo más seguro es que aun este en shock, tenemos que lograr que se deje revisar y ayudar, para que se pueda denunciar al agresor, hallaremos la forma de que confié en nosotros llamare a victoria para que la revise, con una mujer quizás esté más tranquila,

_Partiremos de ahí y ya después veremos qué más podemos hacer por la chica._

-Necesito que Bianca este presente a tenido apego con ella así quizás esté más tranquila lo que menos necesita es más gente que no conoce a su alrededor, después de todo esto tal vez jasper la pueda ayudar.

Jasper Hale era mi amigo y cuñado, esposo de mi hermana Alice y hermano de Rosalie quien a su vez es la esposa de mi hermano Emmett , Jasper es el psicólogo del hospital.

-Está bien hijo yo iré a la central de enfermeras para localizar a victoria y a Bianca.

Regreso a la habitación de Isabella, está hecha un ovillo en la cama mirando a la nada.

-Hola Isabella vendrá una colega mía y te revisara, también vendrá Bianca para hacerte compañía, estás de acuerdo con eso.

Menea la cabeza en afirmación.

-Hola como estamos por aquí, Isabella soy la Dra. Victoria y voy a realizarte una revisión, si, no te va doler en absoluto,

Victoria entra como siempre, desbordando alegría por donde quiera que vaya, los dos nos habíamos conocido en la escuela de medicina ella es un poco mayor que yo, el hecho de haber sido un estudiante destacado durante toda mi vida académica no me hubiera sido útil a la hora de conseguir empleo, eso si mi padre no me la puso fácil.

Bianca llega y pone la mano en el hombro de Isabella dándole una dulce y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-Todo va a estar bien cariño ya lo veras tu solo déjate ayudar sí.

Isabella de inmediato toma su mano.

-Voy a salir y en un rato regresare a visitarte, de ahora en adelante victoria estará a cargo de ti.

Le sonrió, ni si quiera está mirándome pero cuando estoy a punto de Salir escucho una leve, tímida pero hermosa voz.

-DR. Cullen podría por favor quedarse.

-Claro Isabella lo que tú te sientas cómoda está bien.

Sonrió y me paro alado de donde esta Bianca que se retira para poder ayudar a victoria.

-Voy a estar aquí cariño pero necesito ayudar a la Dra. Tu solo mírame y todo estará bien.

No estoy muy seguro de hacer lo mismo que Bianca y tocarla, tengo miedo de asustarla, solo observo como victoria y Bianca posicionan a Isabella para la revisión.

-Cariño necesito tomar unas fotos serán para tener evidencia del daño y luego realizare unos procedimientos, luego sentirás algo de molestia pero es normal ¿puedo comenzar?

Isabella asiente no muy convencida, victoria comienza con el procedimiento estándar, pero cuando llega el momento de la revisión ginecológica Isabella pega un ligero grito.

-Me duele.

-Solo un poco más cariño y terminare.

Durante todo el procedimiento las lágrimas de Isabella no han dejado de caer, y mi mano pica por tocarla y consolarla.

-Ya no por favor.

Esa suplica acompañada de un grito y un sollozo es todo lo que necesito para tocar su hombro, ella de inmediato aprieta mi mano.

-Eso fue todo lo hiciste muy bien, voy a llevar esto a laboratorio y Bianca saca las muestras que te pedí y me alcanzas allá.

Isabella no ha soltado mi mano y tampoco quiero que lo haga cuando Bianca toma su brazo para las muestras de sangre ella se tensa de inmediato.

-Tranquila cariño no te dolerá.

-No me gustan las agujas ni el olor de la sangre.

-No podrás sentir el olor será rápido.

Voltea a mirarme, cuando Bianca encaja la aguja solo aprieta mi mano pero con su mirada fija en mí.

Bianca aprovecho y coloco la intravenosa con el suero para poder poner de manera intravenosa los medicamentos que necesita.

-Vamos a dejarte sola para que descanses, te he colocado un ligero calmante que la Dra. Te ha prescrito.

En contra de toda ética Bianca se agacha y le da un beso en la frente.

-Vamos Dr. Dejémosla descansar.

-Vamos Bianca, te acompaño al laboratorio no vaya a ser que con tu edad ya no recuerdes donde está.

Isabella sonríe suavemente cuando Bianca me da un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

-Muchacho insolente si soy casi una niña.

Me empuja fuera de la habitación

-Adiós Isabella .

Salimos y llegamos a donde victoria está hablando con papá.

-Tenías razón la chica tiene laceraciones vaginales ya cicatrizadas y moretones en las piernas y muslos, traumas clásicos de estos casos pero no hay fluidos, nada que convenza a un jurado que es una violación.

_Solo si ella denuncia y el bebé es del atacante y este es mayor de edad se podría demostrar y solo el estupro, no creo que ella quiera dar un testimonio, necesitara de mucha ayuda psicológica._

-Aun no es mayor de edad no creo que quiera volver a casa y mandarla a un refugio seria cruel esos lugares esta tan saturados que no recibiría la atención necesaria.

-Hay que ayudarla papá no podemos dejar a la pobre chica indefensa, no tiene a nadie.

-Voy a llamar a tu madre, si ella accede podemos llevarla a casa, y hablo de Isabella no de tu madre sabes que ella dirá que si de manera inmediata.

-Gracias papá sé que quizás no es profesional que me involucre de esta manera, pero ella no tiene a nadie, sé que es mucho lo que les pido con lo de tanya y Anthony ya me han ayudado mucho y ahora les pido que me ayuden con alguien que es desconocido a nuestro entorno…

-Hijo solo me siento orgulloso somos médicos pero también humanos y es de humanos ayudar al prójimo.

-Yo también estoy dispuesta a ayudar con la chica Dr. Cullen

Bianca tiene una sonrisa esperanzadora en la cara.

-Todos vamos a ayudarla.

Le ase segunda victoria.

-Gracias. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Me despido de todos y voy a la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatal.

Me aseo y me coloco lo necesario para poder tocar la incubadora de Anthony, está dormido acaricio su pequeña cabeza y como respuesta al estímulo me regala una hermosa y desdentada sonrisa, y por primera vez en meses siento esperanza, esperanza de que todo estará bien.

De que mi hijo estará sano de que podremos salir juntos adelante, y de que lograre que Isabella vea que la vida a pesar del daño, sigue.

**Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, mi salud para las que preguntan es un poco inestable siempre he padecido una especie de anemia crónica e hipoglucemia, y a mis 27 años estamos tratando de descartar algunas cosas como una posible insuficiencia cardiaca ya que mi padre lamentablemente murió hace dos años de eso, ya que él no sabía que la padecía y achacaba sus síntomas al sobrepeso que tenía, ya me siento mucho mejor después del reposo que mantuve y poco a poco me integro de nuevo a mi vida cotidiana, muchas gracias.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Bella pov

Había pasado la noche en el hospital, aun no podía creer que yo estuviera viviendo esto, nunca en mi vida me imagine que mis padres morirían, que me quedaría sola y con un infeliz que me destrozo la vida.

Bianca me había venido a ver varias veces durante la noche, pero el Dr. Cullen ya no lo hizo, no sé por qué motivo me siento protegida a su lado, pero lo hago, aunque comprendo que ya no quisiera atenderme, estoy dañada ,sucia y jamás voy hacer capaz de mirar a un hombre a la cara.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no sé qué voy hacer, como protegeré a este bebe, de que voy a vivir, mientras cumplo la mayoría de edad.

Unos pequeños golpecitos provocan que de un brinco asustado en la cama, una mano con un ramo de fresias se deja ver por una parte de la puerta.

-Puedo pasar

-Si adelante

Contesto ya que reconozco la voz de Dr. Cullen me cubro rápidamente con la sabana, desde que llegue solo traigo la bata del hospital y no me han dejado ponerme ropa interior eso me hace sentir incomoda y vulnerable Bianca me explico que es necesario ya que en caso de que una emergencia médica ocurriera seria mal fácil actuar.

El Dr. Cullen entra y pone las flores en la mesa que está a mi lado derecho, me regala una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y se sienta en el sillón que está en la habitación, hay una silla alado de la cama, pero el solo la mira y se aleja siento casi como si me rehuyera .

-Necesito hablar contigo, antes que nada te ofrezco una disculpa por lo de ayer, perdóname por la manera en la que te hable, la verdad no sé qué me paso, lo que quiero decirte no es como médico, tómalo como si fuéramos amigos.

_Isabella no pretendo que me cuentes tu historia y mucho menos voy a obligarte a hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que mi familia y yo estamos dispuestos a darte toda la ayuda que necesites._

_No tienes por qué exponerte a ti ni a tu hijo, no tienes por qué regresar al infierno del que gracias a dios saliste viva._

_Confía en mí y en mi familia al menos hasta que puedas valerte por ti misma, solo quiero pedirte una cosa, por favor denuncia al maldito que te lastimo, al guardar silencio lo proteges a él y los pones en peligro a ustedes._

No soy capaz de levantar la cara y mentirle.

-Le aseguro Dr. Cullen que estoy bien, mi bebé y yo, ambos vamos a estar bien esto solo fue un accidente, pero pronto vamos a estar bien.

Tengo miedo de decirle la verdad, de causarle lastima, pero sobre todo, que James lastime al Dr, cullen si ve que el intenta ayudarme y sacarme de casa.

No tengo otro lugar al que ir, tengo que volver es eso o vagar en la calle.

-Lo intento Isabella, te juro que intento entenderte, para mi es difícil, quisiera saber qué piensas que sientes, te darán el alta en 3 días más, piensa en lo que vas a hacer con tu vida ,sé que es difícil pero recuerda que no eres solo tú.

Me atrevo a levantar la mirada, me mira con una especie de reproche y enojo, cuando sale de la habitación, me recuesto intentando pensar que es lo que me depara, seguro nada bueno.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero me despierto al sentir que alguien acaricia mi cabello, cuando abro los ojos me caigo de la camilla cuanto intento retroceder y olvido que esta es demasiado pequeña.

-Pensé que las gatitas caían paradas, pero ya veo que no, hay Isabella has sido mala, has pasado la noche fuera de casa, y eso no me gusta, llamaste a la policía y eso me enoja, y sabes qué pasa cuando me enojo verdad.

Se acerca a mí y me levanta del cabello.

-Dime perdiste a la cosa esa, ¿dijiste algo?

-Por favor no me lastimes, me duele mucho todavía.

-Mira más te vale que hagas lo que yo te diga vamos a salir de aquí, sin hacer escándalo, y vamos a volver a casa, nos desharemos de la cosa esa si aún la tienes dentro, ni creas que jugare a la casita contigo así que camina idiota has lo que te digo.

Me empuja asía al baño, esta es mi oportunidad lo arriesgare todo, ya no más james.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor ayuda!

-Que ases imbécil sierra el pico.

Me da una bofetada, que provoca que caiga en el suelo de nuevo, siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

-¡Que alguien me ayude por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Grito con todas mis fuerzas tanta que lastimo mi garganta, pero es mi única oportunidad, si James me lleva con el mi bebé y yo moriremos.

Me arrastro por el piso pero me jala por el pie lastimado lo que provoca que de un fuerte grito.

De repente todo se está moviendo demasiado rápido, el doctor cullen llega y toma a James por el brazo y le atina un puñetazo en el rostro, pero James se repone de manera rápida, el doctor Cullen le lleva varios centímetros de altura, y logra esquivar el golpe.

Lo que vienes después es un intercambio de golpes por parte de los dos.

-Quien eres maldito cobarde, como te atreves a tocarla ,a lastimarla, eres un poco hombre un cobarde.

-Pero mira la piruja esta, rápido consiguió alguien que la folle como le gusta, eres rápida gatita, una vez que probaste, no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin que te la metan verdad, se va a divertir doctorcito no sabe que buen coño tiene esta puta.

-Cállate malnacido, are que te refundan en la cárcel, por el resto de tu vida ya lo veras.

El doctor Cullen lo agarra a golpes pero James logra darle uno en el estómago que provoca que pierda el aire.

-Esto no se queda a si Isabella regresare por ti, escúchalo bien eres mía.

James sale corriendo como el cobarde que es, el doctor cullen se repone y sale corriendo tras el pero en segundos vuelve.

Yo sigo tirada en el piso del baño, cuando él se acerca me da la mano, se la tomo, pero cuando estoy de pie me arrojo a sus brazos como si a nada pudiera hacerme daño mientras estoy rodeada de ellos.

-Tranquila pequeña todo paso, estas a salvo, nadie volverá a causarte daño.

_ ¿Es él? El hombre que tanto daño te ha provocado._

Acurrucada en su pecho me siento segura, mientras me acaricia el cabello una y otra vez.

-Voy a llevarte a la cama sí, no te asustes, seguridad ya se ha de estar encargando de él.

Me levanta al estilo novia y me acurruco más contra él, me deja sobre la cama y, me arropa con la sabana, me mira directo a los ojos esperando la respuesta a su pregunta ignorada.

-Llame a la policía, voy a denunciarlo, voy a proteger a mi bebé, por favor ayúdeme no me deje sola.

-Nunca

Una palabra con un aparente significado negativo, pero que a mí, me sabe a esperanza y a promesa

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y críticas, capitulo corto, pero actualizare pronto, las aguas se calman un poco, veremos qué pasa ¿creen que bella logre aceptar la ayuda de la familia Cullen? ¿Podrá volver a confiar en alguien? ¿Abran atrapado a James?**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Pov Edward

Había tratado de estar tranquilo y de evitar pasar por la habitación de Isabella, lo que menos quería era que pensara que era un loco acosador, y que me acerco a ella con otras intenciones.

Tenía planeado ir a casa, dormir un poco, tomar una larga ducha, y volver al hospital para pasar la noche con Anthony.

Mi pequeño campeón, aun teníamos problemas para que aceptara la formula y su reflejo de succión de desarrolle por completo, ya casi pesaba los dos kilos y medio, lo que significaba que podría recibir sus vacunas y pronto podría llevarlo a casa.

No veía la hora de quitarle la sonda nasogástrica, y poder tenerlo en mis brazos y alimentarlo, voy a tratar de que sea el niños más feliz, y darle una vida tranquila.

Voy hacia la habitación de mi hijo para despedirme antes de irme, pero cuando voy pasando por el piso de ginecología escucho gritos, me toma un segundo darme cuenta que es Isabella.

Cuando entro a la habitación está vacía, los gritos vienen del baño un hombre esta sobre Isabella la sostiene de los brazos.

Me le voy a los golpes.

-Quien eres maldito cobarde, como te atreves a tocarla, a lastimarla, eres un poco hombre un cobarde.

-Pero mira la piruja esta, rápido consiguió alguien que la folle como le gusta, eres rápida gatita, una vez que probaste, no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin que te la metan verdad, se va a divertir doctorcito no sabe que buen coño tiene esta puta.

Escuchar que se refiera a ella de esa manera provoca que la sangre me hierva, es el, el desgraciado que la daño y la lastimo.

-Cállate malnacido, are que te refundan en la cárcel, por el resto de tu vida ya lo veras.

Arremeto contra el con todas mis fuerzas, golpeándolo, la furia apoderándose de mí, el muy maldito cuando trato de tomarlo por la parte de atrás para inmovilizarlo me da un golpe con el codo que me saca el aire, me doblo sobre mi estómago.

-Esto no se queda a si Isabella regresare por ti, escúchalo bien, eres mía.

El cobarde sale huyendo trato de salir tras el pero cuando salgo de la habitación ,ya no está dentro de mi campo de visión, pero veo a los de seguridad correr asía la salida y a las enfermeras muy asustadas ,decido que es mejor que vuelva a ver como esta Isabella.

Esta tirada en el piso en estado de shock, es tan indefensa tan pequeña y pura como un ser ruin se atrevió a mancillarla, a causarle tanto daño, me acerco a ella de manera sigilosa no quiero que se asuste y se lastime, no veo sangre en sus piernas, eso me tranquiliza un poco pero sí que tiene sangre en el rostro, aprieto los puños se supone que este es un lugar seguro.

Le repetí hasta el cansancio que estaría segura aquí, y le mentí, deje que le hiciera daño una vez más.

-Tranquila pequeña todo paso, estas a salvo, nadie volverá a causarte daño.

Gran imbécil eso dijiste la última vez, me reprendo a mí mismo.

Le tiendo mi mano, al principio creo que no la tomara pero me sorprende abrazándome, acurrucándose en mi pecho y dejando salir el llanto.

Hundo mi nariz en su cabello y me deleito con su dulce olor.

-¿Es él? El hombre que tanto daño te ha provocado.

La pregunta sale sin que la analice antes de decirla en voz alta.

Al no tener respuesta lo mejor es sacarla del baño y llevarla a la cama, decido ir diciéndole lo que voy a hacer para no asustarla.

-Voy a llevarte a la cama sí, no te asustes, seguridad ya se ha de estar encargando de él.

La levanto en mis brazos y la siento tan liviana no pesa prácticamente nada, la dejo sobre la cama resistiendo el impulso de dejarla ahí y protegerla de todo y todos.

La miro, no contesto a mi pregunta, le miro el rostro magullado por los golpes recientes.

-Llame a la policía, voy a denunciarlo, voy a proteger a mi bebé, por favor ayúdeme no me deje sola.

La suplica que me ase mirándome con esos hermosos y enormes ojos color chocolate, provoca que me pierda en ellos y me sorprendo a mí mismo con mi respuesta.

-Nunca

Le tomo las manos y las aprieto ligeramente, intentando transmitirle toda la seguridad posible.

_-Lamento decirte que estas atrapada conmigo, te lo decía enserio Isabella de ahora en adelante tu y yo somos amigos, saldrás adelante, tu bebé será una persona de bien que te amara siempre, y un día todo esto solo será un mal sueño ya lo veras._

Pronto la puerta se abre estrepitosamente mi papá entra agitado.

-¿Están bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? hay un escándalo allá afuera las enfermeras solo me han dicho que vieron a un hombre salir de aquí y que escucharon gritos.

Carlisle prácticamente habla de corrido entiendo lo que dice de puro milagro.

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía papá el agresor de bella estuvo aquí e intento llevársela con él, intente detenerlo pero el maldito me dio un golpe que me desoriento y no pude ir tras él.

Papá pone cara de alivio al darse cuenta de que Isabella ha decidido denunciar su agresión.

-Llamare a victoria y a Gonzalo para que la revisen, averiguare que paso con él y llamare a la policía, si quieres ir a casa, está bien, en cuanto yo me desocupe vendré para estar con Isabella.

En cuanto Carlisle menciona la posibilidad de que me valla del hospital Isabella toma mi mano, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, no es necesario que me lo pida, sé que no quiere que me vaya y no lo are.

-Estaré bien papá, pero por favor podrías llamar a mamá y pedirle que me traiga un poco de ropa cómoda ,de todas maneras solo tenía pensado tomar un baño y regresar para pasar la noche con Anthony .

-Claro tu madre quiere conocer a Isabella y dado lo que paso hoy mientras más pronto mejor.

Al escuchar su nombre Isabella levanta la mirada para mirar a mi padre.

-Disculpa que hable de ti como si no estuvieras aquí, pero estoy un poco abrumado, mi hijo, me ha platicado tu problema y mi familia y yo estamos dispuestos a brindarte todo el apoyo que necesites, no estás sola pequeña, ya no más.

-Gracias

Es el pequeño susurro que sale de los labios de Isabella, mi papá la mira de esa manera que nos miraba a mí y a mis hermanos cuando éramos pequeños y algo nos daba miedo.

-Bueno me retiro, necesito estar al tanto de lo que pasa, hijo mantengámonos al tanto de cualquier eventualidad, nos vemos pronto pequeña_._

-Claro papá.

Cuando mi padre se retira enseguida entra victoria con cara de enojo y frustración pero no en contra nuestra me imagino que por lo sucedido.

-Bueno cariño tendré que hacerte una revisión para ver el estado de tu bebé y que todo continúe bien ¿Estás de acuerdo?, solo te are un ultrasonido para ver cómo está tu bebé.

Aún tenemos la manos tomadas, no me ha soltado en ningún momento Bianca entra a toda prisa le da un beso a Isabella en la frente y proceden a preparar a todo.

Cuando le levantan la bata y le colocan el gel en el vientre me aprieta la mano no sé si del susto, o por los nervios.

Victoria pasa el transductor abdominal por el vientre y yo contengo el aliento ante el miedo de que algo salga mal.

Afortunadamente no veo nada anormal solo aun saludable bebé.

-Afortunadamente todo está bien, no hay desprendimiento de placenta ni hemorragia, será un embarazo sano si todo sigue así.

Isabella suelta el aliento, y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que yo había estado haciendo lo mismo, recuerdo esta situación , que ahora me parece muy lejana con tanya ,solo que ella no dejaba que tomara su mano y en ocasiones revisaba su celular mientras victoria le realizaba el ultrasonido ,completa mente desinteresada al estado de Anthony .

Victoria me regala una pequeña sonrisa seguramente haciendo lo mismo que yo y comparando también las diferentes situaciones, mira en dirección a Isabella.

-Isabella lo que paso hoy fue solo un incidente que no volverá a repetirse, te aseguro que el tiempo todo lo cura, todos los que estamos en esta habitación y mucha gente fuera de ella está dispuesta a ayudarte, no te aísles de nosotros habla, llora, desahógate, por qué si te quedas en las tinieblas así metan a ese infeliz a la cárcel por el resto de su vida cosa que espero suceda, si tu no lo superas el habrá ganado.

_En mi tienes unas una amiga y una excelente doctora no lo olvides._

_Le guiña un ojo de manera juguetona para aligerar el ambiente._

-Bueno me retiro y por favor no eches mis palabras en saco roto.

-muchas gracias doctora no lo hare.

Me sorprendo y me alegro al escucharla.

Las próximas horas pasan volando y cuando tengo que salir de la habitación para que Isabella le dé su declaración a la policía me dirijo a la oficina de mi padre.

Está detrás de su escritorio con la cabeza entre sus manos,

-Lo siento mucho Edward el maldito logro escapar.

**Gracias por sus comentarios y críticas son mi mejor pago, la familia cullen poco a poco va apareciendo, las aguas se comienzan a calmar poco a poco ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? **

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Pov bella

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación prometiéndome que regresaría en cuanto terminara de dar mi declaración y entro una pareja de detectives, mi mundo se vino abajo, revivir y decirle a un par de desconocidos como James había abusado de mí fue tan doloroso.

Apenas y podía respirar el llanto no me lo permitía, fue cuando decidieron que ya era suficiente con lo que les había dicho.

La familia Cullen prometía ayudarme pero eran unos desconocidos, al igual que James, ¿y si eran iguales?, y si aceptaba su ayuda y terminaba más lastimada.

Bianca me saca de mis pensamientos cuando sostiene mi mano ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento llego.

-Mi niña lo que sea que pase en esa cabeza no dejes que te destruya, en ti esta la fuerza para salir de esto.

_esto que estás viviendo es solo un pasaje, un camino arduo y sinuoso para que llegues a un lugar mejor, no sabemos por qué te ha tocado vivir esto, pero pasara, ya lo veras, la vida te tiene preparado algo mejor._

_tu felicidad está a nada de llegar, no te digo que vas a olvidar todo esto, jamás lo aras, pero llegara un punto en tu vida que solo será un recuerdo que ya no te afectara, eres joven y con una larga vida por delante lo que te paso no te define como ser humano, solo ten fe y no pierdas la esperanza._

-Ya no puedo más todo esto me supera, no logro comprender como me ha pasado todo esto, no me lo merezco, quisiera estar soñando y poder despertar de esta pesadilla ,volver a estar con mis padres, que nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Solo dale tiempo al tiempo cariño.

Se escuchas unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta.

-Hola lamento interrumpir ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro doctor yo me retiraba a realizar mis rondas, darle un vistazo a Anthony y me retiro a mi casa a descansar antes de que mis tobillos desaparezcan más.

-De que hablas mujer si nunca has tenido.

Bianca le da un coscorrón y un beso mientras se aleja hacia la puerta murmurando.

-Estos Doctores de ahora, antes nos temían a nosotras las jefas de enfermeras y mira ahora llamarme gorda muchacho imprudente.

-Yo también te amo Bianca.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro ante este atisbo de normalidad.

El doctor Cullen se voltea hacia mí y su cara parece avergonzada.

-Lamento que vieras eso, pero es que no puedo vivir sin molestarla y ella tampoco, que no te engañe con esa cara de inocente.

-No se preocupe, es un respiro para mi verlos interactuar.

-Isabella he hablado con mi padre, en tres días más te daremos de alta, vendrás con nosotros a mi casa, y te quedaras ahí hasta que tú quieras.

Pongo cara de asombro estoy a punto de contestar cuando vuelve a hablar.

-James ha huido, y no queremos arriesgarte, como tú eres menor de edad pero ya tienes la capacidad para decidir no habrá ningún inconveniente, además por tu ficha medica hemos visto que cumplirás años muy pronto estarás más segura y podrás recupérate mientras atrapan al desgraciado ese.

-Yo no quiero causar ningún problema y menos ser una carga para usted y su familia.

-No lo serás, solo acepta y todos estaremos contentos, mi madre vendrá en unos momentos, te quiere conocer, y platicar contigo, claro si tú estás de acuerdo.

-claro doctor no hay ningún problema.

-Llámame Edward recuerda que somos amigos.

Me sonrojo, lo sé porque siento mi cara caliente, y lo peor es que no sé por qué motivo, soy salvada por la campana, unos golpecitos en la puerta hacen que Edward se levante a abrir.

-¡Mamá!

-Hola mi cielo que buen recibimiento.

-Qué bueno que has llegado me hurgue tomar una ducha, pasa deja que cargue el bolso.

_ahora deja que las presente, Isabella te presento a mi madre la señora Esme Cullen._

Es una mujer muy bonita, que por lo mucho debe de tener cuarenta años, su cabello es color caramelo, y tiene los mismos ojos color verde esmeralda de su hijo, bajo la mirada avergonzada porque me ha pillado mirándola de más.

-Mamá te presento a Isabella swan.

Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cariño como te encuentras, espero que no te moleste que me presente así como así, pero quería conocerte y dado que ahora eres parte de la familia no aguantaba las ganas de venir, he tenido que amenazar a mi hija Alice con no acompañarla a ir de compras para que se quedara en casa.

-Claro que no señora cullen es un placer para mí conocerla, y lamento todos los inconvenientes que pudiera haber ocasionado en la vida de su familia por estar aquí brindándome su ayuda.

-Cariño no es nada, lo asemos con mucho gusto, además tenía muchas ansias por venir a ver a mi nieto.

-¿Nieto? Lo siento no entiendo.

-Veras Isabella yo tengo un hijo que se llama Anthony ,tiene dos semanas de vida y se encuentra en la incubadora debido a que nació prematuro ,pero pronto saldrá y podremos llevarlo a casa .

Edward habla con un orgullo de su hijo que me enternece el corazón pero a la vez hace que me sienta aun peor .Edward a estado aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, cuando podría estar con su esposa e hijo.

-Disculpen no lo sabía.

-No te disculpes tu solo preocúpate por recuperarte, pronto te daremos de alta y podrás recuperarte en casa.

Mamá se quedara contigo y te ayudara a asearte, yo también me iré para darme una ducha y vendré a visitarte más tarde, quiero decirle a las dos que pueden estar tranquilas un policía está afuera de la habitación para vigilar, nadie puede entrar sin la autorización de papá o mía.

-Ve tranquilo hijo yo cuido de Isabella, le ayudare a darse un baño y platicaremos para conocernos mejor.

Edward me mira no muy convencido de que me sienta a gusto alado de su madre, pero la verdad es que sí, me siento como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-No se preocupe doct… Edward voy a estar bien.

-Está bien pero cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden es llamar a papá o a mí.

Cuando Edward sale Esme me sonríe maternalmente, y de pronto ciento la necesidad de tener a mi madre conmigo, que ella estuviera aquí apoyándome y cuidando de mí.

-Isabella sé que es difícil confiar en desconocidos pero te juro que somos buenas personas, queremos ayudarte de corazón, y no esperamos nada a cambio, bueno solo que te dejes ayudar por mí y mi familia, que nos permitas protegerte a ti y a tu bebé.

Ya no estás sola cariño, ya no más, todo el peso que llevas ya no es necesario que lo cargues sola ahora tienes una nueva familia que velara por ti.

Se acerca a mí como tanteando terreno, como si le diera miedo tocarme pero creo que es miedo a mi reacción, y me pregunto si toda la vida seré tratada a si, como si tuvieran asco a tocarme.

Al final se decide y toma mi mano, pero tan solo ese pequeño contacto ase que me suelte a llorar, siento los delgados y delicados brazos de Esme rodearme, hundo mi cara en su pecho, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Cuando era niña me lastimaba en los columpios y un beso de mamá calmaba mi dolor y angustia, pero mi mamá no vendrá esta ves a sanar mis heridas, nadie podrá hacerlo nunca.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado llorando, pero Esme y yo estamos acostadas en la cama, ella abrazándome y acariciándome el cabello si decir nada solo consolándome y dejando que mi llanto salga, cuando por fin mi llanto a cesado ,levanto mi cara ,ella solo me regala una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejo?

-Si muchas gracias, y… lamento haber arruinado tu blusa.

Su blusa esta empapada de mis lágrimas y seguramente de mis mocos peor a ella parece de verdad no importarle.

-Tranquila cariño, que te parece si te ayudo a darte un baño, ya es tarde y te vendría bien para que descanses más a gusto.

Lo deseo con ansias, deseo lavar mi cabello y darme un buen baño.

-Pediré a una de las enfermeras que traiga una de las botas especiales para que puedas bañarte sin ningún problema.

Toca un botón cerca de la cama y una enfermera joven entra, Esme le pide varias cosas y un momento después la chica regresa, incluso trae una especie de silla plástica con agujeros en el centro, nos deja solas y escucho como Esme mueve cosas en el baño.

-Cariño te cambiare la bota para que no mojes la que traes puesta, confía en mi ser esposa de un doctor por casi treinta años tiene sus ventajas.

Ágilmente cambia la bota, mi tobillo esta aún más hinchado, cuando el doctor Gonzalo lo reviso dijo que estaba bien, que solo se había inflado más por haberlo apoyado bruscamente.

Caminamos a paso lento en dirección al baño, donde me siento en la extraña silla Esme coloca mi intravenosa en un soporte.

Comienzo a entrar en pánico, no quiero que me vea desnuda y vea como tengo el cuerpo, carraspeo inquieta.

-Te importa si de aquí me encargo yo sola, te aseguro que estaré bien.

\- Claro cariño no te preocupes ,mira, la bata que traes se abre por arriba a sí que no es necesario que pases la intravenosa por el medio, ahora te importaría dejar la puerta entornada a si me sentiría más tranquila y cualquier cosa que necesites estaré aquí rápidamente.

-Por supuesto señora Cullen, muchas gracias.

-Llámame Esme, te lo he dicho ahora somos familia.

-Gracias Esme.

Cuando me quedo sola me quito la bata y me quedo completamente desnuda, aún tengo el cuerpo lleno de moretones, y adolorido, de los golpes de hoy y los ya viejos.

Con temor tomo la regadera manual, lavo mi lastimada intimidad, aun con heridas, lavo los moretones fuertemente, como si pudiera borrarlos, incluso hay unos con la forma de los dedos de James, mis pechos lastimados y adoloridos.

Termino rápidamente no quiero seguir viendo mi cuerpo y recordar lo que James hizo con él.

Me seco el cuerpo, descubriendo que los orificios de la silla son para que el agua escurra, coloco una nueva bata y llamo a Esme para que me ayude a salir del baño.

-Siéntate en la cama cariño, voy a peinar tu cabello y a secarlo no queremos que te resfríes.

Obedezco como una niña pequeña recordando cuando mi mamá hacia esto conmigo.

-Tienes más hijos a parte de Edward y tu hija.

-Emmett es el mayor tiene treinta, después sigue Edward y por ultimo todos se llevan por dos años.

-Te casaste muy joven verdad.

-En cuanto cumplí los dieciocho, Carlisle es mayor que yo por ocho años y para evitar problemas con nuestros padres nos casamos, sabíamos que nos amábamos y aunque todos decían que era solo capricho nuestro estábamos seguros de nuestra decisión.

Mientras habla termina de secarme el cabello lo peina en una cómoda trenza, y me recuesta en la cama, continua hablando, su delicada voz y la hermosa historia de cómo conoció al doctor Cullen, ase que me relaje a tal modo que sierro los ojos y me permito descansar.

**Muchas gracias por sus críticas y comentarios, este capítulo fue un poquito más humano, me identifico con él ya que tengo una hermana adoptiva (solo es para que me entiendan, para mi es solo mi hermana, no existe tal cosa como "adoptiva") que fue abusada por su padrastro lamentablemente ella aún era una niña y no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, y no saben lo importante que es para las víctimas que les demos atisbos de normalidad, y que no las hagamos sentir víctimas, intente plasmar un poquito de su relación con mi madre en este capítulo, ella ahora se ha casado y me acaba de convertir en la feliz tía de una hermosa niña, a las que han pasado por situaciones parecidas si se puede ser feliz ,con amor y paciencia, la recompensa llega.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Pov Bella

La sensación de que alguien me mira hace que abra los ojos, lo primero que veo es el pecho de Esme, se ha quedado dormida conmigo.

Me permito por unos segundos cerrar nuevamente los ojos y oler el suave aroma que despide Esme, e imagino que es mi madre, que está aquí conmigo y que todo esto fue solo una pesadilla.

-Cariño, despierta tenemos que ir a casa.

Es el susurro de una voz que no me es tan conocida, Esme se remueve y abre los ojos ,cuando mira asía abajo ,yo me sonrojo como niña pequeña, apenas la conozco y estoy aquí abrazada a ella como si fuera una bebé.

Pero ella solo me sonríe y deposita un tierno beso en mi frente.

-Nos quedamos dormidas, espero que no te haya incomodado o lastimado alguna de tus heridas.

-Claro que no Esme me encuentro bien.

-Lamento molestarlas, pero querida tenemos que ir a casa, ya es tarde y antes de que nos vallamos, Isabella necesitamos hablar contigo.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba parado a los pies de la cama, quien me mira y me regala una hermosa sonrisa ladeada.

-Claro no hay problema, lo que menos quiero es importunarlos.

-Descuida cariño, el asunto es así, la denuncia que realizaste ha puesto en marcha un operativo para localizar a James, la policía no lo encontró en tu casa y no se ha presentado a la editorial, que entiendo era de tus padres, no hay rastros de él, la policía continuara buscando.

_El abogado Matthew Brown que es la persona encargada de los asuntos legales de tus padres nos ha facilitado los trámites para que tú puedas venir con nosotros, dada tu edad y que cumples la mayoría en tan solo diez meses ,no habría ningún problema ._

_También hablamos de los asuntos legales y el cree que ya que James ha sido revocado de todos los derechos sobre ti y todo lo que tus padres te dejaron, lo mejor es ponerlo todo en un fideicomiso para que así tu no tengas que preocuparte de nada, hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y decidas intervenir en los asuntos y decisiones que se tomen en tus negocios, mientras tanto cada mes recibirás un informe de todos los movimientos que se hagan._

_Nuestro hijo Emmett, es abogado y ha revisado todo conmigo y está de acuerdo en que es lo mejor, dado que no te encuentras en condiciones de hacerte cargo de todo ese peso ,sin contemplar tu edad._

-Es decir no, puedo volver a mi casa.

El nudo en mi garganta y un fuerte dolor de cabeza provoca que cierre los ojos, es demasiado todo esto.

-No es lo más seguro cariño, no hasta que atrapen a ese infeliz.

Esme me aprieta contra su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerme con él.

-Hemos decidido que lo más seguro es que vallas conmigo a mi casa.

Edward parece apenado, al hablar ya que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Papá es conocido en la ciudad ya que, él y mamá asen bastantes obras benéficas dentro y fuera de este hospital, muchas fiestas y cenas se han realizado en su casa ,no sería difícil averiguar donde viven , y aunque la casa es muy Segura, todos queremos que estés lo más alejada posible de ese infeliz.

Como voy a vivir en la casa de Edward y su esposa, con ella convaleciente por la llegada de su bebé.

-Pero no cree que usted y su esposa necesitan tiempo, para acostumbrarse a su nuevo bebé, la verdad es que no quiero causar ningún inconveniente.

La mirada que los tres se dan genera un ambiente, que tiene matices de tristeza, dolor, decepción y muchas cosas que no puedo descifrar.

-Edward quiere hablar de eso a solas contigo, claro si a ti no te molesta, ¿verdad hijo?

-Si papá

-Isabella quiero que sepas que si no he venido a visitarte tanto como me gustaría, es porque he estado inmerso en todos los asuntos legales junto a mi hijo Emmett, quien por cierto se muere por conocerte, pero créeme cundo te digo que estoy muy feliz de poder ayudarte, y de que formes parte de mi familia, te ofrezco todo mi apoyo a si como el de mi familia, cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras pequeña.

Se acerca a mí y cruza una mano por encima de la de Esme para poder sostener mi mano entre los dos.

Trago el nudo que se forma en mi garganta, y les regalo una mueca que según yo es una sonrisa.

-Gracias, la verdad no sé cómo agradecerles que me estén ayudando, ustedes no tienen ninguna obligación para meterse en todo esto, y aun así aquí están poniendo su vida de cabeza para poder brindarme protección, ayuda y un lugar a donde vivir.

Siento que si sigo hablando me voy a soltar a llorar como una bebé.

-Cariño no tienes nada que agradecer, estamos contigo de por vida, para tu mala suerte.

Todos sueltan una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario del Dr. Cullen.

-No doctor cullen estoy muy agradecida con dios y con mis padres, sé que ellos los mandaron para que me ayuden a atravesar todos estos problemas.

-Carlisle, cariño ahora somos familia, y no lo dudes desde donde estén te siguen cuidando te lo aseguro, te dejo con Edward, tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Esme me besa en la mejilla y me abraza prometiendo venir a visitarme mañana, Carlisle me besa en la mano y salen de la habitación dejándome sola con Edward.

Como no se decide hablar doy el primer paso.

-Te aseguro que no causare ningún problema, ni molestare a tu esposa ni me acercare a ella ni a tu bebé, si te preocupa que les cause daño te aseguro que soy completamente inofensiva, no saldré de la habitación si es lo que me pides.

Sale de burbuja.

-¡No! disculpa si te di esa impresión es solo que no entiendes.

-La verdad no, solo siento que no estás del todo cómodo con la situación.

-Espera un momento aquí, tengo una idea.

Sale de la habitación y me deja ahí sin entender nada, a los minutos regresa con una silla de ruedas, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no está vestido con su uniforme, si no que trae unos jeans y un jersey color azul.

-Aquí iras más cómoda necesito presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí, y para que me entiendas te contare nuestra historia.

La verdad no me siento cómoda, si lo que pretende es presentarme a su esposa no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar, estoy hecha un lio, y no estoy de ánimo para sociabilizar.

Me ayuda a sentarme en la silla y toma el soporte que sostiene mi intravenosa.

Ver la cara de entusiasmo de Edward ase que me calle la boca, tengo que ser agradecida con él y su familia, así que solo asiento con la cabeza y paso mi mano por mi cabeza en un vano intento de poder controlar mis risos.

Al menos Esme me ayudo a colocar otra bata por detrás para que mi trasero no esté al aire.

Deprisa Edward me conduce a los elevadores y llegamos al siguiente piso, va silencioso pero con una enorme sonrisa.

Legamos a una habitación, sería igual a las demás habitaciones salvo que esta está llena de muñecos y personajes de caricatura por toda la pared.

-Isabella quiero presentarte a mi razón de vivir, Anthony cullen, mi hijo.

Ahí en medio de la habitación está el bebé más hermoso que nunca he visto, es extremadamente pequeño completamente rosado de la piel y con el pelo tan rubio que pareciera que esta calvo, siento punzadas en los pechos en cuanto el comienza a llorar, no tengo tiempo de prestarle atención a tal incomodidad.

Edward se acerca conmigo en la silla de ruedas y me coloca frente a la incubadora donde puedo verlo más de cerca y es más hermoso si es que eso es posible, coloca su mano sobre su vientre y lo arrulla.

-Tranquilo campeón, papá está aquí, tranquilo.

Sonrío, la primera sonrisa de verdad en meses, en cuanto a escuchado la voz de su padre se ha calmado y se ha quedado tranquilo, no sé si dormido ya que algo parecido a un pequeño antifaz le cubre los ojos.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?

Edward me mira y la felicidad se escapa de su semblante.

-Porque su madre a intentando matarle.

**Gracias por sus buenos comentarios para mi hermana y para mí, leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**Capitulo corto, se los debía, un árbol ha caído sobre la línea telefónica y nos ha dejado a todos sin servicio, esta es la primera vez en una semana que tengo acceso a internet.**

**Que les parece, las cosas se empiezan a esclarecer y lo bueno está por venir ¿Qué creen que hizo tanya? Los leo en los comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Pov bella

En cuanto escucho sus palabras, dejo de mirar al bebé.

-Podemos solo disfrutar el momento te, juro que en cuanto estemos en tu habitación te cuento todo.

Asiento con la cabeza creyendo en su promesa.

-Es hermoso, ¿por qué tiene los ojitos tapados?

-Es un tratamiento para la ictericia-lo miro de nuevo sin entender nada-son altos niveles de bilirrubina en la sangre, La bilirrubina es una sustancia amarilla que el cuerpo produce cuando reemplaza los glóbulos rojos viejos. El hígado ayuda a descomponer la sustancia de manera que pueda eliminarse del cuerpo en las heces.

_Nos está costando un poco ya que el parece, no querer ninguna de las formulas, si no come no ase del baño y no sube de peso, tiene que pesar dos kilos y medio para que pueda recibir todas sus vacunas y llevarlo casa, ya está a unos cuantos gramos pesa dos kilos trecientos cincuenta gamos._

_La luz que vez, tiene que ayudarle con los niveles de bilirrubina ya que sus ojitos y su piel están un poco amarillos y le tapamos para que no le lastime la vista, se llama fototerapia . Él es un campeón así que no dudes que vallan a salir juntos del hospital._

-Enserio eso sería fantástico, claro si a ti no te molesta.

-Claro que no, pero deja que los presente como se debe-lo miro sin entender ya que estoy aquí viendo al bebé.

-¿Te gustaría cargarlo?

En mi vida solo he visto bebés de lejos con sus madres o en televisión, así que nunca he cargado uno, pero siendo sincera me muero por tocar a este bebé, saber que se siente tenerlo en los brazos.

-Por su puesto pero no le pasara nada si lo sacas de ahí, y si coge frio por sacarlo.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, estar en contacto con demás personas también ayuda a la recuperación de los bebés prematuros, todos los días vengo yo ,mi mamá, papá incluso Alice lo ha hecho, y lo ponemos sobre nuestro pecho, para que el sienta nuestro calor, y que sepa que lo amamos, se llama método canguro.

-Claro me gustaría aunque la verdad nunca he cargado un bebé, ni si quiera he convivido con alguno.

-Veras que es fácil es algo innato – dice mientras abre la incubadora y mueve un sinfín de cables y le quita el pequeño antifaz que tiene puesto.

Lo saca con sumo cuidado lo sostiene contra su pecho y besa su pequeña cabeza mientras la huele.

-Solo levanta los brazos- no estoy muy segura de que esa sea la manera correcta, pero le obedezco después de todo él es el médico y padre de Anthony.

En cuanto lo hago mis brazos instintivamente se envuelven alrededor de él, como si ese fuera su lugar, es una cosita pequeña y hermosa, tiene una pequeña manguera dentro de su nariz y me pregunto si le causa alguna incomodidad, de pronto menea la cabeza frotándola contra mi pecho, cosa que me provoca las mismas punzadas que antes, comienza a menear la cabeza como si buscara algo.

Cuando no encuentra lo que sea que esté buscando, abre los ojos, unos hermosos ojos color verde al igual que los de su padre y abuela, y pienso tristemente como los de mi madre.

-Tiene tus ojos, Edward es perfecto, hasta este momento me doy cuenta de que tome la decisión correcta, mantener a mi bebé a mi lado, me ayudara a sanar él es un ser inocente al igual que Anthony.

-Por supuesto Isabella cuando tu hijo nazca veras que todo este sufrimiento quedara opacada con la felicidad de tener a tu hijo.

-Esa manguera que tiene no le causa ningún daño verdad.

-Claro que no, como te decía no logramos que mantenga la leche en sus estomago por mucho tiempo por eso lo alimentamos por esa sonda ya que su reflejo de succión no está desarrollado y no acepta el biberón.

Acaricio su pequeña cabecita, sus manos y el continua frotando su cabeza contra mi pecho, hago una mueca de dolor y Anthony comienza a emitir un fuerte llanto, me asusto pensando que lo he lastimado.

Edward tiene una cara de asombro, no está preocupado en lo absoluto más bien parece curioso.

-Lo lamente si hice algo mal el ¿Está bien? Podrías revisarlo.

Una joven enfermera entra y le sonríe a Edward.

-Podrías encargarte de Anthony un momento, regresare en un rato y pasare la noche con él.

A pesar de no saber que hacer para calmarlo, no quiero soltarlo pero no soy nadie para retenerlo a mi lado, así que se lo entrego de mala gana a la enfermera.

-Te llevare a tu habitación, tenemos una plática pendiente y como no creo que tengas sueño ya que dormiste toda la tarde con mi madre, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Mis mejillas se ponen coloradas de la vergüenza.

-Listo señorita de vuelta a su habitación.-Edward me ayuda a subir a la cama, y me tapa con la sabana.

Me mira algo incómodo sin saber cómo empezar la plática.

-No tienes que decirme nada si no lo quieres hacer.

-No es eso, es que es demasiado doloroso, mira conocí a tanya, la madre Anthony mientras estaba en primer año de medicina, era una mujer hermosa, pero vanidosa en extremo, ella estudiaba nutrición, decía que era para ayudar a la gente a tener un cuerpo hermoso, al principio pensé que ese tipo de comentarios eran de broma, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así.

_Era hija única de una madre soltera que había sido modelo en su juventud y que le achacaba el declive de su carrera a haber engordado en su embarazo y murió a causa de su sobrepeso, ya que desarrollo diabetes, hipertensión y un sinfín de enfermedades._

_Pasamos un año de novios y creo que me precipite al pedirle que nos casáramos, me estaba yendo muy bien en la escuela y sentí que lo podía todo, a pesar de su vanidad decidió que quería una ceremonia pequeña y yo solo le di gusto, decía que no tenía familia y le bastaba con que solo mi familia y nuestros amigos cercanos nos acompañaran._

_Mi familia la trataba con gentileza pero siempre supe que no era de su agrado, hace casi siete meses la encontré llorando en el baño de nuestra casa, me acerque asustado pensando que algo malo pasaba, y fue ahí cuando note que tenía una prueba de embarazo en la mano, estábamos tomando precauciones yo sabía que no era hora de tener un hijo, pero eso no evito que me emocionara._

_Pensé que lloraba de felicidad, no podía estar más equivocado, cuando me acerque para abrasarla riendo de felicidad, solo me miro y me dijo por "favor sácamelo no quiero tenerlo no quiero acabar como mi madre"._

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, me pedía matar a mi propio hijo, me dijo que era su cuerpo y que ella podía decidir, pero era mi hijo el que estaba en su vientre yo también tenía derecho a decidir, le dije que si lo que quería era no criarlo que lo tuviera que le permitiera vivir, si ella después quería marcharse sin mirar atrás no la juzgaría. _

_Acepto o al menos eso creí ,se puso en una dieta rigurosa diciendo que no pensaba dejar que su cuerpo quedara con un gramo de mas, empezó a estar cada vez más delgada, estoy seguro que paso días sin comer ,mi madre la visitaba ,y pasaba tiempo con ella pero ella no cooperaba y prácticamente la corría._

_Un día mamá me llamo muy alterada diciéndome que encontró a tanya dentro de la tina del baño bañada en sangre, cuando la trajeron fue victoria quien la atendió ,horas después salió diciéndome que tanya se había intentado realizar un aborto y que había muerto debido a la hemorragia y su debilitado estado de salud ya que prácticamente estaba desnutrida._

_¡Un aborto! a los siete meses de embarazo, por dios, ya había sentido a su hijo, su vientre sobresalía de su delgado cuerpo, había escuchado sus latidos en las consultas y visto en los ultrasonidos._

_Y aun así intento abortarlo, a un bebé que era su hijo, ya habíamos acordado que me lo daría y ella se iría sin ninguna obligación sobre él, que si no quería que el supiera de ella no le diría y si por el contrario algún día quería conocerlo no me opondría._

_Sabes me culpo de su muerte siento que yo la orille a eso que la obligue a cargar un hijo que no quería, pero era mío también y yo también podía decidir, me culpo de no haberla obligado a ver a un psicólogo de no ver más allá y ver que no estaba bien psicológicamente, solo me enfrasque en el dolor que me causo ver que no conocía a la persona que amaba, me culpo de ver a Anthony tan pequeño y frágil._

Está llorando su bello rostro esta empapado en lágrimas, y solo entonces me doy cuenta que yo también tengo el rostro mojado, No puedo creer que una persona sea capaz de hacer algo así, de lastimar a un bebé que se supone es producto del amor, inconscientemente he puesto mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre.

-No es tu culpa, tu no sabías que ella aria eso, ella tomo una decisión, quizás los complejos de su madre estaban demasiado arraigados en su mente.

-Lamento si mi historia te ha alterado, no es bueno en tu condición tantas emociones, pero una vez que comencé no pude parar, llevo semanas acumulando tanto resentimiento contra mí.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste y a pesar de todo aquí estas tomando también mis problemas y acumulándolos junto a los tuyos, que solo reafirma la maravillosa persona que eres, y no puedo tenar más que agradecimiento hacia a ti y tu familia.

Nos quedamos en silencio solo nos, no sé en verdad durante cuento tiempo, nos brindamos una delicada sonrisa que me dice que ambos estamos igual de rotos.

**Hola gracias por sus comentarios no saben lo maravilloso que es llegar del trabajo y ver todos ellos, buenos y malos esos me hacen mejorar, la historia de Edward es un poco triste y la verdad de la historia del nacimiento de Anthony ha salido a la luz, pobre chiquito nunca tuvo el amor de su mami .**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Pov Bella

Después de platicar durante gran parte de la noche, cuando comencé a bostezar Edward decidió que era hora de dejarme, me dijo también que pasaría la noche con Anthony, ese pobre bebé que no tiene la culpa de nada.

Ya sola no puedo dejar de pensar en que la madre de tanya le paso todas y cada una de sus inseguridades desde una edad muy temprana, para que ella viera la maternidad como algo tan fatal.

Llego a la conclusión después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, que mis padres no fueron tan diferentes, las inseguridades que tu vieron de niños, los marco de diferente manera claro está, pero me provocaron el mismo daño, crecí aislada en mi pequeño mundo creado por ellos sobreprotegida donde todo era perfecto y solo éramos nosotros tres.

Académicamente me prepararon de excelente manera, pero no para el verdadero mundo, y mi primer contacto con él, fue de la peor manera.

Tengo miedo de que lo mismo pase con este bebé, tengo miedo de no amarlo como se merece, ¿y si soy igual a tanya? y no soy capaz de amar a un ser al que le di vida y crese dentro de mí.

Paso una pésima noche pensando en todas esas cosas.

Despierto bastante tarde son cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando abro los ojos, me siento bastante incomoda la cabeza me duele el pie también, pero lo que más me duele son los pechos, los siento duros y pesados, y creo que se ven más grandes, la verdad es que casi no tengo pechos apenas y soy talla 32 B.

Me levanto al baño y hago mis necesidades, Esme como el ángel que es me trajo un neceser con todo lo necesario para asearme desde cepillo de dientes hasta crema corporal.

Regreso a la cama con todas mis molestias acompañándome, y me recuesto dispuesta a seguir durmiendo y dejar de sentir por un rato.

De pronto siento un dolor punzante y humedad en mi bata, cuando bajo la mirada veo que esta húmeda, eso no es normal y no debería estar pasando, comienzo a hiperventilar y toco el botón que se me indico, para cualquier emergencia.

Justo en ese momento, Esme entra con una enorme sonrisa, pero cuando ve mi cara de terror se acerca rápidamente.

-¿Cariño estas bien?, estas muy pálida dime que va mal.

-Esme que bueno que llegas no sé qué paso yo… no hice nada no sé qué pasa.

Esme sigue la dirección de mi mirada y se da cuenta de lo que hablo.

-No te asustes cariño todo está bien, no te asustes, tranquila, ¿ya llamaste a la enfermera?

-Sí, no sé qué pasa ¿estoy enferma? Esto no es normal, tiene días que siento molestias y que me duele.

Me toco ligeramente los pechos que están soltando una secreción que ha mojado mi bata, nunca me habían dolido de esta manera, a veces cuando se acercaba mi periodo me dolían un poco pero nunca de esta manera.

-No cariño, estas bien, es solo cosa del embarazo ya lo veras, voy a llamar a Edward para que te revise.

-¡No! Me da vergüenza que él me vea a si –bajo la mirada a mi bata mojada- por favor no.

En ese momento entra Victoria y detrás de ella Bianca, con cara de preocupación.

-Que sucede Isabella –pregunta victoria pasando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo buscando algo que le diga porque apreté el botón como desquiciada.

-Oh ya veo lo que sucede, tranquila. –Bianca se acerca con la mirada que le da la Dra. Victoria le ayuda a ponerse unos guantes.

-Prepara todo para sacarle una muestra de sangre. –Bianca me regala una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada mi niña todo estará bien.

-Isabella voy a realizarte una exploración mamaria, quieres que Esme salga.- Esme me mira esperando la respuesta.

-No esme por favor quédate conmigo.

Bianca regresa con un pequeño carro donde hay todo tipo de cosas médicas, me indica que me acueste en la camilla, y me ayudan a bajar la bata, esta solo se amarra con unas finas tiras, y quedo desnuda del pecho, muevo la mirada a Esme, no quiero ver mis pechos aún tienen marcas de las mordidas de James, aún puedo ver la forma de sus dientes.

-Voy a comenzar la exploración, voy a comenzar a tocarte.

Siento sus dedos y aprieto la mano de Esme porque me duele.

-Voy a presionar un poco alrededor de tu pezón,-cuando lo ase aprieto los ojos a causa del dolor y de inmediato volteo a ver que ase y observo como sale algo de mi pecho, volteo a ver a Esme como si ella supiera la respuesta.

-Muy bien a hora tomare una muestra de sangre solo para estar segura, aunque puedes estar tranquila no es nada malo.

-A ver mi niña ese brazo, pero mira nada más voy a pedir que te dupliquen la cantidad de comida estas muy delgada.-dice Bianca para tratar de calmarme.

-Mándalos como urgentes Bianca junto con todos los anteriores no deben de tardar más de una hora.-Claro Dra. Fischer.

-Mira Isabella puedo adelantarme a decir que de acuerdo a tu embarazo estas produciendo mayores niveles de prolactina, que es la hormona que estimula la producción de la leche materna, tú cuerpo ya se está preparando para la llegada de tu bebé, Los niveles de prolactina también aumentan durante los tiempos de estrés físico o emocional, y me atrevo a decir que en tu caso tienes una combinación de las dos, no es algo que comprometa tu salud, puedo darte algún analgésico y un antinflamatorio para calmar el dolor y la hinchazón , y ya que aún no estas amamantando, la cantidad que saldrá no será mucha.

-No le pasa nada a mi bebé entonces, esto no lo afectara verdad.

-Claro que no, más tarde vendré con los resultados de tus análisis, iré a avisar a Edward me mando corriendo a ver por qué tu alarma sonaba y conociéndolo a de estar a punto de venir.

Me sonrojo ante tanta preocupación de Edward Asia mí.

-Vez cariño todo está bien, a mi paso lo mismo cuando me embaracé de emmett ,salvo que yo tenía más o menos seis o siete meses de embarazo hubieras visto el susto que le di a Carlisle cuando me vio llegar llorando al hospital, estaba a punto de cumplir diecinueve y no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a tu cuerpo durante un embarazo, ya después me volví una experta.

-Me asuste pensé que algo iba mal, cuando me desperté sentí más dolor que el de hace unos días, y después cuando me vi mojada simplemente entre e pánico.

-Es normal que te asustes eres madre primeriza y hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender, pero para eso tienes que comunicar tus dudas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer que te dolían los pechos?

Me mira con la típica mirada de reproche que te dan las mamás.

-No sé, no le di importancia.-bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Cariño como si te duele el dedo meñique o un diente, todo lo que te pase es importante, y no debe de darte vergüenza, ahora déjame ayudarte a preparar el baño para que te cambies esa bata mojada sí.

Realizamos la misma rutina de ayer cuando Esme está secando mi cabello, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente dejando entrar a una joven hermosa de cuerpo esbelto, cabello negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Mamá Anthony esta cada vez mas grande esta vez no me a vomitado ,cosa que agradesco ,Edward dice que si sigue asi saldrá en un par de días .

-Alice –puedes creerlo por fin podrá estrenar toda la ropa que le compre.- Alice .

-¡Alice! Hija por dios respira.

-Lo siento mamá es que estoy emocionada, y perdona Isabella que grosera he sido, yo soy Alice hermana de Edward y seré tu nueva hermana, veras que nos divertiremos mucho cuando salgamos de compras.

Esta chica es un remolino andando, sonrío, ya que la energía que despide es maravillosa, ojala yo pudiera ser así.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte y descuida me alegra saber que Anthony se encuentra mejor.

-Edward está contento, acaban de sacarlo de la incubadora y le han puesto en una cuna prácticamente normal, ya solo tiene la sonda en la nariz, le han quitado todos esos molestos cables, ahora mismo Edward está intentando darle un biberón.

-Eso es grandioso.

-Alice cariño no la abrumes Isabella no se ha sentido muy bien hoy y necesita descansar.

-No Esme no te preocupes siento que me volveré loca si me quedo aquí sola todo el día, les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para venir a verme, jamás serán una molestia.

-Isabella ahora tu y yo seremos, como hermanas y puedes contar conmigo para lo que tú quieras, mi esposo es psicólogo y en cuanto estés lista el podrá ayudarte, solo es una sugerencia no queremos obligarte a nada.

-Muchas gracias Alice no sé si algún día terminare de pagarles todo lo que están haciendo por mí.

Alice me da un abrazo y después de secarme las lágrimas le pregunto todo lo que sabe de Anthony.

-Edward me pidió que los disculparas, después de estar con Anthony tendrá que ir a su casa y dormir un poco ya que cubrirá la guardia nocturna, si aún estas despierta cuando llegue y no hay emergencias pasara a verte, me dijo que estas en libertad de visitar a Anthony si así lo quieres, papá contrato más seguridad para el hospital y el guardia de afuera está al tanto, sol me pidió que si sales le digas al guardia y lleves la silla de ruedas.

Le agradezco a Alice el mensaje y pasamos una tarde tranquila asiéndonos compañía, la Dra. Victoria pasa por la tarde a darme los resultados de todos mis estudios, los cuales arrojan que solo tengo una ligera anemia a causa de mi mala alimentación durante estos meses y que estoy completamente sana, libre de cualquier enfermedad o infección de transmisión sexual, por lo tanto mi bebé también está sano, y confirmando también lo que ya me había dicho esta mañana sobre mis niveles de prolactina.

Después de acompañarme casi todo el día, Esme y Alice se van dejándome sola, veo un poco de televisión pero en realidad nunca me ha gustado mucho.

Cuando son casi las once de la noche no se escucha prácticamente ningún ruido, me subo a la silla de ruedas y tomo mi intravenosa afuera está el guardia un hombre enorme de unos cuarenta años.

-Voy un rato a peditria el Dr. cullen me dio autorización- el hombre solo asiente.

Llego a pediatría y busco a Anthony asomándome por los cristales de las habitaciones, lo han cambiado de habitación en esta habitación solo está el y parece más cómoda ya que hay dos cómodos reposet, ser nieto del dueño por lo visto tiene ventajas, me imagino que es para comodidad de la familia, así pueden venir y pasar tiempo con el sin dar explicaciones a los demás pacientes, una joven enfermera esta con el revisando su pañal.

-Usted debe ser Isabella el Dr. cullen dijo que posiblemente vendría a visitar a Anthony.

-Sí, me entere que ha mejorado y pronto podrá ir a casa.

-Está mejorando pero sigue quisquilloso, con el biberón, simplemente lo odia, y la mayoría de las fórmulas que usamos las vomita.

_Pero es un encanto de bebé casi no llora a pesar de todo, le gustaría cargarlo._

-Claro me encantaría-lo saca de la cuna está completamente dormido ni siquiera se mueve cuando la enfermera lo saca, parece un angelito, lo pone en mis brazos, me deleito con la suavidad de la su piel, y su rico aroma a bebé, a inocencia.

-regresare en un rato, si me necesita solo oprima el botón de emergencia.

Cuando me quedo sola con el me levanto de la silla de ruedas, y me siento en uno de los sillones, lo acomodo y levanto los pies, están hermoso y perfecto, no entiendo como su madre no pudo quererlo.

Comienza a mover su cabecita de un lado a otro ,abre los ojos y levanta sus manitas ,pero de inmediato las baja y comienza a menear la cabeza de nuevo como si buscara algo, comienza a realizar pequeños ruidos pero no llora, voltea su cara asía mi pecho e intenta tomarlo entre sus pequeños labios.

Vuelvo a sentir esa pequeña punzada que sentí en la mañana, un cosquilleo y después humedad, una mancha comienza a expandirse por la tela justo donde está mi pezón, Anthony comienza desesperadamente a intentar tomar mi pecho.

No sé por qué lo hago, pero él quiere algo y estoy dispuesta a dárselo a pesar de no saber que estoy haciendo.

Deshago el nudo de mi bata y dejo descubierto mi pecho derecho, Anthony comienza a desesperarse y lo acerco a mi pezón del cual se prende de inmediato, siento un pequeño dolor que queda opacado cuando mis ojos se topan con los suyos está completamente callado y con los ojos completamente abiertos su manita colocada sobre mi pecho.

Siento las succiones y escucho pequeños tragos, no sé lo que hago pero el parece tranquilo, levanto una mano y acaricio su cabello sus pequeños pies.

Escucho como alguien abre la puerta y levanto la mirada, solo para ver la cara de asombro de Edward.

-Yo... él estaba inquieto…y yo no sé por qué…

Si no quiere ayudarme de ahora en adelante lo entenderé, está ahí parado mirándome, espero que me grite incluso que me arrebate a Tony de los brazos pero a cambio solo recibo una sola palabra.

-Gracias.

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, no saben lo importante que son para seguir escribiendo.**

**Que les pareció, el instinto materno de bella se ha disparado con el pequeño tony, que creen que piense Edward y su familia de la acción de bella.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

No me esperaba que me diera las gracias y es mas no sé por qué me las da, sé acerca a nosotros entrando por completo en la habitación y me hago pequeña ,apretando más a Tony contra mi cuerpo y serrando los ojos ,esperando una reacción negativa de su parte.

Sin embargo no pasa nada, abro los ojos lentamente, Edward esta arrodillado aun lado nuestro y acariciando la cabeza del bebé, lo que produce que succione más fuerte y me provoque un dolor en el pecho.

-Lo lamento Edward no sé qué me ha pasado ni porque lo he hecho, pero es que entre y el parecía que tenía hambre y cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que hacía ya lo tenía en el pecho, por favor perdóname, entenderé si ya no quieres ayudarme más.

-Isabella, tranquila, victoria me platico esta mañana tu estado, pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza pedirte que hicieras esto, en los dieciocho días que lleva de nacido nunca había succionado, siempre que lo intentábamos rechazaba la idea de tomar del biberón, siempre teníamos que hacerlo mediante la sonda nasogástrica-apunta la pequeña manquera que tiene en la nariz-y complementar con la intravenosa, y míralo ahora esta tan relajado y succionando como si llevara toda su corta vida asiéndolo.

Miro de nuevo a Tony esta con los ojos abiertos de par en par su manita fuertemente agarrada a la piel de mi pecho y succionando como si no hubiera mañana, como si estuviera ante una oportunidad que no se presentará más, y esa idea me hace sentir un nudo en la garganta, se necesitó tan poco para hacerlo feliz, y yo tengo esa posibilidad, puedo alimentarlo si Edward lo permite yo podría alimentarlo mientras me hospede en la casa de Edward.

-La verdad no sé qué me llevo a hacerlo, pero si alimentarlo con mi pecho lo ayudar a estar más sano puedo hacerlo por él, en realdad no sé nada sobre alimentar a un bebé de esta manera, ni si quiera sé si algo está saliendo en este momento de mi pecho, ni que es lo que sale, pero si tú lo permites puedo seguir asiéndolo.

-Si tú te sientes cómoda asiéndolo, estaría muy agradecido contigo, tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada o comprometida, me sorprende verlo así tan relajado y tranquilo, y a la vez tan alerta.

Y es verdad Tony tiene los ojitos abiertos, comienza a realizar pequeños ruiditos de molestia pero a la ves a apretar fuertemente mi pezón, y a menear la cabeza como si lo buscara cuando ya lo tiene dentro de la boca, y de pronto suelta a llorar aun con mi pezón dentro de él, parece enfadado, pero me preocupa haberlo lastimado, ¿y si lo he enfermado de alguna manera?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿está bien?, ¿crees que lo he lastimado?-Edward esta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No pasa nada, Ni has hecho nada mal lo que pasa es que parece que continúa con hambre y al parecer tu pecho ya no tiene leche, tal vez si tú quieres podrías cambiarlo de lado para que tome del otro pecho.

Me parece surrealista que yo este amamantando aun bebé, aun sin haber dado a luz que mi cuerpo sea capaz de producir alimento para un ser humano, cuando estoy a punto de separarlo de mi pecho Tony vuelve a chupar fuerte como resistiéndose a soltarme.

-No sé cómo separarlo de mí.

-Mete tu dedo por la comisura de su boca.-Edward no cabe de la alegría, no deja de sonreír.

Cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo me doy cuenta de que si lo hago Edward vera mi pecho totalmente, mi pezón no está nada a la vista ya que todo se encuentra dentro de la pequeña boquita de Tony, Edward no aparta la vista de nuestra unión, pero cuando se da cuenta de que estoy tardando en hacerlo me mira y debe ver el sonrojo en mi cara por que de inmediato se levanta del suelo.

-Lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción, me daré la vuelta para que estés más cómoda.

Cuando se da la vuelta ,rápido meto mi dedo en la boca de Tony que protesta con un fuerte chillido tapo de prisa mi pecho y no puedo atar la bata debido a que tengo las manos ocupadas ,y deshago el otro lado ,para pegarlo deprisa a mi pecho, Tony de inmediato se engancha y se relaja de inmediato.

-Puedes voltear.

-No puedo creerlo, que continúe comiendo, hemos pasado un infierno durante estos días, parece que el solo quería eso, sentir el calor, lo más seguro es que huele el calostro, esta tarde intente darle un biberón con leche materna donada de un banco de leche, pero también la rechazo y míralo ahora todo un glotón que no quiere dejarte en paz.

-¿Calostro?

-Si es un líquido que sale antes que la leche materna, es una sustancia rica en proteínas y anticuerpos que ni la mejor fórmula para bebés en el mercado ha logrado igualar.

-Yo pensé que era leche.

-No esa llega con los días, durante los primeros días el calostro es lo único que los bebés necesitan, pero no te preocupes cuando tu bebé nazca días antes y hasta después del parto tu cuerpo dará la señal de que hay un nuevo bebé al que darle todos los beneficios del calostro y volverás a producirlo para el nuevo bebé, el cuerpo de las mujeres tiene la capacidad de cambiar incluso la consistencia y nutrimentos de la leche materna de acuerdo a las necesidades del o los bebés.

-No lo sabía, la verdad todo lo relacionado con estos temas siempre me los enseñaron de manera superficial, y la verdad nunca estuve tan interesada de ellos.

-Tranquila nadie te esta juzgando, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verlo comer, pero no quiero incomodarte si así tú lo deseas puedo esperar afuera y…

-No la verdad que estoy bastante relajada, y mientras el siga comiendo creo que los tres podemos disfrutar del momento.

Nos sonreímos y ambos continuamos observado como Tony come, continúa mamando como quince minutos ,después deja de mamar pero continua con mi pecho aun en su boca.

-Me volteare para que puedas cubrirte, creo que ha terminado.

Edward se da la vuelta, y me cubro rápidamente Tony está completamente relajado semidormido,-puedes darte vuelta ya termine-

-Después de que comen hay que sacarle los gases-tiende los brazos para que se lo pase y yo como que lo dudo ya que parece tan cómodo en los míos que no quiero molestarlo, reacciono y se lo doy ya que yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre este bebé por más que lo haya alimentado.

-Lo pones recargado en tu hombro y después, das pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda hasta que repita.

-No sé nada sobre bebés, no creo que vaya a ser una buena madre.

Edward se para delante de mi mientras yo amarro las tiras de la bata que traigo por la parte de enfrente, no me di cuenta de que hable en voz alta.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso Isabella, le has dado la oportunidad de vivir a tu hijo a pesar de las circunstancias de su concepción, tú instinto te llevo a calmar el hambre del mío, claro que cometerás errores, todos lo hacemos pero mi familia y yo estaremos ahí para ayudarte.

-Lo siento pero es que a veces me siento tan abrumada y asustada, al saber que James aún sigue por ahí suelto, que no sé qué va a pasar con mi vida, como la continuare, donde estaré dentro de unos años y que pasara.

-Tranquila no tienes por qué tener miedo estaré contigo si así tú lo quieres, vamos sobre la marcha una cosa a la vez sí.

Tony suelta un liguero eructo, que rompe la tensión.

-Bueno al parecer quedo satisfecho.-Edward recuesta a Tony en su cuna y se voltea asía mí.

-Bueno señorita es hora de que descanse, y seria para mí un placer acompañarla a su habitación, afortunadamente es una noche tranquila.

Me ayuda a bajar el apoya pies de sillón para que pueda levantarme, cuando toma mi intravenosa y acerca la silla de ruedas, le hago una petición, la verdad no me quiero ir sin hacerlo.

-Edward, ¿puedo darle un beso de buenas noches a Tony?

-¿Cómo le has llamado?

-Disculpa si te ofendí, es de cariño lo he hecho sin pensar.

-Claro que no me he molestado, me gusta, es más corto y más cariñoso para llamarlo, y claro que puedes darle un beso.

Me acerco con la estorbosa bota a pasos pequeños y deposito un beso en su pequeña cabeza, el emboza una pequeña sonrisa ante mi rose y continua durmiendo.

Ya de camino a mi habitación un silencio algo incómodo nos acompaña, cuando entramos me ayuda a subir a mi cama.

-Isabella en verdad gracias por ayudar a Tony-levanto la mirada al escuchar que lo ha llamado igual que yo.-no sabes todo lo que lo ayudara quizá tú y el puedan salir juntos pasado mañana del hospital.

-Sé que para ti puede llegar a ser difícil, todo lo que tiene que ver con tu cuerpo y con ser tocada, pero lo que vi que hiciste hoy va más a ya, es uno de los actos más desinteresados que he visto, y te estaré eternamente agradecido.

-No sé por qué lo hice, no te mentiré, pero en el momento me pareció lo más natural y que era lo que él quería, y si yo podía dárselo por qué negarme, y… a ti… no te molesta que… alguien como yo halla alimentado a tu hijo de esa manera.

-¿Alguien como tú? Que quieres decir con eso.

-Alguien marcado Edward, dañada, no te da asco,-no puedo evitar que mi voz suene amarga.-te juro que la Dra. Victoria me dijo que estoy sana.

-Escúchame bien Isabella, no estas de ninguna manera "marcada", eres una chica con un gran corazón y claro que no me a asco por que debería de dar , como tu amigo solo puedo decirte gracias por lo que has hecho.

-Bella

-¿Disculpa?

-Mis padres me llamaban Bella de cariño, nunca me ha gustado que me llamen por mi nombre completo, siento que es demasiado largo y formal, nunca he tenido amigos, pero supongo que si tú y yo lo somos, podríamos empezar por eso.

-Será como tú quieras –me regala una sonrisa-ahora Bella me retiro para que puedas dormir, ya es muy tarde y de seguro mi madre estará dándote la lata aquí mañana temprano.

-Gracias hasta mañana.

Ya con los pechos menos congestionados, puedo dormir más cómoda, descanso bien no tengo pesadillas, me despierto, con mejor ánimo y con ganas de ver a Tony y a Edward.

Me levanto y voy al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes, ya que Esme se ha encargado de ayudarme con los baños y no quiero cambiar eso.

Sigo los mismos pasos que de ayer y me dirijo a pediatría a la habitación de Tony, escucho voces y el llanto desesperado de Tony en cuanto me acerco.

-No ha querido comer Doctor Cullen, rechazo el biberón y vomito la fórmula que le dimos por la sonda.

-Que pasa campeón ayer succionaste muy bien.

-¿Ayer? cuando Dr.

-Una buena amiga mía lo amamanto.

-Es acaso la señorita Swan.

-Sí, lo hubieras visto Jane, comió casi durante quince minutos, de ambos pechos.

El orgullo en su voz me hace sonrojar, pero decido hacerme notar, ya que los escucho a hurtadillas.

-Hola, buenos días.

-Bella, gracias a dios, crees que podrías intentar alimentar a Tony de nuevo, no ha querido comer y ha vomitado de nuevo.

-Claro, pero me gustaría estar en el sillón parece que le ha gustado estar ahí.

-Donde tú quieras.

La verdad es que los pechos me han dolido desde que lo escuche llorar y siento un pequeño cosquilleo en los pezones.

Edward me ayuda a subir al sillón y le susurró al oído una petición.-crees que podríamos quedarnos solos, como anoche.

Edward asiente le da una sonrisa a la enfermera que a su vez me mira, asiente, me sonríe y sale.

-Vamos campeón deja de llorar.-Edward le habla como si el entendiera y eso me parece tan lindo.

Cuando lo coloca en mi brazos Tony deja de llorar para comenzar a buscar mi pecho con la boca moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro tal cual hizo ayer, lo beso en la cabeza y huelo su escaso y rubio cabello ,levanto la mirada y Edward esta de espaldas a mí ,su consideración me enternece.

Bajo mi bata de prisa y acerco a Tony que prende su boquita con una fuerza sorprendente, arrugo la nariz ante el escozor que siento y cuando pasa un poco y tengo al bebé bien sujeto y nada se ve de más le digo a Edward que voltee .

-Parece que eso es lo que querías pequeño glotón eres un tramposo,- Edward se encuentra a una distancia prudente, para no ver mi seno directamente.

-Esta con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Sí, tenía mucha hambre no ha querido comer bien, al parecer lo único que retuvo fue lo que obtuvo de ti, todo lo demás lo vomito.

Pobre pequeño, se me encoje el corazón saber que ha pasado hambre.

-Crees que se podría no se… llevarlo a mi habitación, así yo podría darle de comer y no tendría que venir hasta aquí y el no pasaría hambre.

-No quisiera importunarte de ninguna manera.

-No lo aras, además eventualmente estaremos juntos en tu casa a sí que solo sería un día más, silo alimento de manera constante subirá de peso y podrá salir a la par mía, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí.

-Enserio arias eso por Tony.

-Somos amigos no, y los amigos se ayudan.

-Excelente, después de que termine pediré que lleven una cuna a tu habitación.

Tony continua con sus ojitos abiertos, pero estos le dan batalla , he intentan cerrarse ,peor él quiere seguir comiendo, la verdad me extraña que digan que no quiere succionar cuando yo siento que está a punto de arrancarme el pezón, pero vale la pena y estoy dispuesta a lograr que mejore de su salud.

\- Bella por cierto mi madre, no podrá venir el día de hoy, ya que está preparando tu habitación, y le pedí a Alice que comprara ropa para ti, no creemos que sea prudente que alguien valla hasta tu casa y saque tu ropa, no sabemos si James anda por ahí cerca y pudiera seguirnos y dar con tu ubicación, la policía está buscándolo y tu casa está vigilada pero el maldito es astuto y no queremos correr ningún riesgo.

La idea de que James me encuentre y lastime a mi bebé y a mí me provoca escalofríos y abrazo a Tony aún más contra mi cuerpo.

-Muchas gracias se toman muchas molestias por mí.

-No es nada Bella.

Cuando Toni termina de comer Edward le saca lo gases y lo coloca en su cuna.

-Tengo que continuar con mi guardia, para poder pasar el día de mañana con ustedes ,cuando se instalen en casa, estoy tan emocionado ,-dice mientras acaricia a Tony-a decir verdad Bella hubo momentos en que creí que no lo lograría y lo perdería ,que Tanya lograría su cometido.

La sola idea de pensar en que Tony no existiera me hace pensar en mi bebé, jamás habría sido capaz de negarle la vida, ver a Tony y ver que es un ser humano completo que está aquí a pesar de estar contra todos los pronósticos.

-Te llevare a tu habitación y en una hora más o menos llevaran a Tony.

De camino a la habitación, a diferencia de ayer, los dos vamos como niños pequeños, muy contentos, y ansiosos por que llegue el momento de salir de aquí, en sentido figurado ya que Edward trabaja aquí, siento que para él, ser médico y tener a tu hijo enfermo ha de ser estresante y sobre todo porque sabes todo lo que puede salir mal.

-Regresare en un momento, mientras descansa.-parecemos bobos sonriéndonos el uno al otro.-

Cuando me quedo sola llamo a una enfermera para que me ayude a bañarme y estar limpia y desocupada para cuando Tony llegue, cruzo los dedos para que sea Bianca la que venga.

-Tono bien mi niña.

-Si Bianca, solo quería saber si me puedes ayudar con el baño, por favor.

-Claro que sí, me alegra ver que estas de mejor ánimo.

-Hoy traerán a Tony para que este conmigo y yo… pueda… este…

-Alimentarlo, ya me lo dijo el Dr. Cullen, es un acto muy bonito el que has hecho mi niña, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales que ese bebé no tarde en venir y exigir su alimento.

Bianca me ayuda, con el baño, no me siento tan cómoda como con Esme , pero me siento mejor que si hubiera venido otra enfermera, cuando he terminado entra Edward con Tony en brazos completamente dormido, y la doctora Victoria detrás de él empujando una pequeña cuna.

-Este pequeño ha recibido sus vacunas y podrá ir mañana a casa.- le sonrió a la doctora que se ve, está contenta también de ver al hijo de su mejor amigo recuperado.

-Y para ti, también hay sorpresas, mañana te daré el alta y podrán ir juntos a casa- la Dra. Me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi ahijado Isabella, espero que aparte de llevar tus controles podamos quedar alguna vez para salir a comer o ir de compras, como amigas, claro si tú quieres.

-Por su puesto Dra.

\- llámame Victoria.

-Claro pero si ustedes me llaman Bella, si somos amigos me gustaría que todos me llamaran así.

Digo mientras miro a Victoria y a Bianca, que me sonríen mientras asienten, por primera vez en meses me siento contenta, y feliz ya que mañana comienza una nueva etapa de mi vida, tengo miedo pero a la vez estoy ansiosa por qué comience.

**Hola un resfriado me ha tenido fuera de combate, pero ya que tengo menos fluidos saliendo de mi nariz y mis ojos no están tan llorosos me he permitido actualizar de madrugada jajaja. Gracias por sus comentarios y que les parece esta calma antes de la tormenta, hay que disfrutarla antes de que esto se ponga feo.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Edward tuvo que dejarme sola para poder ir a trabajar al igual que victoria, y me siento honrada de que me tuviera la confianza se dejarme a Tony.

Ha dormido durante una hora, y no he podido dejar de mirarlo en todo este tiempo, es tan perfecto e indefenso.

Comienza a moverse y agitar sus pequeños pies y manos, de pronto da un fuerte grito que continua con llanto, su pequeña mandíbula tiembla a cada sonido que emite.

Escucharlo llorar me pone nerviosa, y no sé cómo levantarlo, siempre me lo han dado directamente en los brazos, es tan pequeño que me da terror lastimarlo, con mucho cuidado intento copiar la manera en que he visto a Edward y a la enfermera levantarlo, poniendo una mano bajo su cabeza y otra bajo su trasero.

-Ya pequeño no llores tienes hambre.-escuchar mi vos parece calmarlo lo apoyo contra mi pecho y su llanto se calma para empezar a buscar mi pecho, pero al ver que no consigue lo que quiere, provoca que vuelva a llorar.

Aquí no hay un sillón como el de la habitación de pediatría así que lo tendré que hacer en la cama, con mucho cuidado subo y oprimo el botón para poder ponerla más inclinada.

Tony continua mostrando se desacuerdo a todo pulmón.

-Tranquilo bebé, no soy tan rápida.

Las manos me tiemblan deshago la tira de la bata y lo acerco a mi pezón, arrugo la cara cuando siento la fuerte succión.

Cuando el dolor disminuye, lo acaricio y lo miro, no se mucho de bebés pero cada vez que lo he amamantado me mira directamente a los ojos y todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece, me maravillo con los suaves sonidos que emite cuando mama, pasa un buen rato y comienza a realizar sonidos de molestia, intento sacarlo de mi pecho pero se niega, sonrío, es tan mono.

Meto mi dedo en la comisura de su boca para poder separarlo y se enoja, suelto la otra tira de la bata y rápido le ofrezco mi pezón.

Estoy desnuda de la parte de arriba de mi torso y el solo trae pañal, su cobija se ha movido y estamos piel con piel.

Tomo la sabana de la cama y nos cubro a ambos me recuesto en la cama y subo las barandas que esta tiene, así ambos estamos más seguros de no caer, paso mi mano por su espalda y el continua mamando con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando dejo de sentir que succiona suavemente saco mi pezón de su boquita, pero se ve tan tranquilo que decido cargarlo un poco más, comienzo a dar palmaditas en su espalda como Edward me dijo.

-Eres un bebé hermoso y tu familia te quiere mucho, y yo también te quiero, y si dios ha permitido que te amamante lo are durante el tiempo que sea necesario para que crezcas sano.

El continúa durmiendo, hace un pequeño sonidito con su boca y creo que ha eructado.

Lo dejo en mis brazos no quiero molestarlo así que ,me pongo cómoda y ponga una película para pasar el rato aunque en realidad me gustaría más leer un libro.

Pasan las horas y continuamos en la misma posición Tony en mis brazos y yo acostada con el sobre el pecho piel con piel, cuando tiene hambre solo lo muevo un poco y le meto el pezón a la boca, cuando termina lo acomodo entre mis pechos y continua durmiendo.

De pronto despierta y comienza a molestarse.

-Tienes hambre de nuevo, pero si acabas de comer ase quince minutos.-sonrió mientras le hablo ya que parece que eso lo tranquiliza.

Intento que tome el pezón pero no parece estar interesado, lo coloco sobre mi hombro pero comienza a llorar.

-shuu, tranquilo mi amor no pasa nada.

Trato de calmarlo pero no lo hace, intento alimentarlo de nuevo pero no quiere, toco el botón de emergencias ya que no sé qué tiene y me preocupa haberlo lastimado.

Tony continua llorando cuando Edward entra por la puerta.

-Que pasa Bella están bien.

-Lo siento Edward no sé qué hice mal pero no deja de llorar.

-Tranquila déjame revisarlo.

Lo pongo entre mis piernas y Edward se acerca.

-Que pasa campeón porque lloras te dije que fueras bueno con Bella.

Me da una tierna sonrisa, en ese momento Edward revisa su pañal y sonríe.

-No tiene nada Bella al menos no nada malo a juzgar por el color, solo está hecho del baño, está muy sucio y mojado creo que es la primera vez que defeca tanto y al parecer no le gusta la sensación.

Su pañal está totalmente lleno, como pude ser tan idiota, no sé nada de bebés pero no se me ocurrió lo más lógico, que en algún momento tendría que cambiarle el pañal, vi que Edward metió un pequeño bolso debajo de la cuna pero nuca se me ocurrió revisarlo o preguntar cuando tenía que cambiarlo.

-No se te ocurra pensar que hiciste algo mal, en todo caso es mi culpa debí venir antes a ver como estaban y cambiar su pañal, pero he tenido muchos pacientes y no se me ocurrió pedirte el favor de que lo hicieras, además es mi responsabilidad, así que si estás pensando cosas malas sobre ti bórralas de tu cabeza.

Parece que me leyó la mente así que solo asiento.

-Aun así debí pensar que en algún momento necesitaría un cambio de pañal.

-Bueno puedes ayudarme ahora, pero tal vez quieras cubrirte.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que estoy casi desnuda mi cabello cubre parcialmente mi seno izquierdo mientras que en el derecho tengo la cobijita de Tony sobre el hombro, y mi bata mal enroscada en la cintura.

Me pongo colorada mientras la subo y la ato, Edward mantiene la mirada sobre Tony.

-Lista para aprender a cambiar un pañal.-dice Edward para mi tranquilidad con total naturalidad.

-claro.

Para mi sorpresa Tony se relaja en cuanto siente que Edward comienza a desprender el pañal, lo ha colocado a los pies de la cama y yo tengo las piernas enroscadas.

-Ves el color, se supone que así debe ser, me imagino que ha estado comiendo mucho a juzgar por la cantidad.

-La verdad si, parece que no se saciara, crees que sea suficiente mi leche.

-Claro que sí, la naturaleza es sabia y su pequeño cuerpo le pide que se alimente porque sabe que es lo que necesita.

Veo entre asustada y fascinada como Edward cambia con agilidad el pañal.

-Poco a poco iras aprendiendo todo lo que necesitas, sobre el cuidado de un bebé, para cuando tu pequeño o pequeña nazca serás una experta en bebés ,Tony será un buen niño y te dejara que practiques con él, verdad campeón.

-La verdad me da terror hacer algo mal.

-Tu tranquila, la verdad me sorprende que con tu edad y tu nula experiencia con bebés, seas tan capaz a la hora de cuidar de Tony, tu instinto materno se dispara cada vez que estas con él y ver eso es asombroso, con las pocas veces que lo has alimentado ha podido aumentar los gramos que le faltaban y estoy seguro que el día de hoy aumentara un poco más.

-Me alegra poder ser útil, y sobre todo ayudarlo a él a mejorar.

-Bueno ya que este jovencito está limpio lo dejo de nuevo y Bella gracias y si vuelves a necesitar algo solo toca de nuevo que he dado la orden de que pasen la alarma directo a mi buscador para ser yo quien venga o en todo caso de que yo este ocupado llamen a mi padre.

-Gracias Edward estaré más pendiente de lo que le pasa y cualquier cosa que pase te llamo.

Edward me mira sonríe y se va, lo veo más contento, más alegre que cuando lo conocí, seguramente porque su hijo ya está mejor, coloco a Tony de nuevo sobre mi pecho y continuo arrullándolo, pero enseguida comienza a buscar mi pecho a sí que de nuevo desato las dos tiras para poder acostarlo de nuevo en mi piel, pensé que buscaría mi pecho pero solo se acomoda y continua durmiendo.

He pasado el día alimentando a Tony, y encargándome de sus necesidades ya que no quiero molestar a Edward, después de desperdiciar dos pañales ya que el primero rompí las cintas, el segundo de lo puse al revés y cuando quise acomodarlo las benditas cintas ya no pegaron, aprendí sobre la anatomía de un pañal y ahora me considero una experta.

Ya son casi las diez de la noche, cuando tocan la puerta a sí que pongo a Tony entre mis piernas y amarro las cintas de mi bata.

-Adelante.

Edward entra por la puerta, trae una cobija y una almohada, se acerca y le da un beso a Tony en la cabeza y lo toma en brazos para llevarlo a su nariz y olerlo, lo sostiene contra su pecho y lo arrulla.

-Vengo a pedirte asilo y ver si me puedo quedar en el sillón, mañana temprano les darán el alta y podremos ir a casa, así que no le veo el caso a irme, además no se me hace justo que te deje cuidando a Tony toda la noche, ya me aproveche de tu gentileza durante todo el día.

-No es una molestia Edward lo hago con mucho gusto la verdad, además es un niño tranquilo, apenas y llora, ya le he agarrado el ritmo, si lo alimento antes de que este hambriento no llora y te juro que no he dejado que lo del pañal vuelva a pasar, y claro que puedes quedarte literal este hospital es de tu familia.

Se acomoda en el sillón y se quita los zapatos, la verdad no me siento incomoda con su presencia, y no me da miedo quedarme con él, sé que él nunca me haría daño.

-Quieres que lo ponga en la cuna para que estés más cómoda.

-Me gustaría mas que durmiera conmigo la cama es bastante amplia y tiene la baranda, además creo que no le gusta, cada que lo he colocado ahí a dormido menos.

-Por su puesto si así quieres así será, no dudes en despertarme si se te ofrece algo.

Se levanta y coloca a Tony en mis brazos para volver al mueble y cubrirse con la manta, yo me coloco en la cama y abrazo a Tony.

Ya con la luz apagada intento dormir pero creo que tomar tantas siestas junto a Tony me ha quitado el sueño.

-¿Estas durmiendo Bella?

-No

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Creo que deberíamos a comenzar a conocernos mejor ya que a partir de mañana vamos a convivir mucho.

-Que te gustaría saber.

-Cuál es tu color favorito.

-Es en serio –le digo con una sonrisa.

-La verdad me gusta saber los pequeños gustos siempre he pensado que, las pequeñas cosas asen que conozcas mejor a las personas.

-El azul.-pero creo que últimamente me gusta más el verde esmeralda digo en mis adentros.

-Cuál es tu actividad favorita

-No sé si cuenta como actividad al menos no física, pero me encanta leer.

-Música favorita.

-Mmm clásica.-digo avergonzada pues en realidad soy bastante aburrida.

-A mí también, cuando realizamos alguna cirugía, me encanta ponerla en el quirófano, cuando es tu cumpleaños.

-El trece de septiembre.

-Espero no estar incomodándote pero para mí es importante saberlo todo de ti, te lo debo todo Bella.

-Es al revés Edward yo les debo la vida.

-Lo que tienes entre tus brazos Bella es mi razón de vivir, y gracias a ti mañana puedo llevarlo a casa, así que creo que estamos empatados, no quiero molestarte más a sí que te voy a dejar en paz para que duermas.

-No me molestas y tú también debes descansar, son pocas las veces que te veo sentado, y todo el tiempo andas de aquí allá pendiente de Tony, de tus pacientes, de tu familia y de mí.

-No te preocupes puedo con ello, además ahora que estemos los tres en casa descansare más y recortare mi tiempo de trabajo para poder estar más con ustedes.

Sus palabras me brindan una enorme tranquilidad y seguridad, se escucha como si fueramos una familia.

-Gracias Edward que descanses.

-Duerme, veras como Tony en unas horas nos brinda un concierto y no de música clásica precisamente.

Me relajo y duermo tranquila, Tony en una dulzura de bebé apenas y gimotea un poco ,estamos cubiertos por la sabana y él está calientito, cuando tiene hambre solo muevo un poco mi pecho y listo, son como la dos de la mañana y Tony comienza a molestarse así que adormilada intento meter el pezón en su boca pero lo rechaza ,palpo su pañal y lo siento mojado así que me levanto lo pongo en medio de la cama y busco su pañalera, para cambiarlo voy a tener que encender la luz .

Cuando lo hago Edward aprieta los ojos ante la intensidad de la luz.

-Pasa algo-pregunta con cara de dormido, con su cabello asía todas direcciones, descalzo y aun así, tan apuesto como siempre.

Dejo de mirarlo como idiota y le contesto.

-Solo esta mojado, voy a cambiarle el pañal, lamento haberte despertado.

-Yo lo hago, tranquila.

Se levanta y camina asía la camilla con una enorme sonrisa, carga al bebé y le besa la barriga.

-Como esta mi campeón, eres un buen bebé, gracias por dejarnos dormir, te voy a cambiar el pañal, para que estés más cómodo.

-Le gusta que le hables, has notado que cuando le hablan deja de moverse e intenta fijar la mirada.

-Sí, la verdad no creo que Tanya le hablara a su vientre, nunca la vi hacerlo ni si quiera acariciarlo, y tampoco me dejo hacerlo a mí, quizás por eso le gusta que le hablen, listo campeón ahora a dormir.

Intenta arrullarlo pero al sostenerlo contra su pecho comienza a buscar su pecho.

-Así que te has encaprichado con Bella, hijo tu y yo tendremos una plática muy seria con respecto a acaparar a Bella- me da una sonrisa de disculpa mientras me subo a la cama y estiro los brazos para que me lo de, me cubro con la pequeña sabana y le ofrezco mi seno, le sonrío a Edward para evitar que se vea mi cara de dolor cuando Tony comienza a succionar.

Cuando termina de comer de ambos pechos, Edward le saca los gases y lo coloca en la cuna, nos acomodamos y continuamos durmiendo como si esta fuera nuestra rutina diaria.

Tony se levanta a comer unas tres veces más y cada vez Edward se ha levantado, platicamos en lo que Tony come, cuando termina le saca los gases y volemos a dormir.

Escucho murmullos y abro los ojos lentamente, Edward esta con Tony sobre las piernas y le habla suavemente con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

-No los escuche despertar.

-Eso es porque los chicos Cullen hemos hablado sobre ser considerados contigo, y dejarte dormir formo parte de la plática.-sonrío como tonta, cada vez que habla así.

-Lista para el gran día, te advierto, que mi familia puede llegar hacer un tanto muy empalagosa.

-En realidad estoy nerviosa.-suelto de golpe lo que estoy pensando, estoy asustada de hacer algo que los defraude, pero más que nada de que James me encuentre y nos haga daño tanto a mi como a mi bebé y a los Cullen.

-Tranquila, contrate seguridad extra para la casa ,además nadie que no esté autorizado puede entrar a la zona residencial donde vivimos, solo pueden entrar las personas que están en mi lista, si alguien ajeno a mi lista o de los vecinos intenta entrar no podrá hacerlo sin antes presentar identificación y estar autorizado con anterioridad.

-Muchas gracias, saber eso me hace estar más tranquila con respecto a nuestra seguridad, y me apena que tú y tu familia se vean afectados por mi situación.

-Nada de eso, es hora de que nos preparemos para poder irnos, en unas horas vendrá victoria para darte el alta, y el pediatra a Tony, que te parece si mientras tú le das de comer a Tony yo voy y me doy un baño en la sala de descasa para médicos, después regreso y cuido a Tony mientras tú te bañas.

-Claro entonces hagámoslo rápido, no te ofendas pero odio los hospitales.

-Claro no es agradable estar en uno, cuando tú eres el paciente, créeme yo también odio esa parte.

Nos ponemos manos a la obra y comenzamos con nuestro día cuando Edward regresa bañado y oliendo de manera exquisita, le doy a Tony que recién acaba de terminar de comer.

Cuando voy a entrar al baño, me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Edward, tengo un pequeño problema, no tengo que ponerme, y no creo que sea decente que salga en bata.

-Lo siento lo olvide, papá trajo esta maleta ayer por la noche y olvide dártela, Alice la mando dijo que hay todo lo necesario dentro.

-Muchas gracias.

Entro al baño y me desnudo rápidamente sin prestar atención a mi cuerpo, ya que estoy más inquieta por el hecho de que estoy desnuda y del otro lado de la puerta esta Edward, no me da miedo pero por algún motivo me inquieta.

Rápidamente me baño, y abro la maleta, Alice me ha mandado unos pants color vino, así como ropa interior nueva, me queda un poco apretado el sostén ya que mis senos están hinchados supongo que por la leche, me coloco la bota ortopédica y salgo.

Seco mi pelo y lo dejo suelto, abro la puerta y salgo.

-Puedes creer que es la primera vez que Tony va a usar ropa.-Edward voltea mirarme ya que no le conteste por estar secando mi melena con una toalla.

Se me queda mirando como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, lejos de incomodarme, me sonrojo ante su mirada.

Te ves muy bonita.-es todo lo que dice y me da una hermosa sonrisa ladeada.

Victoria pasa a darme el alta, por mera formalidad ya que dice que viviendo con Edward no puedo estar mejor atendida, el pediatra un hombre mayor llamado Billy me felicito por lo bien que se ve Tony.

-Quieres ayudarme a vestirlo, su ropa está en la pañalera.

Abro la pañalera y me encuentro con una infinidad de ropa para bebé perfectamente doblada, volteo a ver a Edward.

-Alice.-Es todo lo que dice después de sonreír.

Escojo un mameluco blanco, y un gorrito del mismo color junto con unos pequeños calcetines.

-Perfecto la primera regla es hacerlo siempre sobre la cama o en el cambiador y revisar su pañal antes de comenzar a vestirlo para no comenzar todo de nuevo si es que está sucio del pañal.

Observo atenta como delicadamente va vistiendo al diminuto bebé, con sus enormes manos tratándolo como si fuera de cristal y a la vez seguro de lo que hace.

Lo coloca en el asiento para el auto y trae la silla de ruedas.

-Lo siento es política del hospital a demás son varios pisos y no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

Me subo a la silla y el me coloca a Tony sobre las piernas.

Varias enfermeras se acercan a despedir a Tony, y observo un tanto molesta como unas intentan coquetear con Edward quien educadamente les dice que tenemos prisa.

Cuando estamos en la entrada un hombre se acerca y nos toma una foto instantánea.

-Para los nuevos padres.

Me la entrega y yo por inercia la tomo con mi mano libre, en ella salgo mirando a Tony y Edward haciendo lo mismo por sobre mi cabeza, parecemos una pequeña y nueva familia.

-Muchas gracias.-Dice Edward y le tiende un billete al hombre.

-Es una linda foto, hay fotógrafos que vienen aquí a ganar un poco de dinero extra tomando este tipo de fotos, será un excelente recuerdo.

Subimos al auto y Edward pone música clásica, muy baja para no molestar a Tony que aun duerme ajeno a la felicidad de su padre y la mía por estar fuera del hospital.

Vamos en un cómodo silencio, cuando nos vamos acercando a las zonas residenciales, me pongo un tanto nerviosa.

-Edward, exentamente quien nos espera en tu casa.

-Mis hermanos, mis cuñados, mis papás y mi sobrino.

-Eso suena como muchas personas.

-Tranquilla, les dije que no te abrumaran, pero ellos dicen que ya que no deje que te visitaran en el hospital, lo menos que podía hacer era dejar que te recibieran como se debe, ya casi llegamos, es la casa al final de la cuadra.

Cuando llegamos me sorprendo al encontrarme, con una casa enorme casi tan grande como la de mis padres, es de tres pisos y tiene un hermoso pero abandonado jardín en la parte de enfrente, tiene unos enormes ventanales que la hacen de pared.

Edward oprime un control remoto y la reja de entrada se abre, llegamos a la puerta de entrada y Edward sale y me abre la puerta.

-Te importa si te llevo en brazos no me gustaría que caminaras un trecho tan largo, hasta el momento solo has caminado tramos cortos, y no me siento commodo dejando que camines, sobre todo si tengo los brazos ocupados con Tony.

-Pero no me gustaría que dejaras a Tony solo mientras me llevas a mí.

-No pretendía hacer eso, ¿puedo cargarte?

-Mmm creo que sí.

Abre la puerta trasera del coche y saca a Tony del asiento para coche para dármelo-sostenlo bien.- me dice antes de alzarme en brazos con todo y Tony.

-Edward te vas a lastimar, peso mucho.

-Oh cariño apenas y siento tu peso.-dice mientras me mueve de arriba abajo con sus brazos.-no te asustes pero mi familia suele ser un poco efusiva les dije que se controlaran pero casi nunca me hacen caso.

Cuando se acerca a la puerta principal ni siquiera toca cuando una alegre Esme, abre la puerta.

-Pero pasen, que emoción que estén aquí.-en cuanto entramos doy un brinquito y me acurruco en los brazos de Edward hay siete personas mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un enorme letrero que dice "Bienvenidos Bella y Tony".

-Vez te lo dije nunca me hacen caso, les dije que te dejaran tranquila.

Edward también tiene una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

-No seas aguafiestas hermanito y pasa debilucho que estas sudando la gota gorda ahí parado.-un hombre enorme con sonrisa pícara habla y rompe a carcajadas a lo que parece una broma familiar, me mira pero no siento miedo y al parecer por los rasgos físicos es el hermano mayor de Edward y Alice.

Todos se ríen y me es imposible no seguirlos, el ambiente familiar que se despide es lo que siempre me imagine en una gran familia.

**Hola disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado llena de trabajo, les prometo una actualización extra como recompensa, que les parece, estos dos ya se comienzan a ver con otros ojos, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Crees que puedas ponerme en el sillón, mi pie cuelga y eso hace que duela.-hablo mientas me rio, y no sé por qué, pero la risa es contagiosa.

Edward entra a la sala conmigo aun en brazos y todos caminan detrás de nosotros.

-Puedo verlo tío Edward por favor, puedo, puedo anda tío Edward quiero conocer a mi primo.-el pequeño niño de aproximadamente cuatro años ase lo posible por ver al bebé en mis brazos.

-Tranquilo Ethan, deja que la tía Bella se ponga cómoda.-El hermoso niño rubio no puede de la felicidad.

Volteo a mirar a Edward el hecho de que le digan a su sobrino que soy su tía ase todo más real, él solo me regala una mirada apenada, como disculpándose.

-Hola yo soy Ethan y tengo cuatro años-levanta tres deditos y yo le sonrió enternecida.-gracias por regalarme un primo, le pedí a santa un hermanito, pero mami dice que se equivocó y envolvió un primo en vez de un hermano, pero que es lo mismo.

Una hermosa mujer rubia de cuerpo esbelto me sonríe al mismo tiempo que se lleva un dedo a los labios rojos, que tienen pintada una sonrisa.

-Eres muy bonita, y me gusta tu cabello, puedo darte un besito.

El niño no para de hablar y me toma desprevenida me inclino y me sorprende besando mi dos mejillas.

-Tranquilo Ethan, no abrumes a Bella, lo siento mucho, son influencias de su padre ser un coqueto, mi nombre en Rosalie, y él es mi esposo Emmett Y como veras ambos son mis hijos.

Todos ríen ante su comentario ya que Emmett no está prestando atención si no que está lanzando a Ethan por los aires.

-Un gusto rosalie, descuida, deja que se diviertan.

-Emmett-le reprende Rosalie y ambos tal cual niños se ponen serios y vuelven a acercarse, me parece inaudito que este hombre sea un abogado.

-Lo sentimos cariño, hola Bella mucho gusto en conocerte, espero que mi padre ya te haya hablado de su bien apuesto e inteligente hijo abogado.

Le sonrió es como un enorme y tierno oso, un hombre pero con corazón de niño.

-Bella no sabes que gusto me da que ya estés en casa y que ya no tengas que traer esa horrible bata de hospital.

Alice me abraza y besa mis mejillas.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Alice, y gracias por la ropa, me encanto y era justo mi talla.

-Oh no, Bella jamás debiste decir eso, este duende ahora solo buscara una excusa para arrastrarte al centro comercial.-Emmett toma a Alice por el cuello y despeina su caballo.

-Papi dile a Emmet que me deje en paz.-Carlisle solo sonríe meneando la cabeza en negación.

Alice le da un pequeño pellizco en las costillas a Emmet.

-¡Auch! Jasper controla a tu mujer.-El hombre rubio, que ahora carga a Ethan solo sonríe divertido con la escena.

-Lo siento Bella mi familia es un tanto peculiar como puedes ver.

-Mamá dile a Edward que deje hablar de nosotros.-Emmet le hace pucheros a Esme como si fuera un bebé.

-Niños compórtense, Bella pensara que se criaron como salvajes.

-Lo sentimos mamá.-Exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo, la verdad, todo esto me parece muy gracioso.

-Perdónanos Bella, Jasper acércate cariño, Bella, él es mi marido.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte bella, es un placer conocerte al fin, Alice no para de hablar de ti todo el día.

-Mucho gusto Jasper.

-Bueno, pero que ya quiero ver a mi primo, tío Edward por favor.-Exclama Ethan ya cansado de los formalismos.

-Tranquilo enano, que todos queremos.-Emmett trata de calmar a su hijo pero se ve igual de inquieto.

-Oh lo siento claro cariño acércate.-descubro a Tony y lo recargo en mis piernas, para que pueda verle de cerca, de inmediato todos se acercan.

-Pero si es muy pequeñito, parece uno de mis muñecos mami, primito tienes que comer mucho para que crezcas y podamos jugar.-se ve que incluso Ethan siendo el más joven de la familia tenía ilusión con el nacimiento de Tony.

-Pero míralo esta todo rosado, ya no queda rastro de piel amarilla, Carlisle nuestro nieto esta en casa, puedo cargarlo querida nunca lo había visto sin cables.-Esme parece a punto de llorar y me doy cuenta que esta familia la ha pasado realmente mal durante estas semanas, los primeros días de Tony debieron ser muy angustiantes.

Le entrego al bebé de inmediato asombrada de que me pidiera permiso para cargarlo.

Todos rodean a Esme para ver bien al bebé.

-Tienes una gran familia Edward.

-La verdad no sé qué haría sin ellos, son mi red de apoyo, y ahora también serán la tuya.

-Pasemos al comedor tengo la comida preparada, Jasper ha bajado el moisés de Anthony y podemos ponerlo a un lado.

-Con permiso Bella.-Emmet entra de manera rápida y me carga en brazos y de manera rápida me lleva a lo que supongo es al comedor.-me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya estoy sentada en una silla y todos ríen.

-Emmett no seas bruto ten cuidado la vas a lastimar.-Edward viene gritando detrás nuestro.

-Dejen de avergonzarme solo fue un accidente y yo era solo un crio, ya supérenlo.

Yo debo tener cara de póker porque Carlisle me mira y me explica la broma familiar.

-Veras Bella cuando Alice estaba en el instituto, entro al equipo de porristas y le pidió a Edward que la ayudara hacer unas piruetas, cuando la levanto en brazos la dejo caer ya que no aguanto el peso, lo tenemos en video si quieres verlo es la verdad muy gracioso, Alice jamás dejo que la tomara en brazos de nuevo.

-Me dejo un horrible chichón en la frente, gracias al cielo no tengo ni una cicatriz.

-El debilucho de la familia que puedo decir.-se burla Emmett besando sus musculosos brazos.

-Ese golpe podría ser la causa de tu locura, Jasper hermano perdona haberla dejado así de loca.

-No al contrario, gracias Edward precisamente eso fue lo que me conquisto.-Se dan un pequeño beso al que Ethan acompaña con un ewwwww.

Edward y todos están riendo y yo me les uno, es increíble el ambiente familiar, las cenas con mis padres eran amenas y papá siempre nos hacia reír a mamá y a mí con sus ocurrencias pero siempre fuimos solo nosotros.

Comenzamos a comer, y todos de alguna manera están atentos de lo que quiero y preguntan si estoy cómoda o si necesito algo, Edward está a mi lado derecho y Esme al izquierdo con Tony entre nosotras, se ha despertado y comienza a inquietarse lo más seguro es que debe de tener hambre ya que tiene más de dos horas que le di de comer por ultima vez.

Esme se inclina y lo toma en brazos.

-Creo que tiene hambre.-le digo a Esme ya que Tony menea la cabecita de esa manera que reconozco como signo de hambre.-ya he terminado de comer puedo alimentarlo, está a punto de romper a llorar.

-Claro querida, quieres ir a tu habitación para estar más cómoda.

-Claro Esme me encantaría.

-Te llevo, lo siento pero la habitación está arriba y son muchas escaleras, solo te levantare en los escalones.

-Claro- me disculpo y me levanto de la mesa, Edward me sigue y me levanta en las escaleras, puedo sentir sus músculos marcarse debajo de su camisa y a pesar de no ser tan fornido como Emmett me siento más segura, inhalo su delicioso aroma y me acurruco en sus brazos.

Me sienta apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, la habitación es más grande de lo que imagine, el espacio es enorme, esta toda decorada de tonos blancos, la cama es enorme, y en vez de pared tiene un enorme ventanal que deja ver al patio trasero que da asía una zona boscosa llena de árboles ,es una vista hermosa. Esme entra con un agitado Tony en los brazos, me lo entrega lo desenvuelvo de la manta y lo cubro con ella, desabrocho la sudadera e intento sacar mi seno, ahora entiendo más lo práctico de las batas del hospital.

Esme me mira con una sonrisa enternecida y emocionada al ver lo que hago.

-Te daré un poco de privacidad bajare con mis hermanos y papá, pero cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman.-Edward esta tan feliz que le contesto con una enorme sonrisa mientras asiento con la cabeza, Esme se sienta a los pies de la cama y me quita la zapatilla del pie sano y comienza a masajear mi pie.

-Lamento no haber podido estar contigo ayer, pero esta casa era un completo desastre y me tarde todo el día en dejarla decente para ustedes.

-No te preocupes Esme no hicimos mucho aparte de dormir.

-Se puede, dejamos a los hombres limpiando la cocina.

Alice asoma la cabeza y Rosalie detrás de ella.

-Claro pasen -le digo un poco tímida de que vean amamantando a Tony aunque este cubierta, no sé lo que ellas piensen al respecto, con Esme siento más confianza pero no puedo negarles la entrada a un lugar que no es mi casa.

-Esperamos que estés cómoda Bella y que no pienses que somos unos trogloditas, somos buenas personas, un poco locas pero buenas personas.-Rosalie tiene un porte intimidante y una belleza que a la vista resulta abrumadora, pero tiene una manera dulce de hablar que quiebra por completo esa primera impresión.

-Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y Emmett para lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias Rosalie, aprecio mucho lo que todos hacen por mí.

-No es nada Bella ya que si quieres compensarnos de alguna manera recupérate pronto para que podamos salir de compras.- Alice que se ha acostado alado mío esta con una sonrisa esperanzadora en la cara.

-Jamás vas a cambiar Alice.

Todas reímos, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre rápido y un Ethan entra corriendo a los brazos de Rosalie.

-Mami ayuda, el tío Jasper intento que comiera un pedazo extra de brócoli.

-Eso no es nada malo Ethan.

-Pero ya estoy lleno mami si como más voy a explotar.-Ethan menea las manos como simulando una explosión.

-Oh mi primito, puedo verlo.-me asombra lo rápido que su mente cambia su atención de una cosa a otra.

Se sube a mi lado de la cama y no me queda de otra más que levantar la sabana para que lo vea.

-No Tony no, Tony no eso no se hace, mami ayuda a tía Bella, mi primo la está mordiendo.

-Claro que no cariño está tomando su leche, los bebés pequeños se alimentan de esa manera, tú también te alimentaste de esa manera cuando eras así de pequeñito y dejaste de hacerlo a los dos años.

-¿Tienes leche como las vacas tía Bella?

-Si aunque espero no parecerme a una.-es tan tierno y tan inocente.

-¿Tú también mami?

-No cariño a los dos años ya no quisiste más y dejaste la teta, así le decías, y dejo de salir.

-Eso debió ser hace muuuuucho tiempo porque ya no lo recuerdo, me prometes que no te muerde tía Bella.

-Claro que no cariño, no me hace daño.

Se acerca y le habla despacio a Tony intentando decir algo en secreto, pero en realidad todas escuchamos.

-No vayas a morder a tía Bella primo, ella es muy bonita y mi mami dice que no debemos morder a nadie y menos a las niñas.-separa de puntillas y me da un beso.-listo tía bella he hablado como primo mayor y me ha dicho que no te morderá.

-Muchas gracias Ethan, es muy considerado de tu parte.

-Como recompensa a tu buen trabajo como primo mayor puedes decirle al abuelo que de una de mis galletas especiales.

-Gracias abuelita.-Ethan sale a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Es un niño muy tierno.

-Es mi bebé especial, es idéntico a su padre, podrá ser rubio como yo pero es un Emmett en miniatura, espero que no te moleste que le dijéramos que eres su tía, pero es muy pequeño y fue lo único que se nos ocurrió, decirle que tu trajiste a su primo y que por lo tanto eres su tía solo así evitamos que te hiciera preguntas.

En ese momento Tony decide que es suficiente leche y suelta mi pecho así que acomodo mi ropa y lo descubro, veo que Rosalie está ansiosa por cargarlo así que con una pequeña sonrisa se lo extiendo.

Lo toma entre sus brazos y lo acerca a su nariz, lo huele y besa su cabeza, lo atrae asía su pecho y comienza a darle pequeñas palmaditas.

-No quiero sonar egoísta pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si Tanya estuviera viva no tendríamos esta oportunidad.-dice Rosalie que no puede dejar de oler y acariciar a Tony.

-Es verdad, sé que no se debe hablar mal de los muertos, pero atento contra la vida de mi sobrino y eso es algo que al menos yo no puedo olvidar.

\- Lo se niñas pero Tanya ya está rindiendo cuentas, no es nuestro deber juzgarla, ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en el futuro y todo lo bueno que viene para Bella y Tony ahora que se están recuperando en casa.

Pasamos unas horas charlando, los chicos suben de vez en cuando a ver que hacemos, pero no se quedan durante mucho tiempo, eso me permite conocer un poco más de la familia Cullen, Alice está casada con Jasper desde hace cuatro años ,Jasper es psicólogo y trabaja en el mismo hospital que Edward y Carlisle, Alice tiene varias tiendas de ropa por todo el país ,donde vende ropa de las más exclusivas marcas, Emmett como ya sabía es abogado, pero la que más me sorprendió fue Rosalie quien detrás de esa imagen tan sofisticada y apariencia de modelo, es dueña de varios talleres mecánicos ,y tiene un título en ingeniería mecánica automotriz ,trabajaba en los talleres hasta que nació Ethan, y decidió que se tomaría sus buenos años para poder criarlo.

Ya entrada la noche todos se despiden.

-Luego continuaremos charlando nos concentramos en nosotras y no te dejamos hablar mucho, pero después queremos que nos platiques todo de ti.

-Pero si es típico de ti Alice no dejar hablar a las personas.-Emmett molesta a Alice.

-Oye eso no es verdad.

-Ya niños vayámonos y dejemos que Bella y Edward descansen.-si papá-contestan ambos como si fueran niños pequeños.

-Mañana vendré a estar contigo Bella en lo Edward va a trabajar, para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Oh, gracias Esme no era necesario, ya casi no me duele el pie, pero me encantara mucho tener tu compañía.

Todos se despiden y nos dejan solos.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar, es la primera noche de Tony fuera del hospital y no sabemos cómo nos la va a poner, en el closet hay ropa que Alice compro debería haber pijamas, te dejare un momento a solas y regresare por Tony, para cambiarlo y llevarlo a su habitación.

-Claro no tardo te hablo cuando termine.-Edward me deja sola y acomodo a Tony en el medio de la cama y coloco almohadas a su alrededor, voy a paso lento hacia al closet, la cantidad de ropa es impresionante, Alice se tomó muy enserio el pedido de Edward, me visto con un cómodo camisón blanco que me queda por debajo de la rodilla.

-Listo Edward

En un momento voy.-me responde, tomo a Tony en brazos y lo arrullo, Edward entra en un pantalón de chándal a cuadros y una camiseta blanca.

-La habitación de Tony está enfrente de la tuya, y la mía aun lado, si quieres acompañarme para mostrártela, y de paso puedes practicar cambiar a Tony, claro si tú quieres.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría, me da un poco de miedo porque es muy pequeño, pero tengo que aprender a hacerlo, quiero ayudarte a cuidarlo y que estés tranquilo de que no are algo mal.

-No te preocupes ¿vamos?

Llegamos a la habitación, es hermosa en tonos blancos, azules y verdes el techo está lleno de nubes, y las paredes de animales, la cuna está en el centro de la habitación en la esquina hay una mecedora y aun costado un comido sillón todos estos en blanco.

-Mi madre, Rosalie y Alice se encargaron de decorarlo y comprar mucha de la ropa que hay en el armario.-en su mirada veo el amor y orgullo por las mujeres de su familia.

-Es precioso Edward, pero sobre todo está hecho con mucho amor y cariño.

-Por su puesto eso nunca le faltara en nuestra familia.

-bueno comencemos que ya se está impacientado y no me gusta verlo llorar.

-Claro, ya tengo su pijama listo, quieres hacerlo tu sola.

-Solo no te alejes demasiado.

Coloco a Tony sobre el cambiador y comienzo a quitarle el mameluco, muy despacio, es un bebé que aún no pesa ni los tres kilos y mide en aproximado cuarenta centímetros, por lo tanto sus delgados brazos son en extremo pequeños, logro sacar sus brazos y las piernas son pan comido, rápido cambio su pañal en eso soy experta y le pongo una especie de mameluco solo que este a diferencia del anterior no tiene piernas más bien parece una funda de almohada.

-Vez no es tan difícil.

-Ahora lo ponemos en su cuna, un bebe de su edad no debe usar almohada ni debe tener peluches o juguetes dentro de la cuna, lo cubriremos con una manta solo hasta debajo de sus axilas así si hace algún movimiento no se la pondrá sobre la cara.

-Son tantas cosas que tengo que aprender.

-Tranquila es normal yo soy médico y tengo que aprender este tipo de cosas por mi especialidad, pero aun así con él es diferente, siento que tantos años de estudio no son suficientes, vayamos a dormir en unas horas despertara para comer y un cambio de pañal, aprovechemos para dormir un poco me llevare el monitor a mi habitación si llora poder escucharlo.

-Puedo yo también tener uno que tal si no lo escuchas, así seremos dos personas al tanto de él.

Edward sonríe, y me mira con esos ojos que pone cuando habla de su familia o Tony.

-Claro que puedes.-me tiende un pequeño aparato blanco y enciende otro que está atado a un lado de la cuna por la parte de afuera.

Salimos de la habitación de Tony y Edward me acompaña asía la puerta de la mía.

-Descansa Bella si me necesitas estoy enfrente, no dudes en llamarme.-se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Bella.

Parpadeo y como tonta me quedo ahí parada sin decir nada solo viendo cómo se marcha asía su habitación, entro a la habitación y me recuesto en mi cama como boba sonriendo y tocando mi mejilla.

**Hola, muchas gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leerme, no saben lo que se siente saber que amenizas un poquito la vida de alguien, muchísimas gracias por dejar sus comentarios, siento hermoso leer todo lo que les parece mi trabajo, mil gracias.**

**Este capítulo más que nada es para atar unos pequeños cabitos sueltos y para dar una idea más o menos de lo que es la vida de los Cullen y como son estos como personas e individuos y sobre todo como familia.**

**Gracias por sus críticas y comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Unos pequeños ruiditos me despiertan, miro el reloj, son cerca de las dos de la mañana, las luces del monitor de bebé se encienden y apagan con cada ruido que hace Tony, me levanto y voy despacio asía la habitación, cada que me levanto mi pie duele por la falta de movimiento, pero quiero llegar antes de que Tony llore de verdad y despierte a Edward, el pobre debe de estar tan cansado, todas estas semanas en el hospital alado de su hijo.

Llego hasta la cuna Tony está despierto y trata de moverse de manera torpe, lo levanto y lo abrazo mientras palpo su pañal esta algo orinado no tanto pero ya necesita un cambio ,de manera rápida le cambio el pañal y decido llevarlo a la habitación así cuando despierte no despertara a Edward y podrá descansar más.

Ya en mi habitación me acuesto con él y bajo el tirante del camisón, le ofrezco el pezón, una lagrima se sale de mis ojos, en verdad me duele mucho, pero supongo que es normal, aunque me duela no dejare de hacerlo, no soy médico, pero es obvio que mi leche le ha ayudado bastante, no ha vomitado y parece digerir bien la leche.

Durante toda la noche, Tony se levantó varias veces a comer, pero lo único que tenía que hacer era reacomodarlo y pegarlo a mi seno, le cambie el pañal tres veces, pero de ahí en adelante pasamos una noche tranquila, el pobre Edward durmió toda la noche oh al menos eso espero.

Me levanto temprano ya que escucho ruidos en la habitación de enfrente, Tony continua durmiendo así que me levanto pongo las almohadas a su lado y voy a ver que es ese ruido, Edward está parado recorriendo las cortinas del cuarto de Tony para que entre la luz del día.

-Oh Bella lo siento si te desperté estas argollas hacen demasiado ruido.

-No te preocupes dormí bastante.

-Considerando que caí como piedra, y no escuche ni un llanto de Tony durante toda la noche lo dudo.-me da una sonrisa picara

-Espero que no te moleste que lo levara conmigo.

-Claro que no, te lo agradezco, me callo muy bien descansar, pero no es justo que mientras yo dormía tu estuvieras desvelada con él, pero muchas gracias.

-¡Chicos a desayunar! – la voz de Esme se escucha desde abajo y miro sorprendida a Edward por que no deben de ser ni las ocho de la mañana.

-Le gusta madrugar y está emocionada de pasar el día con ustedes, ¿puedo pasar por Tony a tu habitación?

Su caballerosidad y consideraciones conmigo en su propia casa me sorprenden.

-Claro Edward es tu casa.

-Es tu espacio Bella, bajo a Tony y luego regreso por ti.

Entra por Tony que ya está despierto Edward le habla y lo besa, no tarda nada cuando regresa por mí.

-Pasa tu brazo por mi cuello te sostendré de él y la cintura así podemos ir bajando y puedes ejercitar tu pie, crees poder hacerlo.

No sé si se refiere al hecho de tocarme o de poder bajar la escalera apoyando el pie, no estoy segura de ninguna de las dos cosas pero asiento con la cabeza.

Me pone la mano en la cintura vamos abrazados, mi respiración se agita un poco pero no tengo miedo.

-De aquí en adelante puedo caminar sin apoyo gracias –le digo en cuanto he bajado la escalera, llego a la cocina y Esme está arrullando a Tony.

-Buenos días querida toma asiento que ya te sirvo el desayuno

-Muchas gracias Esme, puedo ayudarte en algo

-Nada de eso deja que te consienta.

-Hazle caso bella no quieres verla enojada

-Tú también y deja de hablar de mí que soy tu madre

Les sonrío a los dos

-Bella tienes que empezar a tomar tus vitaminas prenatales y el hierro que te mando Victoria.

Lo había olvidado

-Toma- Edward pone frente a mí una pequeña pastilla y una capsula enorme que no creo poder tragar.

-Por dios soy pésima tomando pastillas y esa es enorme-le digo apuntando la enorme capsula

-No es tan malo, es fácil mira-Edward toma la capsula y se la traga sin siquiera tomar agua.

-Vamos cariño tu puedes-me alienta Esme

-Tómala con jugo de naranja por el momento no puedes tomar leche para que el hierro se absorba mejor.

Me la trago y siento que estoy a punto de ahogarme.

-Tranquila solo son ocho meses más de eso-Edward parece divertirse cuando le escupo el jugo en la cara.

Abro los ojos asustada

-Deja de molestarla y déjala desayunar en paz.- escucho a Esme reír pero mi mente no está en el presente.

-Lo siento por favor perdóname- me levanto intentando limpiarlo todo de manera rápida olvidándome del dolor en mi pie tomo un trapo de la barra y me arrodillo a limpiar el jugo que tire Esme y Edward han dejado de reír y cuando Edward toca mi hombro me hago asía atrás de modo que caigo sobre mi trasero.

-Bella tranquila soy yo, Edward, estas bien, están en casa a salvo, mírame soy yo todo está bien.

Parpadeo asustada y miro a Esme que me mira entre triste y asustada.

-Lo lamento no sé qué me paso.

En realidad sí que lo sé, por un momento me transporte a mi casa con James y las palizas que me daba por cosas como esta.

-No pasa nada, tranquila, me dejas ayudarte fue mi culpa a veces no me fijo en lo que digo ven vamos a desayunar sí.

-Después hablaremos de esto, desayuna tranquila.

Intentamos desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado pero me es imposible, Esme y Edward comienzan a hablar de cosas que faltan en la casa, por lo que entiendo nadie se ha hecho cargo de esta en mucho tiempo.

-Hoy saldré un poco tarde, tengo demasiado papeleo acumulado, y quiero adelantar un poco para poder estar más con ustedes, pero si quieren que me quede puedo llamar a papá.

-Ve tranquilo nos hará bien pasar un rato a solas, verdad cariño.- Esme toma mi mano por sobre la mesa.

-Estaré bien te lo prometo.-intento sonreírle pero ni yo me la creo.

-Está bien pero si necesitan algo cualquier cosa, lo que sea me avisan.

Se agacha y besa a Tony que está dentro del bambineto, luego besa a su madre en la frente, voltea asía mi como si fuera a darme un beso en la mejilla pero cambia de dirección y besa mi frente.

-Trata de descansar por favor.

-Ve tranquilo y con mucho cuidado. -Me da una sonrisa triste

Sale de la casa y Esme me regala una sonrisa.

-Qué te parece si tomas un baño y luego vemos una película juntas, llegue temprano y no hay mucho que hacer todo está bastante limpio y gracias a mi debo decir.

-Claro Esme me gustaría mucho.

-Anthony sigue durmiendo lo llevo a su habitación y regreso por ti.

Cuando estamos en la habitación nos encontramos con un dilema aquí no hay silla para que pueda sentarme en la ducha.

-Ya se, te llenare la bañera, quítate la ropa y cuando el baño esté listo vendré por ti.

Antes de salir del hospital el doctor Gonzalo me coloco una nueva escayola es como una especie de plástico con agujeros, me dijo que podía mojarla y no pasaría nada, al menos no me puso yeso eso habría sido asqueroso al momento de quitarlo .

Me desnudo y me coloco un albornos que hay en el armario y busco lo que me voy a poner, escojo unos jeans y un blusón que me permitirá alzarlo y poder amamantar a Tony.

-Listo cariño

Entro al baño la tina está llena y una gruesa capa de espuma me impide ver el agua, le ha echado sales de baño con olor a vainilla.

-Vamos cariño entra.

Me ayuda a entrar y cuando me quito el albornos Esme lo toma por los hombros para que no se moje de inmediato tapo mi intimidad, cuidadosamente me ayuda a sentarme en la bañera pone una toalla en el filo y me ayuda a recostarme.

-Te daré algo de privacidad dejare la puerta abierta para poder escuchar si necesitas algo, cuando hayas terminado me llamas, por favor no intentes salir sola puedes resbalar y no me lo perdonaría.

-Gracias Esme.

A dejado la bandeja de la bañera con todo lo necesario tomo la esponja y comienzo a lavar mi cuerpo, los moretones ya casi no se ven en mis brazos y los de mis senos han desaparecido por completo, toco mi vientre sigue plano aún no hay signos aparentes de bebé.

No sé si eso es normal o sano, Victoria dijo que todo estaba bien, pero de todos modos le preguntare a Edward.

Me pregunto si seré capaz de amar a este bebé, si será un recordatorio eterno de la manera en que fue concebido, que pasara si cuando nazca se parece a James.

Quito ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada es un ser indefenso.

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado tocando mi vientre porque ya casi no hay espuma en el agua y mi piel, esta arrugada, me veo tentada a salir sola pero no quiero hacer pasar un mal rato a Esme.

-Vamos a fuera querida.-me coloca el albornos y me ayuda a llegar a la cama como si fuera una niña.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte?

-No Esme gracias.

-Entonces te dejo sola y en un momento subo por ti para que veamos una película.

Me visto rápido y Esme no demora en subir por mí, mientras vamos bajando escucho el llanto de Tony, lo más seguro es que tenga hambre han pasado demasiadas horas desde que lo amamante.

-Tiene hambre.

-Eso parece, tranquila cuando subí no estaba llorando.

Me coloco en el sillón y Esme saca un enojado Tony del bambineto.

-Ya voy cariño ya voy –Esme me da a Tony y una manta para cubrirme cosa que agradezco que a pesar de que ya me ha visto desnuda muchas veces me dé la opción de cubrirme frente a ella.

Subo el blusón y el sostén en cuento Tony se prende no puedo contener el siseo y las traicioneras lagrimas que me salen.

-Que pasa cariño ¿te duele?

-Si cuando comienza a mamar pero después disminuye.

-Disminuye, eso quiere decir que siempre te duele.

-Si, pero es normal ¿no es así?

-No cariño, no tiene que dolerte, te dije que cualquier molestia o duda que tuvieras me la dijeras, pobre de ti te has aguantado tal dolor.

-Es que yo pensé que era normal.

-Me dejarías ver.

Descubro a Tony y Esme atentamente se acerca a ver cómo es que Tony come.

-Voy Hacer que te suelte porque está mal enganchado.

Mete su dedo en la comisura de su boquita y deja mi pezón al descubierto, Tony llora molesto por la interrupción

-Cariño tienes el pezón agrietado, tu pezón y areola son muy pequeños y el solo esta succionando El pezón por eso te duele tanto.

Tony sigue llorando sobre mis piernas.

-Me permites tocarte para enseñare como-la miro y sé que puedo confiar en ella que ella sabe lo que hace.

-Adelante - toma mi pecho en su mano y acerca la cabeza de Tony

-Cuando lo prendas al pecho pasaras tu pezón por su labio superior cuando abra la boca moverás tu pezón hacia abajo para que tome toda tu areola así mira.

Realiza el mismo moviente que acaba de explicarme moviendo mi seno y la cabeza del bebé, cuando Tony succiona, por primera vez no siento dolor.

-¿Te duele?

-No, ya no tanto.

-Cuando termine de comer te enseñare a curar tus pezones

Tony come por casi media hora cuando termina Esme llaga con una frazada en las manos

-Cariño necesito que te saques la blusa y el sostén tienes muy lastimados los pezones y lo más conveniente es que andes sin ropa un ratito.

-Pero Esme

-Esme nada, no te preocupes estamos solas ya llame a todos y les dije que necesitas descansar así que nadie vendrá

Coloca a Tony en el bambineto completamente saciado, me saco el blusón y en sostén Esme coloca la frazada sobre mis hombros.

-Lo que vas hacer es sacar unas gotitas de leche y las vas a esparcir por todo tu pezón y areola vamos a dejar que se seque sola veras como mejoran en un rato, después en cada toma ases lo mismo y veras como en un par de días estarás como nueva.

La miro sin saber que hacer nunca he sacado leche de mis pechos.

-Me dejas tocarte de nuevo

-Si la verdad no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

-Siempre que te extraigas leche oprime siempre fuera de la areola, nunca del pezón.

Oprime y unas gotitas de leche salen de él, Esme las extiende por todo mi pezón y areola, me sonrojo al estar viviendo algo tan íntimo con Esme algo que mi madre debió haberme enseñado.

-Ahora tú el otro -, hago lo mismo en el otro lado

-Ahora veamos una película mientras descansas subí la calefacción espero que no te importe, pero lo último que quiero es que te resfríes.

Estoy bien Esme gracias.-pone una película de una comedia romántica.

_De pronto estoy en la cocina de mi casa mamá y yo asemos la cena, estamos haciendo un pastel de chocolate tenemos harina por todo la cara y brazos, papá llega imponente con su caro traje negro, mamá se acerca como si nada y pone las manos en su pecho._

_-Oh querido mira que despistada te he ensuciado._

_-Esto lo pagaras- mamá corre y se esconde detrás de mí, _

_Te atreves a usar de escudo a mi adorada princesa, estas en problemas Renée swan _

_Papá me sostiene en sus hombros y corre conmigo a cuestas_

_-Papi bájame ya te ensucie toda la espalda y parte del trasero con harina también_

_-Pusiste a mi retoño en mi contra Renee- los tres reímos llenos de harina _

Me siento tan relajada y tan en paz que no quiero abrir los ojos, mientras siento como Esme pasa sus dedos entre mis cabellos una y otra vez, acariciándome de manera maternal como solía hacerlo mi madre, aprieto los ojos queriendo engañarme a mí misma, ilusionando mi subconsciente, permitiéndome por un momento pensar que es mi madre la que tiene mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, que estoy en mi casa y que en cualquier momento papá llegara del trabajo y todo será como antes.

Pero no es así.

Esme me acaricia el rostro y seca mis lágrimas que seguramente han mojado su fina falda.

-Que pasa cariño, porque lloras, ¿aun te duele?-muevo la cabeza en negación incapaz de hablar.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que estoy aquí para ti, para ayudarte, dime porque lloras cariño.

-Soñaba con mis padres, y te confundí con ella al despertar, los extraño Esme.

-Claro cariño nunca dejaras de hacerlo, al contrario, cada día los extrañaras más, en cada momento alegre ,en los tristes, triunfos y derrotas los extrañaras porque son momentos que uno comparte con las personas que ama ,pero llegara el momento donde los recordaras con una sonrisa, donde podrás hablar de ellos sin llorar, pero nunca dejaras de extrañarlos, porque eso sería como olvidarlos y eso nunca podrás hacerlo porque los amabas y ellos a ti ,claro que te tomara tiempo, sé que no es igual pero en mi tienes a una madre, no pretendo suplantar a la tuya, nunca podría, pero tengo todo el amor y apoyo que una madre puede darte.

_Sé que con todo lo que te ha pasado, lo que más quisieras es tenerlos contigo, qué más quisiera yo poder regresártelos, no puedo, ahora tienes otra oportunidad Bella, y tienes a toda mi familia contigo._

Me siento y la abraso escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, llorando como nunca lo he hecho.

Creo que necesito la ayuda de Jasper, Esme necesito sanar ya no quiero sufrir y no voy a poder salir yo sola de esto .

Ese es el primer paso mi amor, ya lo veras todo mejorara.

-Lo que paso esta mañana Esme, sentí que estaba con James y que me golpearía por ser tan torpe, no quiero tener más miedo y que ustedes tengan que andar de puntillas por miedo a hacer algo que me asuste, no es justo para ustedes.

-No es justo para nadie cariño, y meno para ti, claro que Jasper te ayudar vas a estar bien y vas a sanar.

La abrazo de nuevo y ella a mí, voy a rehacer mi vida no permitiré que James me robe eso también.

**Que les pareció el capítulo más de mamá Esme, el próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Edward, recordemos que el también esta pasando por un duelo y ambos están rotos y necesitan ayuda, a partir de aquí la historia comenzara a ir más rápido.**

**Gracias por sus críticas y comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas a la reacción de Bella, quería encontrar la manera de decirle que comenzara con la terapia Psicológica, me reprochaba también el hecho de encerrarme en mi burbuja de felicidad, y no darme cuenta de lo que ella necesitaba.

Pero es que todo me parecía tan normal, que por momentos sentía que éramos una familia, ella es tan natural y maternal con Tony, que por momentos olvido que no son madre e hijo.

Así que me dispongo a buscar a Jasper para pedir su ayuda y su consejo, por suerte su secretaria me dijo la hora en la que tendría un espacio, llego a su consultorio y toco la puerta, entro en cuento escucho su voz decir que pase.

-Edward que sorpresa tenerte aquí, toma asiento y dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-Es sobre Bella, esta mañana le hice una estúpida broma y me escupió el jugo en la cara-Jasper sonríe imaginando la escena.-a mamá y a mí también nos pareció gracioso, en cambio ella se tiró al suelo a intentar limpiar todo rápidamente, y pidiendo disculpas, cuando intente tocarla parecía desconcertada como si no me estuviera mirando a mí.

-Y no lo hacía, No debemos olvidar Edward que bella sufrió violencia física y sexual aunado al hecho de que había perdido a sus padres recientemente, me atrevo a pensar adelantándome a un diagnostico que posiblemente tenga trastorno por estrés postraumático.

_En estos casos, el Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático se caracteriza por una reexperimentación del acontecimiento traumático, síntomas debidos al aumento de la activación y comportamientos de evitación de los estímulos relacionados con la agresión. Entre los primeros pueden aparecer pensamientos, recuerdos o pesadillas centrados en el momento de extremo temor o desesperanza vividos durante la violación. Los síntomas debidos a la activación se traducen en trastornos del sueño, irritabilidad, hiperalerta y dificultades de concentración. Y las conductas de evitación se manifiestan por el esfuerzo en evitar pensamientos, sentimientos o actividades que pudieran estar asociadas en el tiempo o en el espacio con el trauma, con una disminución del interés por las actividades en general. Estos síntomas, denominados primarios, se acompañan con frecuencia de otros a los que clasificaron como secundarios: Agresividad y rabia hacia sí mismos y hacia los demás, sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza, y problemas de relación con embotamiento emocional que les incapacita para sentir cercanía hacia otras personas,estos síntomas secundarios como les llamamos no serían el caso de Bella ya que ella se ha adaptado a la familia fácilmente, más que nada por la necesidad de sentirse protegida._

_Yo creo que se porta tan protectora con Anthony porque, es su oportunidad de proteger a alguien, de dejar de sentirse indefensa, recuerda que no le ha dicho a nadie como pasaron las cosas, la declaración que dio a los policías fue muy escueta, afortunadamente había suficiente evidencia en su cuerpo y en su casa, por lo que escuche hablar a los detectives había rastros de semen hasta en la mesa de la cocina Edward, la cocina debió ser un detonante ya que es un espacio donde fue agredida con anterioridad._

Escuchar lo que dice Jasper, me revuelve el estómago saber que ese infeliz le hizo tanto daño, que se aprovechó del poder que tenía sobre ella.

-Lo que yo recomiendo es que ambos comiencen terapia.

-¿Ambos?

-Edward no soy muy diferentes el uno del otro, ambos se han visto con la incapacidad de sufrir un duelo, para Bella el de sus padres y para ti el de Tanya, tu preocupación por Anthony y decepción hacia ella, han hecho que olvides que era tu pareja a quien amaste y con quien conviviste muchos años, y en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad de proteger a alguien como no pudiste hacerlo con Tanya, apareció Bella y te enfocaste en ella.

-Creo que tienes razón en cierto punto.

-Bella necesita continuar con su vida, dejar el pasado atrás, lo que paso esta mañana solo es una muestra de lo afectada que esta, un detonante tan pequeño como lo fue un vaso de jugo, la transporto de nuevo a sus momentos de abuzo y eso no es bueno ni para ella ni para el bebé, ese también es otro tema a tratar con forme su embarazo avance necesitara ayuda también para aceptar que dará a luz al hijo de su agresor.

-¿Crees que ella lo rechace?

-No lo creo se le dio la oportunidad de abortarlo y no ha querido hacerlo, es comprensible ya que aunque sea hijo de su agresor, es el único ser con el que se vio conectada por la sangre, ya que no tiene más familia, por eso me gustaría verla cuanto antes para evaluar la magnitud del problema.

-Esta noche hablare con ella, no puedo obligarla a venir pero tratare de convencerla.

-Los estaré esperando hermano.

Me despido de Jasper con la promesa de volver, conforme pasa el día no hago más que estar ansioso por llegar a casa, llamé dos veces pero ninguna de las dos me atreví a decirle a mamá que pusiera a Bella en el teléfono, así que me limite a preguntar cómo estaban ella y Anthony.

A eso de la cinco de la tarde ya he tenido suficiente y voy a casa, mamá me recibe con una sonrisa, doy gracias a dios por tenerla en mi vida, es un verdadero ángel aguanto a Tanya y ahora aquí está intentando poner mi vida y la de Bella de nuevo en orden, la abrazo y le doy un beso en la frente.

-¿Como la pasaron mamá? Y Bella

-Está en la sala alimentando a Tony.

-Como estuvo ella.

-Tuvimos un largo día, mi pobre niña tiene los pezones destrozados ,todo este tiempo Tony a estado mal enganchado, y le ha lastimado, ella pensó que era normal sentir dolor y estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando, es un alma pura hijo.-sonrío a mi madre siempre tan maternal que ya ha hecho a Bella su hija sin darse cuenta.

-Soy un egoísta mamá no me paso por la cabeza que eso pudiera pasarle, solo me concentre en lo feliz que me hacía que Tony ganara peso.

-No pasa nada cariño, ya le mostré como hacerlo y como curarse estará bien en un par de días, pero me preocupa que por momentos está muy triste, extraña a sus padres, hoy a llorado por esa razón, ha sufrido mucho la pobre, y ya no quiere hacerlo, me ha pedido la ayuda de Jasper.

-Precisamente hoy hable con él y me aclaro muchas cosas solo queremos la autorización de ella, pero si está dispuesta es un buen inicio y cuanto antes mejor.

-Es lo correcto, me despediré de ella, me marcho, quiero cenar con tu padre, no nos hemos visto más que en la noche y como que lo extraño, la cena está en el horno solo tienes que calentarla y listo.

-Gracias mamá no sabes cuento te amo.

-Lo se hijo, los educamos para demostrar sus sentimientos y gracias a eso se cuánto nos aman tú y tus hermanos.

Abrazados llegamos a la sala donde bella esta aun amamantando a Tony, cuando me ve sonríe genuinamente.

-llegaste, que bueno, creo que Tony te ha extrañado, se negaba a sacar los gases conmigo o con Esme.

-Es que él sabe que es una tarea de papá.-cuando escucha mi voz Tony menea la cabeza y suelta el seno de Bella ella enseguida se cubre con una manta y me lo extiende.

-Listo, papá ha esperado por esto todo el día.

Papá, aun me cuesta creer que yo soy el papá de esta personita, que yo le di vida, lo acerco a mi nariz y huelo su dulce aroma a bebé mesclado con el de Bella y el de mi madre, pero más que nada el de bella.

-Cariño, me voy, mañana vendré de nuevo, tengo que hacer la cena para Carlisle ,el hombre podrá trasplantar un corazón pero no sabe ni calentar agua, te dejo en buenas manos recuerda hacer lo que te dije y cualquier cosa me llamas.

Mamá se despide de los tres y por fin nos quedamos solos.

-Bueno que te parece si caliento la cena.

-Claro muero de hambre, creo que es el bebé –me dice tocando su plano vientre-crees que sea normal que no se note nada aun.

-Aún es muy pronto, depende de cada mujer y el hambre seguramente también es culpa de este glotón que no se quiere despegar de tu pecho-como para corroborar el hecho Tony eructa en ese momento ambos sonreímos-seguramente también te has sentido con mucha sed.

-Oh si eso también.- no puedo evitar mirarla con algo de reproche.

-Bella todas estas dudas puedes preguntármelas que no te avergüence preguntarme cualquier cosa, por qué no me dijiste que Tony te lastimaba.

-Yo pensé que era normal nunca he convivido con bebés y mi madre no me hablo mucho de estos temas.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que puedes confiar en mí y que no importa la hora, día o lugar cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela.

-Gracias puedo acompañarte en la cocina.

-Claro sostén mi brazo.-se toma de mi brazo libre tímidamente.

En la cocina colocamos a Tony en el bambineto, calenté la cena pero como tengo antojo de ensalada me pongo a prepararla, Bella con la cara roja como el tomate me dijo que quería jugo de naranja, así que saque el extractor y le lleve todo a la mesa para que ella misma lo preparara, la cara de alegría que puso al sentirse útil fue para fotografía.

Cenamos tranquilamente platicando de la comida que nos gusta, descubrí que le encanta cocinar, por su manera de hablar creo que es algo que le apasiona, que le gustan los mariscos y las carnes rojas pero que en general come de todo.

Continuamos conversando mientras lavo los platos, tarea en la que no cedi para que me ayudara.

-Quería hablar contigo de lo que paso esta mañana-de inmediato baja la mirada-y pedirte una disculpa por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en tus necesidades, sé que extrañas a tus padres , todos nos enfocamos solo en tu salud física y en tu agresión y nos olvidamos de tu salud emocional.

-Ustedes solo se han preocupado por mí.

-Si pero hemos dejado cosas como las de esta mañana de lado.

-Esta mañana hable con Jasper y si tú quieres está dispuesto a empezar tu terapia.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo no sé si funcione nunca he ido con un psicólogo, pero ya no quiero tener miedo, ni sentirme así, sucia todo en tiempo, y que puedan confiar en que no le are daño a Tony, que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido a Tony en los brazos esta mañana.

Sus hombros comienzan a sacudirse por el llanto me acerco a ella y me siento a un lado suyo la tomo por los hombros y la acerco a mi pecho ella se voltea y me abraza, acaricio su cabello y beso su cabeza.

Estarás bien, los cuatro estaremos bien, los bebés y nosotros saldremos adelante, Japer cree que lo mejor es que yo también tome terapia, no he podido llorar la muerte de Tanya y quitar todo el resentimiento que tengo hacia ella, y si quiero educar bien a Tony no es correcto que sienta todo esto por su madre, a quien olvide que ame en un momento.

-Iremos juntos verdad, ¿estarás conmigo verdad?

-Estaré afuera esperándote y cuando sea mi turno espero que tú también estés ahí con esa bonita sonrisa que veo pocas veces. –se pone colorada y como aun la tengo abrazada puedo sentir como su corazón se acelera, no quiero incomodarla así que la suelto.

-Te gustaría ayudarme con el baño de Tony.

-Claro tengo que aprender hacerlo, espero que algún día cuando ya no tenga que traer esto-levanta su pierna y me muestra su escayola-pueda quedarme sola con Tony y no tenga que estar molestando a Esme todo el tiempo, y ser útil en por lo menos ayudar a cuidar por mi sola de Tony, además cuando nazca mi bebé me servirá saber todas estas cosas.

-Lo bañaremos en tu baño así que subo a Tony y después bajo por ti.

Ya cuando tengo a los dos en la habitación voy por la bañera al cuarto de Tony.

-¿Lo podrías desnudar? en lo que preparo el agua.

-claro.

Estoy a punto de salir a buscarlos ya que han tardado un poco, cuando bella entra con Tony envuelto en una toalla

-Listo, bebé desnudo.-Bella entra con Tony al baño.

-Hay que poner una toalla más chica para ponerla debajo y que no resbale.

La observo moverse por el baño, con total naturalidad, con Tony en un brazo.

-Yo lo sostendré y tú lo lavas correcto, hay que empezar con su cuerpo y a lo último la cabeza y la cara.

Le tiendo la esponja y en cuanto meto a Tony a la pequeña bañera comienza a llorar a todo pulmón.

-Lo are rápido cariño tranquilo, no es tan malo, te sentirás limpio y relajado después y olerás de maravilla.

Es tan natural y tan cariñosa con él, sin embargo a él parece no importarle y sigue llorando

-Ahora la cabeza cuidando los ojos y los oídos.

Me sorprende la destreza y la seguridad con la que se mueve a pesar de que se ve nerviosa.

Listo hay que sacarlo y vestirlo antes de que coja frio.

Lo llevo a su habitación, ahora veo porque Bella ha tardado tiene en el cambiador todo listo, ropa pañal, talco, crema incluso la manta que ocupa para cubrirse mientras amamanta.

-¿Quieres cambiarlo tú?

-Si por favor.

-A ver Tony se bueno conmigo, ya no llores en un momento te doy de comer y podrás dormir.

Pero Tony tiene otra idea justo cuando levanta sus piernitas para poner el pañal se orina justo en la cara de Bella ella solo atina a cerrar los ojos y la boca pero esta toda mojada del pecho donde la pis a escurrido.

Voltea y cuando abre los ojos solo se agarra a reír y yo también.

Tony como sabiendo lo que acaba de hacer se queda callado como un angelito, como si no acabara de hacer su primera travesura.

-No te hagas el desentendido jovencito lo que has hecho no tiene gracia.

-En realidad si la tiene y mucha-Bella no puede dejar de reír.-lavemos sus piernas de nuevo.

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo mientras tomas un baño y te cambias de ropa.

-No te preocupes un poco de pis no me hará daño, puedo esperar un poco.

Lavamos sus piernas rápidamente y volvemos al cambiador, Bella coloca una pequeña toalla sobre el pene de Tony.

-Ya no confió en ti cariño.

Lo cambia con mucho cariño y le habla de manera dulce mientras lo cambia sin ningún atisbo de enojo o asco por estar orinada.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar a menos que tú también quieras probar tu propio pipi, me ducho rápido y lo alimento.

Tomo a Tony y lo arrullo en la mecedora en lo que Bella se ducha, pero no parece a gusto conmigo talla su rostro en mi pecho y cuando no percibe ningún rastro de pecho o leche se enoja.

Bella sale de la ducha preparada para dormir, trae puesto un camisón blanco de algodón que le llega hasta la pantorrilla, casi una ilusión a mis ojos.

Sonríe parada frente a mí pero parece avergonzada me levanto para que ella tome asiento y le doy a Tony.

-Tomare un baño para que así todos estemos listos para dormir.

-Ve tranquilo yo me encargo.

Me tomo mi tiempo en la regadera, relajándome, todo parece tomar forma Bella tomara terapia y recibirá la ayuda necesaria, Tony está cada vez más sano, solo falta que atrapen al malnacido de James y todo será perfecto.

Cuando salgo escucho un leve canto, producido por una hermosa voz, mamá ya se había marchado hace horas así que no podía ser más que Bella, me apresuro a vestirme.

Me acerco a la habitación de Tony lentamente, no quiero incomodarla y que deje de hacerlo.

Hijo del corazón  
deja ya de llorar,  
junto a ti yo voy a estar  
y nunca más te han de hacer mal.

Tus ojitos de luz  
el llanto no ha de nublar.  
Ven aquí, mi dulce amor,  
nadie nos ha de separar.

Hijo mío, mi amor,  
no me importa el sufrir,  
como un sol tú me das luz  
y das calor a mi vivir.

Ven mi amor,  
ven mi amor.

Está en la mecedora, Tony está en su brazo derecho y ella lo acaricia con su mano el vientre y pasa los dedos en círculo una y otra vez.

Dejo que mi silueta se vea en el marco de la puerta y para mi sorpresa no deja de cantar, levanta la mirada y me da una pequeña sonrisa, con la tenue luz que entra por la ventana puedo ver que está llorando, y aun así con el pelo enmarañado, con un camisón blanco de algodón, descalza de un pie, con una férula en el otro y tan o más rota que yo, no deja de parecerme hermosa.

**Lamento mucho la demora, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que sale de esta loca cabecita, les agradezco mucha a todas, no saben el valor que tiene para mí, el fic se comenzara a poner romántico y conoceremos al Edward detallista, ¿Cómo creen que se lo tomara Bella?**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Bella acepto acudir a la consulta de Jasper durante este tiempo mi madre nos ha estado ayudando en la casa, realiza las compras, paga los servicios, en pocas palabras una santa.

Habíamos platicado sobre incluir a Bella en estas actividades pero siempre que se le ofrecía salir ella ponía un pretexto, incluso para las citas con Jasper que ya había cancelado dos veces, estaba casi seguro de que el motivo era el hecho de que no sabíamos nada del maldito de James.

En parte entendía que se sintiera insegura, intente preguntarle directamente sobre el asunto pero ella evadía el tema, si bien todo era normal dentro de la casa ella se negaba a salir y eso no era sano.

Habíamos hablado clandestinamente con Jasper al respecto y él nos dijo que comenzáramos a dejarla más tiempo solo con Tony ya que había tenido un apego muy fuerte con mi madre, y que tenía que aprender a confiar que aun estando sola ella estaba segura, así que mi madre se retiraba una o dos horas antes de que yo llegara.

A mi madre la destrozo la idea pero los tres estamos de acuerdo de que es lo mejor.

Hoy es mi día libre así que tenía todo planeado llevaríamos a Tony con el pediatra y así ella no tendría pretexto, además Gonzalo revisaría su pie y ya estando ahí no podría negarse a visitar a Jasper, después tenía pensado invitarla a comer y a dar una vuelta por el parque.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Bella está en la habitación cambiando el pañal de Tony.-Se me había olvidado decirte que Tony tiene control con el pediatra, y podríamos aprovechar para decirle a Gonzalo que revise tu pie, yo creo que ya puede quitarte la bota.

-No podrías revisarlo tú.

-No es mi especialidad Bella, me quedaría más tranquilo si te viera un especialista.

-Es que no lo veo necesario, ya casi no me duele y ya no se me ha hinchado.

-Está bien, si no quieres acompañarme te entiendo, pero podrías hacerme un favor.

-Lo que quieras.

-Te importaría extraerte un poco de leche para poder dársela a Tony, está acostumbrado a comer a pedido.

Hace unos días encontré una bolsita de leche materna congelada, mi madre me platico que Bella tuvo una ligera congestión de leche y extrajo un poco, un día mientras Bella tomaba una siesta mi madre intento dársela a Tony en biberón pero se negó y lloro tanto que tuvo que despertarla, sé que es bajo de mi parte utilizar a mi hijo de chantaje pero ya no sé qué más hacer.

-Crees tardar tanto como para que necesite comer, ¿y si lo alimento antes de salir?

Mira a Anthony de manera preocupada sin saber qué hacer.

-Por lo menos tres horas.

Mira a todos lados de manera nerviosa mientras se muerde el labio, acto que veo en ella como signo de nerviosismo.

-Solo deja que me vista y los acompaño.

Sale del cuarto entregándome al bebé, mentalmente hago un pequeño baile de la victoria, preparo la pañalera y bajo a la sala donde dejo a Tony en el banbineto para meter todo al coche y Bella no vea mis intenciones de sacarla por varias horas.

Cuando baja las escaleras me quedo como estúpido mirándola, se ha maquillado sutilmente, trae un bonito vestido color azul de manga larga lo suficiente abrigado para el otoño, se ciñe a su pecho y de ahí cae hasta debajo de sus rodillas, trae unas mallas color negras y botines sin tacón, bueno, un botín ya que en la mano trae el otro.

-Pasa algo.-su dulce voz me saca de mi hipnosis.

-Lo siento es solo que… disculpa que te lo diga, pero te vez hermosa.

Un hermoso color rosa baña sus mejillas haciéndola ver más hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Solo la verdad, pongo a Tony en el asiento para bebes y partimos.

Una vez dentro del coche partimos con rumbo a la clínica, Bella esta nerviosa no deja de mover las piernas mientras mira hacia todos lados.

-Bella-la llamo pero no me escucha.

-Bella-como no responde a mi llamado le toco el hombro y de inmediato da un salto.

-Lo siento estoy un poco distraída.

-¿Sabes que estas segura verdad?

-Lo siento pero me cuesta estar tranquila.

-Todo estará bien el hospital tiene mucha seguridad los tres estarán seguros.-le sonrío tratando de transmitirle toda la seguridad posible.

-Crees que podríamos aprovechar el día de hoy para entrar a terapia con Jasper.

-Tramposo es una artimaña muy baja haber utilizado a Tony.

Aprovecho para voltear a mirarla mientras el semáforo está en rojo, para encontrármela riendo como lo que es una jovencita de diecisiete años.

Lo ha tomado bien solo espero que continúe así el resto del día, le sonrío de manera inocente.

-No sé de qué hablas mujer.

Llegamos a la clínica bajo del coche y la ayudo a bajar, tomo a Tony la pañalera y le tiendo mi brazo a Bella quien lo toma sin dudar, y a paso lento vamos caminado.

Logramos llegar al ala de pediatría después de un lento viaje y no por la férula de Bella si no por que varios colegas y enfermeras querían ver a Anthony y nos detuvieron a su paso, podía notar como afianzaba la fuerza de su mano en mi brazo cada que alguien se nos acercaba, si bien respondía los saludos que le daban solo contestaba con monosílabos.

-Tres kilos doscientos gramos, lo estás haciendo muy bien Bella.-Leonardo el pediatra levanta a un enojado Tony, no le gusto ser desudado ni despertado de su siesta.

-¿Entonces esta subiendo bien de peso? Trato de darle de comer cada vez que pide pero a veces me pareciera que no se sacia, ya que quiere estar pegado a mi pecho, a veces se queda dormido y cuando intento quitarlo vuelve a mamar, me preocupa que no le este dando lo suficiente.

-¿Cuantas veces cambias su pañal sucio?

-Tres o cuatro veces

-¿Y mojado?

-Unas cinco

-Todo está perfecto Bella el esta subiendo de peso y ensucia los pañales adecuados, sus niveles de bilirrubina son normales, y si escuchas su llanto puedes darte cuenta de que Anthony es un bebé sano.

En cuanto entramos al consultorio de Leonardo, Bella dejo atrás todo rastro de miedo y timidez y no ha dejado de bombardearlo con preguntas, y respondiendo como si de su madre se tratara las que él le hace, no me queda más que mirar la interacción de ambos, sé que Anthony está bien pero por ética es otro médico quien tiene que evaluarlo y llenar su historial clínico.

-Los bebés no solo buscan el pecho por hambre, también lo hacen porque quieren cariño, calor humano, tiene sed, o simplemente quiere sentirse seguro alado de la madre.

Bella deja de mover las manos cuando Leonardo dice eso, se recompone rápido abrocha el ultimo botón y levanta a Tony de la camilla.

-Todo está bien sigue alimentándolo como hasta ahora y seguirá creciendo sano.

Después de como veinte preguntas más por fin salimos de la consulta.

-Lamento haberme puesto como loca pero me preocupaba que no estuviera recibiendo suficiente de mí.

Me dice tímidamente Bella después de que salimos de la consulta.

-Pero todo está bien lo haces de maravilla, él está sano y es gracias a ti.

En un arrebato tomo su mano y la beso, sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos, pero como si de un relojito se tratara Tony decide comenzar a llorar.

-Debe tener hambre.

-Vamos a la sala de espera de ginecología es más cómoda para las madres, y quizás podamos saludar a victoria.

Solo hay dos mujeres esperando, reconozco a la señora Stone de inmediato, esta tan concentrada platicando con la otra mujer que parece no notarnos ya que ni siquiera respondieron nuestro saludo.

-Porque que no vas con el Dr. Gonzalo y ver si puede recibirme, a si podremos ir con Jasper para cuando Tony este durmiendo.

-Claro no tardo.-saco a Tony del asiento y se lo doy en los brazos saco una manta de la pañalera y se la doy a Bella, ahora veo la utilidad del vestido ya que la parte ajustada se levanta discretamente, sin duda idea de Alice y mi madre.

Afortunadamente Gonzalo nos puede recibir en este momento a sí que regreso por Bella.

-Pero mira que chiquilla tan joven y con un bebé, no cabe duda que la juventud de ahora está más descarriada que nunca, se les hace fácil ir por ahí abriendo las piernas al primer hombre que se les pone enfrente, pero de seguro que ni siquiera ha de saber quién es el padre.

Miro hacia Bella, esta visiblemente incomoda, y la señora Stone no para de cuchichear, es evidente que se ha dado cuenta que la está escuchando y estoy casi seguro que esa es su intención.

La furia se apodera de mí sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola cariño-me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente-¿Aún no termina de comer? Pero que tragón nos ha salido este pequeño, vamos con Gonzalo será mejor que Tony termine su almuerzo en otra parte.

La cara de la señora Stone es de total sorpresa, fui su médico el año pasado pero cuando Victoria llego prefirió que ella la atendiera ya que ella es mujer y le pareció lo más correcto que una mujer se encargara de cosas de mujeres, palabras de ella no mías.

-Señora Stone buenos días.

-Doctor Cullen no sabía que era un nuevo padre.

-Sí, dios me bendijo este año con un hermoso hijo.

Tomo a Bella por la cintura, la señora Stone abre si puede aún más los ojos, es obvio para su pequeña mente moralista y cerrada que si el niño está pegado al seno de bella es su hijo, y por ende somos pareja, como se atreve a juzgarla sin conocerla ni a ella ni su historia, además no le debemos explicaciones a nadie, la mujer a su lado visiblemente apenada solo aparta la mirada cuando la miro directamente dándose cuenta de que las he estado escuchando.

-Con su permiso, nos retiramos, casi lo olvidaba dele mis saludos al señor Stone.-el color abandona su rostro recordando seguramente cuando vino a mi temiendo tener una enfermedad de transmisión sexual y confesándome que le había sido infiel a su esposo.

-De su parte Dr. Cullen Y felicidades por el nuevo bebé.

Tomo nuestras pertenencias y salimos de ahí, Bella se ve incomoda amamantando a Tony mientras camina.

-Lo lamento Bella esa mujer nunca me ha caído bien, pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan grosera contigo.

-No es tu culpa, estoy bien, olvidémoslo y vallamos a que me quiten esta cosa.

-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Se queda sin palabras y reacomoda a Tony en sus brazos.

-Perdona si te incomode es que a veces mi cabeza no conecta con mi boca.

-No te preocupes solo démonos prisa.

Bella estuvo un poco distante a partir de ese momento, afortunadamente su pie había sanado de maravilla, a pesar de estar embarazada y amamantado, su hueso sano muy bien según Gonzalo su edad fue pieza clave junto a los cuidados que le brindo mi madre.

Me encontraba arrullando a Tony que estaba quedándose dormido después de comer por segunda vez dentro del hospital, cuando el paciente de Jasper una mujer de unos cincuenta años salió de su consultorio.

-Qué alegría verlos veo que por fin se han decidido, afortunadamente tengo espacio para ustedes.

-Bella voltea a mirarme, como queriendo acusarme, por haberla sacado con engaños.

-Quien de los dos será el primero-pregunta Jasper mientras acaricia suavemente la cabeza de Anthony, ninguno de los dos contesta y es ahí que me doy cuenta de que yo también estoy nervioso.

**Perdón por la espera pero mi salud no es la mejor del mudo, y en ocasiones me pasa factura, tratare de ponerme al corriente con las actualizaciones se los prometo.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Estaba aterrada, pero por el bien de mi bebé tengo que estar sana tanto física como psicológicamente.

Me había molestado un poco cuando me di cuenta que Edward me saco con mentiras de la casa pero no podía defraudarlos, a fin de cuentas solo se han preocupado por mí.

-Puedes ser tu Bella, mientras Tony duerme.

-Claro, no me gusta que llore.

-Bueno pues adelante.-me levanto y camino lento detrás de jasper cuando va a cerrar la puerta Edward levanta la pequeña mano de Tony y la agita como si me dijera adiós, le regreso la sonrisa sinceramente.

El consultorio es muy acogedor, es todo blanco y tiene plantas por todos lados, hay varios sillones de color gris, pero a pesar de lo triste que son los colores, logra que se sienta un lugar cálido.

-Puedes tomar asiento donde más te apetezca.

-Gracias

Me dirijo hacia el sillón que está cerca de la ventana ya que es lo bastante grande como para que mire el cielo, Jasper me sigue y se sienta en el sillón de frete a mí.

-Quiero que sepas que nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí, puedes confiar totalmente en eso.

Meneo la cabeza afirmativamente porque sinceramente no sé qué más decir o cómo actuar.

-Me alegra ver que ya te quitaron la férula del pie.

-A mí también-le contesto tímidamente.

-Tu color de cabello es muy peculiar ¿te lo han dicho? Es entre color chocolate y rojizo.

-Sí, es el mismo color que tenía mi mamá.-siempre me gusto que me compararan con ella porque era muy bella.

-Eso lo explica, debió ser una mujer muy hermosa.

-Oh claro, papá siempre decía que compraría un rifle para ahuyentar a los hombres que la miraran.

-Un hombre debe valorar lo que tiene-me responde con una sonrisa.

-Y lo hacía siempre estaba llevándole flores sin importar el día o la fecha, cuando comencé a tener edad para quedarme una horas sola salían a cenar o al cine juntos, siempre intentaban incluirme pero yo sabía que necesitaban ese tiempo a solas para ellos.

-Tuviste una hermosa familia no es así.

-La mejor de todas.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-No los tengo, mis padres siempre me educaron en casa, ellos crecieron con nanas toda su vida y cuando mamá tuvo edad fue enviada a un internado para señoritas en Francia, donde cursó todos sus estudios hubo años en los que no vio a sus padres en todo el año, ya que ellos no tenían tiempo para estar en casa con ella durante las vacaciones, cuando cumplió dieciséis la presentaron en "sociedad" y ahí conoció a mi padre ya que mis abuelos eran buenos amigos y tenían negocios.

_Pasaron gran parte de la fiesta juntos ya que mamá no conocía a nadie en este país, continuaron la comunicación mediante cartas cuando mamá regreso a Francia, las siguientes vacaciones se vieron de nuevo cuando mi madre vino de vacaciones y se hicieron novios, mis abuelos estaban encantados ya que vieron un fructífero negocio al juntar a dos ricas familias mediante el apellido._

_No querían esa vida para mí, adonde ellos iban yo también, donde yo no podía entrar por mi corta edad ellos tampoco, viajábamos mucho, conozco muchos países pero no conozco mucha gente y a decir verdad me cuesta relacionarme de manera adecuada._

-Nadie pensaría eso si te viera con Anthony.-intento sonreír al recordar a mi hermoso bebé.

No me había dado cuenta que lloraba hasta que Jasper hablo.

-Me dejaron sola a merced de un monstruo sin nadie que se preocupara por mí, me amaron y yo a ellos pero crecí sola.

Las lágrimas dan paso a un llanto descontrolado, mi pecho sube y baja a la vez que siento que como mis manos tiemblan.

-Me dejaron con un hombre que me destrozo físicamente, que me marco, se fueron y yo…

Jasper se acerca tranquilamente con un vaso de agua, me esta costado respirar.

-Tranquila Bella todo está bien, trata de respirar conmigo.

Trato de respirar profunda y pausadamente como él lo hace.

-Por favor Jasper ya no me hagas recordar ya no quiero.

-Todo estará bien Bella, llora, desahógate, por hoy terminamos, lo has hecho muy bien, vamos lento, tenemos una larga vida por delante recuérdalo, ve a casa descansa un poco y nos veremos en una semana.

-No sé dónde es eso Jasper no sé dónde es "casa".

Jasper no muestra ninguna emoción solo me toma del brazo para poder salir, en cuanto salimos de la consulta observo como Edward levanta la mirada, me suelto del agarre de Jasper y camino apresuradamente asía el, me arrojo a sus brazos y continuo llorado.

-La próxima semana los espero, te veo a ti Edward cualquier día de estos, por hoy es mejor que vayan a casa.

-Lo siento Jasper te prometo que volveré.

-Ve tranquila Bella, descansa.

Edward camina conmigo bajo su brazo y en el otro lleva el porta bebé de Tony, vamos en un cómodo silencio el solo me cobija y no pregunta nada.

Cuando llegamos al auto es cuándo el rompe el silencio.

-Te apetece dar una vuelta por el parque hay uno muy bonito cerca de aquí, sabes es la primera salida oficial de Tony.

Solo digo que si con la cabeza, la verdad solo quiero ir a mi habitación y dormir, pero no quiero ser mal agradecida y arruinar los planes de Edward.

-Si lo prefieres podemos volver a casa.

-No, está bien, puedo con ello, creo que me servirá para despejarme un poco.

-Lo harás, ya lo veras

Cuando llegamos Edward bajó a Tony y lo puso en un soporte que convierte la silla de auto en carriola, valla utilidad de esa cosa.

El parque es muy bonito hay pocas personas, para lo realmente grande que es, pero hay de todo niños en los juegos vigilados por sus padres, personas paseando a sus perros, otras corriendo, en pocas palabras el mundo girando como todos los días.

Caminamos hasta una banca en el césped y Edward coloca a Tony frente a nosotros.

-Como te encuentras.

-Jasper me hizo recordar cosas, ni si quiera sé cómo lo hizo solo sé que me fui como hilo de media y después perdí el control.

-Tranquila un día a la vez recuerdas, veras como un día le encontraras sentido a tu vida de nuevo miraras atrás y veras todo lo que has atravesado, eres fuerte, no lo olvides nunca.

-¿Yo fuerte? No lo creo, a veces siento que lloro más que Tony.-Edward ríe.

-Eso no te hace débil, te hace humana, y claro que eres fuerte, eres una sobreviviente, una mujer que tuvo el valor de luchar por la vida de su hijo y por la suya.

Levanta la mano y seca una lagrima que se me ha escurrido por la mejilla.

-Que nunca nadie te haga pensar que eres débil.

-Muchas gracias Edward eres un ángel, sin ti y tu familia jamás lo hubiera logrado.

Pasa una mano por mi hombro y me acerca a él, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, de pronto siento como inhala el olor de mi cabello seguido de un tierno beso, pero lejos de sentir asco o alarmarme no siento que sea un acto con segundas intenciones, pasamos un buen rato solo observando a Tony y a los niños que están en el parque y riendo con sus locuras, no puedo evitar pensar en Tony y mi bebé jugando juntos.

Más o menos una hora después un hombre llego con un carrito de perros calientes, no es que fuera mi comida chatarra favorita pero en verdad que se me hace agua la boca de solo imaginar el sabor.

-Quieres probar uno. -Me dice Edward apuntando con la cabeza en dirección al hombre.

-Mmm no gracias estoy bien.-no sé cuándo dispondré de mi dinero y ya bastante han gastado en mí, sé que es un simple perro caliente pero no se siente correcto.

-Yo si quiero uno, anda podría ser tu primer antojo.

Sé que estoy embarazada pero como aún no se nota me parece irreal escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí, y bien, que dices

-Está bien pero solo uno

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Nos acercamos con Tony en la carriola, en dirección al pequeño puesto donde hay unas pequeñas mesas y sillas a su alrededor, tomamos asiento en una y Edward se aleja para pedir nuestra poco saludable comida, regresa y pone frente a mí una gaseosa y un enorme perro caliente y otro frente a él.

-Todo tuyo hermosa, tenía planeado algo más elegante para invitarte, pero siempre será lo que tú digas.

Siempre tan considerado, tan caballeroso, que no puedo dejar de ponerlo en un pedestal cada vez más alto.

Le doy una mordida a mi salchicha, pero siento que algo le falta, nunca me gusto la mostaza pero ver que Edward le coloca una pequeña cantidad a la suya ase que me dé ganas de probarla.

Con una sonrisa burlona Edward me la pasa.

-Quieres un poco.

-Si por favor –se la quito con una sonrisa fingida de agradecimiento.

Le coloco una cantidad alarmante pero es que poca no parecía suficiente, así como más mayonesa y más tomate, le doy una enorme mordida y un gemido de satisfacción sale de mi boca.

Edward se está riendo de mí, solo le regreso la sonrisa porque en realidad es bastante gracioso, como rápido el resto, cuando termino Edward aún tiene más de la mitad y yo la miro como si no hubiera comido en días.

-¿Quieres que te traiga otro?

-Que tanto me juzgaras si digo que sí.

-Mucho la verdad, y le contare a Emmett.

-Yo a Esme.

-_Touché._

En el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola me he dado cuenta que por ningún motivo Esme considera esto comida, lo miro con una sonrisa.

Continuamos riendo y comiendo incluso pedimos papas y aros de cebolla, otra cosa que detestaba y ahora parezco adorar.

-El pobre chico jamás se volvió a acercar a Alice, después del susto que le dio papá, Alice no nos habló por dos semanas ni a Emmett ni a mí supongo que papá tenía inmunidad.

No puedo dejar de reír al escuchar como Emmett y Edward espantaban al novio de instituto de Alice pero como no lo lograron, recurrieron a Carlisle, y este los encontró justo cuando se estaban besando, y que este lo tomara y alzara por la camisa no ayudo mucho al pobre chico.

-Son unos hermanos celosos.

-Ella también lo es, que su tamaño no te engañe.

De pronto estira la mano y pasa sus dedos sobre mis labios contengo la respiración.

-Tenías un poco de mostaza.

Le sonrío un poco incomoda, porque de pronto desee que fueran sus labios y no sus dedos.

Después de tres perros calientes de mi parte y cuatro de Edward estamos de regreso en la casa.

Estábamos en la sala de estar, riendo con las locuras de Adam Sandler, Edward se ha esforzado durante todo el día para que me sienta cómoda, que apenas he tenido oportunidad de pensar en lo sucedido en mi consulta con Jasper.

Cuando acaba la película cojo valor de hablar sobre el tema.

-Quiero darte las gracias.

-Porque

-Por haberme chantajeado para salir.

-Cuando quieras preciosa.

Me sonríe coqueto y yo solo le respondo tímidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Me divertí mucho con los dos.- le sonrió a Tony que está en mis brazos aun despierto.

-Y nosotros contigo, no sería lo mismo sin ti.

Después de nuestra charla comenzamos nuestra rutina nocturna

Yo amamanto a Tony mientras Edward toma una ducha ,después cuando el termina se lo entrego para que le saque los gases y después es el turno de su baño, cuando terminamos regreso a la habitación y lo amamanto de nuevo mientras lo meso en la mecedora que hay en su habitación, Edward se queda con nosotros platicado cualquier tontería ,he descubierto que puede llegar a ser muy gracioso, Tony en si ya no tiene hambre porque ya no succiona de la misma manera, simplemente se queda en mi pecho hasta que se queda dormido eso me da aproximadamente tres horas y media hasta que lo llevo a mi habitación donde se queda hasta la mañana siguiente.

_James esta sobre mí, penetrándome dolorosamente una y otra vez, puedo sentir el agarre de sus manos sobre mis muñecas y el golpe de mi cabeza sobre la cabecera de la cama ,su asqueroso olor y las mordidas en mi cuello ,grito tan fuerte como puedo pero no sirve de nada como siempre nadie viene a mi rescate_.

-Despierta cariño, por favor, abre los ojos todo está bien.

Edward me sacude delicadamente por los hombros y me quita el cabello de la cara.

Todo ha sido una pesadilla enfoco mi vista en él y trato de calmarme estoy muy agitada y me cuesta respirar como esta tarde, me abrazo a él como si con eso el recuerdo se fuera.

-Solo fue un mal sueño, estas a salvo.

Estoy realmente empapada en sudor.

-Lo siento fue una pesadilla muy vivida, no era mi intención despertarte con mis gritos.

-Mejor tus gritos que los ronquidos de Emmett cuando esta ebrio.

Sonrió levemente y me abrazo más a él continuo agitada y mi pecho se sacude aun por el llanto.

-Todo está bien Bella ahora estas a salvo te juro que nadie volverá a lastimarte, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

Me abrazo más a él y el aprieta su agarre alrededor de mí, acaricia mi cabeza una y otra vez de manera dulce.

Tengo calor, mucho calor, intento moverme para quitar las mantas de encima de mío pero no puedo abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy recostada sobre el pecho de Edward ,tiene un brazo debajo mío y el otro rodea mi cadera ,esta sobre las mantas y yo debajo por eso no puedo moverme ,una conocida humedad en la parte delantera de mi bata me dice que Tony tiene hambre, pero estoy tan cómoda y Edward esta tan relajado que no quiero moverme a pesar del calor, además ya estaría llorando ,quizás tenga unos minutos.

Así que me permito observar a Edward nunca lo avía tenido así de cerca, la luz de la lámpara de noche esta prendida Edward debió dejarla así y simplemente no me di cuenta con lo asustada que estaba, así que la claridad que me proporciona me permite ver sus largas y espesas pestañas su perfilada nariz y sus carnosos labios ligeramente abiertos, estoy a punto de tocarlos cuando el suave llanto de Tony me interrumpe.

Apoyo la palma de la mano sobre su pecho para intentar despertarlo, puedo sentir sus músculos bajo mi toque, pero por más que lo sacudo perece que está profundamente dormido, intento levantarme pero lo único que logro es que me apriete más.

-Edward, necesito levantarme.-lo sacudo más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa? que hora es.-volteo a ver el reloj que está a mi lado y me sorprendo al ver que son las cinco con treinta de la mañana Tony se a brincado por lo menos tres comidas y dos cambios de pañal debe estar hambriento y sucio .

Con los restos de sueño en la cara Edward aun no me ha soltado y mis nervios cresen al saber que hice pasar hambre a Tony, que quizás lloro y no lo he escuchado.

-Edward por favor suéltame.-no fue mi intención que mi voz soñara tan lastimera pero Tony llora cada vez con más sentimiento.

Edward se da cuenta de la posición en la que estamos y me suelta rápidamente.

-Lo siento, perdón, no debí darme cuenta de que me estaba quedando dormido.

-Tony está llorando no ha comido en horas.

Me levanto rápidamente y cruzo el pasillo, Tony llora lastimosamente lo tomo e brazos y esta mojado la orina se salió del pañal, debe tener frio, lo coloco en el cambiador y lo desvisto rápido cambio su pañal y su ropa mojada el no para de llorar su barbilla tiembla mientras su llanto desesperado sale.

-Perdóname cariño me quede dormida, no volverá a pasar, perdóname.

Lo tomo en brazos y camino hacia la mecedora, bajo el tirante de mi camisón y de inmediato se prende a mi pezón y deja de llorar.

Edward está parado en la puerta, cuando nuestras miradas se topan entra en la habitación.

-Lo siento mucho Edward me quede dormida, y no lo escuche les prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Bella no has hecho nada mal, estabas cansada, no le ha pasado nada mira lo tranquilo que está ahora comiendo.

Tony tiene sus pequeños ojitos abiertos y su manita sobre mi seno, completamente relajado.

-Solo te ha pasado una vez Bella, en cambio yo casi nunca lo escucho, siento que me aprovecho de tu gentileza, siempre estas pendiente de lo que necesita, y de que no llore, lo que pasa es que entre todos lo tenemos muy mimado.

-Lamento haberte asustado anoche y esta mañana para variar.

-Te dije que siempre estaría para ti.

Después de drenarme los dos pechos Tony está completamente saciado los restos de leche en sus mejillas y cuello.

Se lo entrego a Edward y es cuando me doy cuenta que ni si quiera me cubrí para amamantarlo.

Un fuerte eructo por parte de Tony me dice que al menos está satisfecho.

-Valla campeón sí que tenías hambre.-Edward le limpia los restos de leche con un paño.

-puedes regresar a dormir un poco más si te apetece y yo me hago cargo del jovencito acaparador y dramático.

-Estas seguro.

-Sí, cuando tenga hambre te despierto te lo prometo.

Tomo una larga respiración y me armo de valor para lo que voy a decir.

-Lamente lo de anoche y haberte asustado ase unos momentos, y muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí y haber velado mi sueño, no me molesto que te quedaras dormido conmigo ni incomodo de alguna manera, perdona si te lo hice parecer, sé que tú nunca harías nada para lastimarme de alguna forma.

Me paro en las puntas descalzas de mis pies y le doy un beso en la mejilla, no dice una sola palabra, solo me da esa tierna sonrisa ladeada, salgo de la habitación y voy a la mía, duermo tranquila un par de horas más abrazando la almohada que aún tiene su aroma.

**Hola mil disculpas por la tardanza, me he encontrado un poquito mal de salud uno de los medicamentos que tomo hizo interacción (tomo medicamentos para el asma y para la hipotensión) y me provocaron arritmias las cuales me traían molida, mareada y sobre todo muy cansada y con bajo ánimo, espero poder ponerme al corriente con las actualizaciones y los adelantos en el grupo de Facebook Elite Fanfiction .**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

**Los personajes no son míos sino ****de ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde mi primera consulta con Jasper, dos semanas en las que todas las noches me despierto gritando y pataleando, cada noche Edward se levantaba pacientemente y me abrazaba hasta que dejo de llorar lo cual podía durar mucho tiempo, tanto que se quedaba dormido a mi lado sin que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta, hasta que un lloroso Tony despertara alguno de los dos.

Desde hace cinco noches simplemente venía a mi habitación y se sentaba contra el respaldo de la cama y platicábamos de nuestro día hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos, él siempre se mantenía sobre las sabanas, aunque a veces cuando me levantaba por Tony en la madrugada su brazo estaba sobre mí.

En ocasiones ni se daba cuenta de que me levantaba y cuando me recostaba con Tony él nos atraía asía el rodeándonos con el brazo.

Era como un pacto no hablado en el que él estaba ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba. Sorprendentemente mis pesadillas disminuían cuando él estaba conmigo y el despertaba en cuando comenzaba a gritar.

Esta noche en especial ya eran casi la una con treinta minutos de la mañana y no podía dormir, no podía con las ganas de comer algo dulce, así que decido levantarme descalza sigilosamente quitando el brazo de Edward que esta sobre mi cintura, sonrío al ver lo pesado que tiene el sueño.

Reviso a Tony, y tras ver que continúa dormido bajo las escaleras, solo tengo aproximadamente una hora hasta que despierte y se prenda de mi pecho hasta el amanecer.

Reviso los gabinetes pero no hay nada de mi agrado, dentro del refrigerador, nada, en el congelador solo verduras y carne cruda, meto una cucharilla dentro del tarro de mermelada pero no, eso no calma mis ansias, más bien quiero algo dulce y frio, helado eso es, necesito helado.

Reviso de nuevo moviendo las cosas del congelador pero nada, subo derrotada y con más antojo si es posible ahora que ya se lo que quiero.

Antojo, será que son verdad, me acuesto lentamente cerca de Edward y toco mi vientre ¿será que a pesar de no notarse el bebé dentro de mí se hace notar de esta manera?

Pasan los minutos y de verdad me siento muy ansiosa, miro a Edward acostado sobre las sabanas durmiendo plácidamente y siento envidia de él.

¿Y si lo despierto y le digo que valla por un poco de helado?

No, eso sería ingrato de mi parte, aunque mañana no tiene que madrugar, por otro lado si no duermo cosa que no are a este paso, estaré muy cansada para cuidar a Tony ,¿y si me quedo dormida y le pasa algo?

-Edward –decidida lo llamo pero nada, lo meneo un poco y lo llamo pero nada está peor que una piedra.

Atrevida meto los dedos en su cabello tal como hacia mi madre para despertarme cariñosamente, me sorprendo al notarlo tan suave y desordenado.

Cuando veo que se mueve un poco salgo de mi transe y lo llamo de nuevo tocando su hombro y sacando los dedos de su cabello.

Abre los ojos y mira a todos lados hasta que su vista se enfoca en mí.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Pasa algo con Tony?-pregunta escaneándome con la mirada para comprobar que estoy bien.

-No, todo está bien.-de pronto he perdido el valor por molestarlo por algo tan insignificante.

-Dime, algo pasa.-toma mi barbilla entre sus dedos suavemente para que lo mire.

-Te juro que no te abría molestado si no me sintiera tan ansiosa pero tengo ganas de helado de queso con zarzamoras y creo que no dormiré si no lo cómo.

Menea la cabeza negando pero con una sonrisa.

-De verdad discúlpame es que estoy muy ansiosa, mira perdón sé que es una tontería intentemos dormir de nuevo.

-Claro que iré por ese helado no podría vivir si el bebé nace con una mancha en forma de zarzamora en la frente.

Se está riendo de mi o de la situación pero no me importa y me rio también.

Saco la cara de mis manos y lo observo salir de la habitación rápidamente y regresar con unas zapatillas deportivas puestas y una sudadera.

-No tardare más de diez minutos, regresare rápido.

-En serio no es necesario, creo que es peligroso.

-No tardare nada hay un supermercado de veinticuatro horas cerca.

Se asoma a la habitación de Tony y regresa y me da un beso en la frente

-No tardo.

Sale disparado y no sé por qué parece tan feliz si lo he despertado en medio de la madrugada por un tonto helado de queso y zarzamora.

Escucho el llanto de Tony por el monitor de bebé y me levanto por él, cuando ve que asomo a la cuna y le hablo su llanto se calma y eso hace que mi corazón se hinche de amor por él, ha subido de peso, ocasionando que unos adorables rollitos se formen en sus piernas, su piel está completamente blanca y su poco cabello es cada vez más rubio y el verde de sus ojos es mas claro.

Lo sostengo y me llevo su pequeña cabeza a la nariz disfrutando de su rico aroma, no comprendo cómo puedo quererlo tanto.

Cambio su pañal y lo llevo a mi habitación muevo el molesto sostén bajo mi pecho y me acomodo para que coma cómodo, desde que Edward duerme conmigo no me lo quito por las noches ya que no me parece apropiado y él podría sentirse incomodo, ya que a veces noto como sale de la habitación si ve que voy a alimentar a Tony, o de inmediato me pasa una manta, pero ya no aguanto los sostenes me quedan chicos y me aprietan, me dejan marcas que después pican.

El silencio de la noche provoca que escuche con claridad el motor del coche de Edward cuando llega, minutos después entra a la habitación con dos bolsas.

-También traje galletas por si quieres acompañar el helado.- tiene una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Quieres esperar a que termine o quieres comenzar.-dice refiriéndose a Tony que come ávidamente.

-Por favor no me tortures más y dame un tarro.-emocionado destapa un tarro de helado y yo casi se lo arrebato de las manos.

-Tranquila cariño-esto le parece realmente divertido.

Miro el helado tan cerca y tan lejos ya que al tener en una mano a Tony no puedo tomar el helado y la cuchara sin hacer un desastre en la cama o derramar helado sobre Tony.

-O vamos me dirás que ya no te apetece.

-No es eso pero solo tengo dos manos-le digo con una sonrisa y un dahhh genio.

-Deja que te ayude.-toma el tarro de helado de mi mano y una cucharilla, camina al otro extremo de la cama y se acomoda a mi lado.

-Abre la boca. -coloca una cuchara llena de delicioso helado frente a mi

-No es necesario puedo espe…

No término de hablar ya que el delicioso helado ase contacto con mis papilas gustativas un gemido de placer sale de mis labios.

-Dios esta riquísimo.-llena otra cuchara y me la ofrece esta vez no me niego.

-Puedes comer también- le digo con la boca llena

-Oh gracias pensé que no lo tenía permitido.-me sonrojo ante la evidencia de que no pretendía invitarle.

-No te preocupes traje suficiente

-Que es para ti "suficiente".

-Digamos que el congelador está lleno.

-¡Edward! No era necesario.

-Está bien, sabes, no tuve oportunidad de vivir nada de esto en el embarazo de Tania, ni siquiera sentí a Tony moverse dentro de ella, gracias por dejarme ser parte del tuyo.

-Gracias a ti por querer ser parte.-me sonríe de manera tierna y continuamos comiendo helado del mismo tarro y de la misma cuchara.

-Muchas gracias. Le digo una vez que coloque a Tony en su habitación nuevamente, al estar con las luces prendidas estuvo más alerta y comió más, eso me dará unas cuantas horas para dormir.

Edward está nervioso y es evidente que es porque es la primera vez que nos vemos en la necesidad de elegir en donde dormir.

-Te agradecería mucho que te quedaras, en verdad.-antes de procesar las palabras estas ya han salido de mi boca.- cuando estás conmigo las pesadillas se alejan.

-Está bien para mí si lo está para ti.

Nos acostamos de frente el uno del otro, Edward como siempre sobre la cobija.

-No estas incomodo sobre las cobijas, siento que si las jalo podría tirarte.

-Estoy bien y sinceramente con tu peso crees que podrías moverme, por favor no me hagas reír.

Saco la mano y pico sus costillas el de inmediato se mueve y ríe.

-Vez hice las dos cosas moverte y hacerte reír.

-Oh desataste a la bestia.- Comienza a picar mis costillas y yo rio a carcajadas

Muevo mis manos para defenderme eso solo lo acerca más a mí, en un instante queda parcialmente sobre mí y su rostro y el mío quedan muy cerca.

Mis manos cobran vida propia y toman su suave cabello enredando mis dedos en él, ya no hay risas, él se acerca a mis labios me mira un instante pera ver mi reacción, lo acerco con mis manos hasta que nuestros labio se tocan, sus labio se mueven maestramente sobre los míos y yo solo me dejo guiar por el cuándo mi lengua hace contacto con la suya siento el dulce sabor del helado.

Sus labios son suaves y me encuentro a mí misma respondiendo a sus movimientos instintivamente.

-Bella-murmura aun sobre mis labios me separo de él y escondo mi rostro en su pecho

-Perdón-murmuro avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

-Cariño no pasa nada.-acaricia mi cabello y deposita un beso en mi cabeza

-Solo no te vayas por favor.

**Hola yo de nuevo, perdón ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero he pasado un infierno intentado encontrar un lugar para realizarme unos estudios y un electrocardiograma, ya les he platicado de mis problemas de salud, y con la situación mundial me fue muy difícil ya que soy paciente de riesgo y al mismo tiempo no necesito atención de urgencia, (valoro al personal médico y su prioridad con la situación),vaya ironía, pero en fin gracias a dios todo salió relativamente bien, espero tod s se encuentren bien con sus familias , y que todo esto acabe pronto.**

**Besos y abrazos Si los reviews son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ; )**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Pov Edward

**Los personajes no son míos sino de ****Stephenie****Meyer****, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación**.

Esta mañana cuando me desperté Bella estaba dormida a mi lado mirando asía mí y con Tony amamantándose ávidamente, me quede mirando la tierna estampa, eran pocos los momentos los que me permitía mirarlo comer, ya que tenía un enorme temor de incomodar a Bella si me pillaba mirando mientras Tony comía. 

Después de lo que paso anoche cuando ella me beso no pude dormir nada, así que me vine temprano al trabajo solo espere que mamá llegara, me pregunto por qué salía tan temprano solo le dije que una paciente me necesitaba de urgencia y hui como un cobarde. 

Llevaba toda la mañana acosando a la secretaria de Jasper para poder encontrar un turno con él. 

-Cual era tu apuro por verme.-Jasper perece preocupado. 

-Quiero platicar contigo como hermano y psicólogo, ambos 

-Tranquilo te escucho que pasa –tomo asiento en unos de los sillones. 

-Bella y yo nos besamos- Jasper guardo silencio unos segundos. 

-Como fue. 

\- En su cama. –Jasper me mira reprobatoriamente pero solo lo percibo unos segundos. 

-Bueno ella me beso, ella tomo la iniciativa y yo le correspondí. 

-Que paso después. 

-Se disculpó parecía arrepentida pero me pidió que no la dejara sola la note llorar por largo tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida. 

-Puedo preguntar por qué estaban durmiendo justos. 

-Tiene pesadillas yo me levantaba pero me costaba mucho tranquilizarla, tanto que me quedaba dormido, desde hace unos días simplemente la acompañaba a acostarse hasta que se quedaba dormida pero yo también lo hacía. 

-Eso no me lo ha platicado e nuestras sesiones. 

-Me preocupa que piense que me debe algún tipo de favor ya sabes, sexual. 

-¿Ya había tenido algún tipo de comportamiento parecido? 

-No. 

-Si bien en algunos casos las víctimas de abuso sexual presentan comportamientos sexuales bien puede no ser el caso de Bella es más me atrevo a asegurar que no lo es, no crees que simplemente se está enamorando de ti por tu forma de ser y de tratarla, deja de pensar en ella como una víctima, solo un segundo, y después piensa en ella como lo que es, una mujer, eres una persona fácil de querer, tanto tú como ella tienen una imagen de si mismos equivocada donde se ven como seres que no merecen ser felices o amados. 

-Es que ella es tan joven Jasper, quizás solo está confundida, y solo es agradecimiento por todo lo que la he ayudado. 

-Sin embargo ha pasado por cosas que tú y yo o Esme a su edad no hemos vivido, incluso ha tomado decisiones muy maduras para su edad, la edad es solo un número Edward. 

-No sé qué hacer. 

-Y tú que piensas de ella Edward, como la vez, como la vez en tu vida en cuatro o diez años. 

-No lo sé Jasper solo sé que definitivamente la quiero e mi vida por el resto de ella. 

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta si bien ante la sociedad la edad es importante, la personalidad es algo que cada individuo desarrolla de manera independiente e involuntaria, a pesar de que Bella fue hija única y de familia acomodada no ha mostrado signos de ser una chica inmadura o caprichosa, incluso ha mostrado preocupación por el dinero que se gasta en ella. 

-En eso tienes razón, pero no sé qué hacer Jasper me siento como un canalla, como si de alguna manera me estuviera aprovechando de su situación no crees que sea mejor que la llevemos a casa de mis padres. 

-Y que piense que ha hecho algo malo, que está mal sentir y demostrar sus sentimientos, estarías echando a perder mi trabajo hermano. 

-No quiero herirla 

-No lo aras a menos que quieras, si tus sentimientos asía ella son recíprocos deja que las cosas fluyan dale y date tu tiempo, no puedo decirte nada de nuestras consultas, solo que Bella es una mujer dulce y tierna a la que la vida la ha tratado de manera muy cruel y se merece ser feliz.

-Lo se hermanó tomaré tu consejo, dejaré que las cosas fluyan y que sea lo que dios quiera. 

Después de platicar con Jasper estoy más relajado y con mejor humor, marco a la casa pero nadie me contesta así que de inmediato mi buen humor se esfuma y la preocupación se apodera de mí. 

De inmediato llamo a mi madre. 

-Hola cariño. 

-Hola mama he llamado a casa y nadie ha contestado, solo quería asegurarme que este todo bien 

-Si cariño hemos salido de compra las chicas, Anthony y Bella. 

-Solo me preocupé un poco, pero has dicho de compras, Bella de compras pero como has logrado eso, el guardaespaldas que contrato Emmett está con ustedes verdad. 

-Claro que si cariño, y pues que nada Bella necesitaba algo de ropa y las chicas se han apuntado emocionadas ya las conoces. 

-Claro sobre todo a Alice, crees que me podrías pasar a Bella esta mañana no me despedí de ella. 

-Claro cariño 

Oigo como Esme dice algo que no entiendo y después la dulce voz de Bella 

-Hola 

De pronto no sé qué decir 

-Solo quería disculparme porque esta mañana Salí muy temprano y no pude despedirme 

Solo silencio del otro lado de la línea 

-Tú… no estás molesto conmigo por lo de anoche. 

-Claro que no cariño debes estar tranquila, disfruta tu tarde con las chicas y en la noche hablamos de acuerdo. 

-Está bien, aunque Alice me está haciendo probar mucha ropa y ya me canse, pero ha sido divertido. 

-Me alegro, pide un descanso si es necesario no vemos dale un beso a Tony de mi parte. 

De ahí toda la tarde me la pase feliz, cuando Salí de mi trabajo pase a la florería y compre un bonito arreglo de fresias para Bella. 

Cuando llegue a casa solo escuchaba la voz de Bella hablando con Tony por lo que supuse que mamá y las chicas ya se habían marchado. 

Abrí la puerta sin pensar para encontrarme a bella solamente en sostén y bragas blancas. 

**Espero les guste el capítulo me encantaría saber sus opiniones, la parte romántica de la historia comienza.******

**Besos y abrazos Si los ****reviews**** son gratis que te cuesta pagarme con uno de esos ;**** )**


End file.
